


Obietnica życia

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, After Reichenbach, Johncroft, Life Saving, M/M, The risk of death, Umbrella, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze!</p><p>Przyznaję, że niejednokrotnie łapałam się na tym, że odpowiedzi na komentarze które dodawałam z telefonu, się nie pojawiały. Obiecuję w najbliższym czasie to ogarnąć ^^</p></blockquote>





	1. John Watson 999

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise to the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342821) by [deklava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava). 



Ella była wdzięczna za deszcz bębniący w parapet jej biurowego okna. W przeciwnym razie jej głos byłby jedynym dźwiękiem wydawanym podczas sesji z kapitanem Johnem Watsonem. 

Czytała tabloidy i nie była zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła Johna ponownie. Był najlepszym przyjacielem, powiernikiem oraz, jak twierdzili niektórzy, zastępczym sercem Sherlocka Holmesa, przez ostatnie osiemnaście miesięcy. Jednak teraz, Sherlock był martwy a John bez niego był niczym. A przynajmniej uparcie w to wierzył. 

Patrzył na nią, kiedy mówiła, okazjonalnie kiwając, czy potrząsając głową, by upewnić ją w tym, że słuchał. Ostatecznie odłożyła długopis i notatnik, po czym pochyliła się, opierając łokcie na kolanach. 

— John, musisz to z siebie wydusić. Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale chociaż spróbuj, proszę cię. 

John uśmiechnął się słabo. 

Jeden z dawnych pacjentów kobiety uśmiechał się w podobny sposób — kilka godzin później strzelił sobie w usta. Była bliska zapytania Johna otwarcie, czy miał myśli samobójcze, on jednak odchrząknął i powiedział: 

— Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Sherlock Holmes, jest martwy. A ja żałuję, że nie zabrał mnie ze sobą. 

— Myślisz o samobójstwie, John? 

— Już nie. 

— Dlaczego? Co się zmieniło? — naciskała delikatnie. 

— Ja tylko… Nie myślę już o tym. Tak po prostu. 

Ella była zmartwiona. Nie miała żadnych powodów, by zadzwonić na policję, ale miała świadomość, że coś było nie tak. Widziała już wcześniej sfrustrowanego Johna. Widziała go wściekłego. Ale nigdy nie widziała go tak _zrezygnowanego_. 

Spoglądając na zegarek, zdała sobie sprawę, że ich czas minął: słyszała już głos swojego następnego klienta, wchodzącego do przyległego pomieszczenia i rozmawiającego z recepcjonistką. Tak czy inaczej, szczerze martwiła się tym, że John zaraz wyjdzie. 

— Umówiłeś się już na kolejną wizytę? 

— Nie. — Wstał, zapinając zamek płaszcza. — Ale mogę to zrobić. 

— Chciałabym cię zobaczyć jutro. Powiedz Sally, żeby dopisała cię na listę. 

— Oczywiście. 

Ella też wstała. 

— John, proszę, uważaj na siebie. 

Słaby — nie, smutny uśmiech pojawił się ponownie na jego ustach. 

— Ty też. 

A potem wyszedł. 

Następny klient Elli wszedł, jak tylko John opuścił jej biuro, nie dając jej czasu na to, by upewniła się, że John rzeczywiście umówił się na następną wizytę. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła go chwilę później przechodzącego przez parking, osłaniając się rękami przed ulewą, wiedziała już, że tego nie zrobił. 

Przeprosiła klienta, tłumacząc się koniecznością skorzystania z toalety, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie i wybrała numer, który zwykła nazywać w myślach: _John Watson 999_. Nigdy wcześniej z niego nie korzystała, jednak instynkt podpowiadał jej, że właśnie nadszedł czas. 

Odpowiedział jej cichy, męski głos:

— Tak, pani doktor? 

Przerażenie było doskonale słyszalne w głosie Elli. 

— John właśnie opuścił moje biuro. Obawiam się, że zamierza się zabić. 

Przez chwilę jej rozmówca milczał. 

— Dziękuję za powiadomienie mnie. Upewnię się, że do tego nie dojdzie. 

Ella odłożyła słuchawkę, pewna, że właśnie uratowała życie Johna Watsona. 

*

John zamówił taksówkę do Bart, patrząc na pogrążony w deszczu Londyn. Zawsze powtarzał, że nigdy nie zrozumie obojętności Sherlocka, z jaką traktował otaczający go świat, ale zrobił to. Jednak teraz nie czuł żadnej sympatii do blondynki, której fryzura oklapła chwilę po opuszczeniu drogiego salonu fryzjerskiego czy ludzi, którzy szaleńczo biegali, starając się przy pomocy gazet czy torebek uchronić się przed burzą. Teraz, jedynym co czuł, była obojętność zmieszana z pogardą. 

_Kobieta przecież tylko przemokła. Wyschnie. A ja nigdy nie odzyskam Sherlocka.  
Więc zamierzam do niego dołączyć. _

Podejmując decyzję, czuł ulgę. Koniec z samotnością, z bólem, nigdy więcej sprawdzania go przez Mycrofta. Wspomnienie o tym ostatnim było dla niego szczególnie ciężkie do zniesienia, biorąc pod uwagę, że to brak dyskrecji ze strony Mycrofta względem Moriarty’ego, był główną przyczyną samobójstwa jego brata. 

Ilekroć starszy Holmes wpadał na niezapowiedzianą herbatę, czy zatrzymywał się blisko niego na ulicy, John zwalczał impuls, by złamać mu nos. Nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył, by Mycroftowi naprawdę zależało; rząd brytyjski był wszystkim, co się dla niego liczyło.

Wyobrażając sobie reakcję Mycrofta na jego akt nieposłuszeństwa, John uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy, odkąd Sherlock umarł. 

_Oszukałem cię, ty nadęty kutasie!_

Niezbędne pigułki, do tego co chciał zrobić, miał w kieszeni. Zamierzał udać się na dach budynku patologii i wziąć je w miejscu, gdzie Sherlock pożegnał się z nim przez telefon. To nie potrwa długo: piętnaście minut, nim zadziałają leki przeciwwymiotne, które powstrzymają jego żołądek przed zbuntowaniem się i nie więcej niż dwadzieścia, by barbiturany zadziałały. I znowu zobaczy przyjaciela.

John zadawał sobie sprawę, że pani Hudson będzie zrozpaczona. Zrozumie jednak. Nie była egoistką: widziała, jak od kilku tygodni po pogrzebie John powoli zamykał się w sobie coraz bardziej i bardziej. 

Nie powinna być zaskoczona. Nietknięta herbata na tacy i godziny depresyjnej ciszy, która nastawała podczas ich rozmów, mówiła wystarczająco wiele. 

Nim opuścił swoje spotkanie z Ellą, napisał pani Hudson list — po raz pierwszy, odkąd wiele lat temu założył swoje pierwsze konto pocztowe, użył papieru i tuszu — dziękując jej za wszystko. Po drodze zostawił go na kuchennym stole na 221b.

Zasługiwała na to. 

Poinstruował kierowcę, by wysadził go na parkingu przyległym do budynku. 

Deszcz z każdą chwilą padał coraz słabiej i teraz otulał go chłód nocy. John zignorował to, przedzierając się przez ocean zaparkowanych samochodów. Jego twarz była skierowana ku niebu, a oczy zdradzały cel podróży. 

Nie zauważył mężczyzny, który cicho wyszedł z czarnej Toyoty. Dopiero silne ramiona owijające się wokół jego pasa, jednocześnie przyciskając łokcie do jego boków, uświadomiły mu, że jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane. 

John szarpał się i próbował krzyczeć, ale duże dłonie złapały go za włosy, przytrzymując głowę nieruchomo, podczas gdy miękka, wilgotna ścierka została przyciśnięta do jego ust i nosa. 

Ciężkie opary uderzyły w jego nos, dusząc go. Ugięły się pod nim kolana.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętał, nim pogrążył się w ciemności, był dobrze znany, znienawidzony głos:

— Nie pozwolę ci na to, John. Wybacz mi.


	2. Rządowa interwencja

Kiedy John odzyskał przytomność, pomyślał, że znajduje się w jakimś ekskluzywny pokoju hotelowym. Łóżko, na którym leżał, miało miękki materac, który układał się pod jego ciałem. Powleczony był wykonanym z wysokiej klasy materiału prześcieradłem. Puchowa kołdra przykrywała go aż po szyję, zapewniając mu ciepło i wygodę. Ściany były pomalowane na przyjemny, zielony odcień. Gdy jego wzrok się wyostrzył, dostrzegł mahoniowe biurko, komodę z szufladami i tapicerowane krzesła.

Nie było żadnych okien. 

Głowa Johna boleśnie pulsowała, ale dzięki poduszce wypchanej gęsim piórem i zimnemu kompresowi, który ktoś umieścił na jego czole, ból był znośny. 

Na próbę przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ciała; jego przemoczona kurtka i jeansy zostały zastąpione jedwabną piżamą. Wcale go to nie ucieszyło i tylko zawroty głowy oraz nudności powstrzymywały go przed zerwaniem się z łóżka i zniszczeniem czegoś, a w tym przypadku, szczególnie miłą wizją było skręcenie karku pewnej osobie. 

— Pieprz się, Mycroft — wychrypiał. 

Jego podejrzenia, że pokój znajdował się pod nadzorem, okazały się słuszne, kiedy drzwi, które nie miały klamki od wewnątrz, otworzyły się i Mycroft Holmes wszedł do środka. 

Starszy brat Sherlocka wyglądał jak zwykle nieskazitelnie w szarym garniturze Savile Row i robionych na zamówienie, skórzanych, włoskich butach. Z przedniej, lewej kieszeni wystawał mu złoty łańcuszek, na którym zawieszony miał zegarek, a do krawata przypiętą drogą spinkę. 

Jego opanowanie i spryt sprawiały, że wielu ludzi — w tym dyplomatów, światowych przywódców i rodzina królewska — popierało jego poglądy, ale kiedy się przeciwstawiali, Mycroft rzekomo wymierzał kary, przywodzące na myśl średniowieczne tortury. 

Z Sherlockiem i Johnem było inaczej. Mycroft może i był wybuchowy, wściekał się i groził, jednak nigdy im nie zaszkodził. Przynajmniej John zawsze tak uważał. Jednak, kiedy ta okropna historia o Sherlocku pojawiła się w tabloidach Fleet Street i zrozumiał, że Mycroft był jej pośrednim ogniwem, John postanowił już nigdy nie wchodzić mu w drogę. 

— John — przywitał się tym miękkim głosem, sprawiając, że Watson zacisnął zęby. — Dobrze widzieć, że w końcu się ocknąłeś. Trwało to dłużej, niż przewidywałem, ale poza tym... — Miał wrażenie, że chłodne niebieskie oczy przewiercają kołdrę, którą był nakryty, na wylot — … nie jesteś na ten moment w najlepszej kondycji psychicznej. 

— Po prostu się odpieprz. — John czuł się zbyt żałośnie, by zareagować jakoś ostrzej, chociaż złość w nim buzowała. Dlaczego Mycroft mu to zrobił? Był o krok od pożegnania się z samotnością, koszmarami i bólem. Czuł się niemal _szczęśliwy_ , na spotkanie ze zbliżającą się wiecznością, czy czymkolwiek, co miało nadejść, kiedy jego organizm umierał. Teraz, jednocześnie sfrustrowany i zakłopotany, chciał krzyczeć, ale zamiast tego wyszło mu coś bardziej podobnego do szlochu. — Ty draniu!

Mycroft zacisnął wargi.

— Zamierzałeś się zabić, John. Miałem wszelkie powody, by zainterweniować. 

— Nie zamierzałem.

— Nie? — Mycroft sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął mały, plastikowy pojemniczek. John skrzywił się, od razu je rozpoznając: cztery tabletki, które miały posłużyć mu do opuszczenia tego świata. — Nie wmówisz mi, że są na ból głowy.

— Może tak właśnie jest.

— Poddałem je już analizie, John.

— Cóż, wiesz co możesz zrobić ze swoją cholerną analizą. — John zdjął wilgotny ręcznik z czoła. Zawroty głowy minęły, więc powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy coś przewróciło się w jego brzuchu, wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech. — I dla twojej informacji, jak tylko przestanie mnie mdlić, wychodzę. Nie możesz mnie tutaj więzić.

— Nie masz wyboru. — Mycroft patrzył na niego z politowaniem, które tylko wzmocniło złość Johna. — Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żebyś się zniszczył.

John zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Trochę ciężko w to uwierzyć. Biorąc pod uwagę iczbę ludzi, których każdego roku z góry skazujesz na śmierć, a zwłaszcza żołnierzy. Twoja hipokryzja ma jakąś granicę?

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął.

— Nie mam ci za złe tego, że tak nisko mnie oceniasz. Rozmowa z Moriartym była poważnym błędem z mojej strony i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Sherlock cię kochał, John. Gdybym pozwolił ci na to, co planowałeś, byłoby to obrazą jego pamięci. Poza tym, przepadam za tobą. Zawsze tak było.

— Och, proszę. Wiem o co naprawdę ci chodzi. _Pomoc_ mi ma sprawić, byś poczuł się trochę mniej winnym. Chryste! – John potrząsnął głową. – Naprawdę jesteś kawałem gnoja. A teraz, gdzie są moje ubrania? Chciałbym się ubrać.

— Wysłałem już kogoś na Baker Street, by przyniósł trochę twoich osobistych rzeczy. Powinni wrócić w ciągu kilku godzin.

— W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz – John zsunął się z łóżka i stanął prosto, mimo osłabienia i nudności. – Wychodzę. Daj mi coś do ubrania i zamów taksówkę.

Mycroft zacisnął usta.

— Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, John. Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

— Doprawdy? — Podniósł głos — A jeśli spróbuję wyjść, to co? Zawołasz swoich ochroniarzy, by mnie powstrzymali?

— Jeśli będę musiał. Ale proszę, naprawdę wolałbym…

John prychnął.

Wiedział, że dyskusja i tak do niczego nie prowadziła. Po pierwsze, wciąż był słaby. Inna kwestia, że nawet, gdy był w pełni sił, Mycroft mógł podporządkować go sobie bez większego wysiłku. Mężczyzna był groźniejszy, niż wskazywała na to cała ta czarująca otoczka, z którą się nie rozstawał. Sherlock wspominał kiedyś, że zabił ludzi podczas walki wręcz, kiedy należał do MI6. Podkreślił również, że gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, Mycroft mógłby zrobić to ponownie. 

Walka była krótka. John zdołał wyprowadzić jeden dobry cios w oko Mycrofta, nim ten rzucił go twarzą w dół na łóżko, z jedną ręką wykręconą za plecami. Był niejasno świadomy coraz większej liczby ludzi pojawiających się w pokoju. Ktoś zsunął mu spodnie od piżamy i poczuł ukłucie w prawy pośladek. Miejsce to paliło przez chwilę, a energia opuściła Johna. Jego mięśnie zwiotczały i głowa zapadła się w kołdrę. Próbował jeszcze krzyczeć, ale jedynym, co z siebie wydobył, był gardłowy jęk. 

Kołdra i koc zostały spod niego wyciągnięte, a silne ręce ostrożnie przeniosły jego głowę na poduszkę. Próbował jeszcze otworzyć oczy, ale jego powieki były zbyt ciężkie i ostatecznie poddał im się. Nim ogarnęła go ciemność, długie palce musnęły jego rozgrzane czoło i Mycroft wymamrotał:

— Zaopiekuję się tobą, John. 

I potem już nic.


	3. Niechętny gość

Sen był tak rzeczywisty, że John miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko działo się naprawdę. 

_To był mój pokój, wiesz John? Korzystałem z niego, kiedy ostatnim razem rzucałem kokainę._

— To dlatego nie ma tutaj okien?

_Tak. I nie byłem wówczas sam, podobnie, jak ty teraz. Możesz czuć się tu jak w więzieniu, jednak to naprawdę bezpieczne miejsce, by podnieść się po upadku._

— Nie czuję się bezpiecznie. Czuję się jak więzień. 

_Potrzebujesz tego._

— Nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybyś naprawdę tu był.

 _Śmierć wiele zmienia, John, także sposób postrzegania niektórych rzeczy._

— Sherlock?

_Tak?_

— Boże, nie bądź naprawdę martwy. 

John obudził się z twarzą mokrą od łez. 

Określenie pory dnia było niemożliwe w pokoju bez okien i zegara. Ból głowy minął, zastąpiło go jednak coś równie nieprzyjemnego: ogólne uczucie rozbicia i apatii. Gdyby ktoś wszedł i powiedział mu, że Moriarty wciąż żyje i czeka na zewnątrz z kamizelką obładowaną bombami, wzruszyłby ramionami i powiedział: _wpuście go_. Aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie podano mu jakichś leków uspokajających, gdy był nieprzytomny. 

Drzwi się otworzyły. Zdołał zebrać w sobie tyle energii, by obrócić głowę na poduszce tak, aby zobaczyć wchodzącą do pomieszczenia, atrakcyjną pracownicę Mycrofta. Dwóch postawnych mężczyzn zatrzymało się w korytarzu, patrząc na niego uważnie. 

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się. 

— Jest ranek? 

Kobieta zignorowała go. 

— Pan Holmes życzy sobie, byś dołączył do niego na śniadaniu. Pomogę ci się przygotować. 

— Przekaż swojemu szefowi, że w ten sposób na pewno nie przekona mnie, iż jest z tych dobrych. 

— Kąpiel jest już przygotowana. Możesz usiąść prosto?

Kiedyś z fałszywą skromnością zapytałby ją, czy umyłaby go całego, czy jedynie wytarła do sucha. Teraz jednak po prostu odrzucił pościel na bok i usiadł. 

— Nie zapomnij o kapciach. 

Spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie czekały na niego drogo wyglądające, podszyte polarem kapcie, ustawione równo przy łóżku. Wzruszając ramionami, zupełnie jakby nosił takie codziennie, założył je i wstał. 

Anthea podała mu lnianą chustkę. 

— Do czego to?

— Do twojej twarzy. 

Dotknął policzka i poczuł wilgoć. Wspomnienia snu wróciły z całą mocą; zacisnął wargi. 

_Sherlock, świat jest niczym, kiedy ciebie tu nie ma. Oni wszyscy myślą, że byłeś jedynie moim najlepszym przyjacielem, niektórzy, że kochankiem, ale tak naprawdę, byłeś moim przewodnikiem. Sprawiłeś, że to wszystko wróciło: przyjaźń, potrzeby, emocje…_

Chwilę zajęło mu odzyskanie kontroli, a gdy tylko to zrobił, skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał go głos Anthei.

— Chwileczkę, John. 

— Co? 

Związała mu oczy tak szybko, że nagła utrata wzroku zdezorientowała go. 

— Środki ostrożności — powiedziała neutralnym tonem. John rozumiał: Mycroft nie chciał, by zapamiętał drogę i ułożył plan ucieczki. 

— Mogę chociaż zapytać, gdzie jestem? — Westchnął, gdy wyprowadzono go z pokoju. 

— Pan Holmes wszystko wytłumaczy. 

Oczywiście, ci ludzie zapewne nie potrafili nawet pójść do ubikacji bez: _Pan Holmes_ uznał, że tego potrzebują. 

Naliczył czterdzieści cztery kroki i dwa skręty w lewo, nim został wprowadzony do pomieszczenia z wykafelkowaną podłogą i wilgocią unoszącą się w powietrzu. Opaska została usunięta, pozwalając mu zobaczyć dużą, marmurową łazienkę, z jacuzzi w samym jej centrum. Woda, którą zostało wypełnione, była ciepła i przejrzysta, a na półce nad nią leżał przygotowany szampon i mydło oraz starannie złożone ręczniki. 

John musiał przyznać, że perspektywa kąpieli była więcej niż kusząca. Podszedł i zaczął ściągać górę od piżamy. 

— Dziękuję za eskortę, teraz poradzę już sobie sam. 

Nikt się nie ruszył. 

Jeden z mężczyzn stał, blokując drzwi, podczas gdy drugi zbliżył się do niego na kilka kroków, w sam raz, by obezwładnić go, gdyby stał się agresywny. Anthea usiadła na siedzisku przy drzwiach, wyjmując swój Blackberry i rozpoczynając smsowanie. 

John zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. 

— Co to ma być? 

— Proszę, pospiesz się — mruknęła kobieta. — Pan Holmes czeka. 

— Wybacz, ale nie wezmę kąpieli w obecności waszej trójki. 

— John... — zaczęła. 

— Doprawdy! Co ja mam tu niby zrobić? Utopić się!? Wyjdźcie na zewnątrz i przysłuchujcie się, jeśli to was martwi.

— Nie możesz zostać tutaj sam. 

— Nie potrzebuję opiekunki! I nie mam zamiaru urządzać jakiegoś chorego przestawienia!

Przez chwilę, na pozbawionej emocji twarzy Anthei, pojawił się grymas. 

— Właśnie, że potrzebujesz, John. A teraz proszę, pan Holmes czeka. 

Mężczyzna stojący za nim zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

John westchnął, świadomy porażki. Wiedział, że nie będą mieli problemu, by wrzucić go do wody i uczynić całe to zdarzenie jeszcze bardziej żenującym. 

— Zatem świetnie — warknął, szarpiąc za koszulkę tak mocno, że lekko się rozdarła. Zsunął spodnie i bieliznę z podobną werwą i pewien, że to pomieszczenie było równie dokładnie monitorowane, co reszta domu, zawołał:

— Jakieś specjalne wymagania, Mycroft? Mam zatańczyć z pięciofuntowym banknotem w zębach, czy stanąć pod prysznicem na głowie?

Mężczyzna przy drzwiach parsknął. John spojrzał na niego, a później na pozostałe swoje pseudo- nianie. 

— Anthea, jakkolwiek brzmi twoje prawdziwe imię, proszę, skieruj wzrok na swój telefon. A co do waszej dwójki, wolałbym nie przyłapać was na dogadzaniu sobie. 

Anthea zaczerwieniła się lekko, a obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. 

John odwrócił się do nich tyłem i wyobraził sobie, że wrócił pod 221b i bierze kąpiel w starej wannie. 

W pierwszej kolejności umył swoje krótkie, zmierzwione włosy i użył ładnie pachnącego mydła - z sygnaturką Harroda, którego nigdy nie mieli w swojej łazience na Baker Street - do umycia reszty ciała. Co prawda, przyznałby to jedynie pod przymusem, ale kiedy już wyszedł i opatulił się grubym ręcznikiem, czuł się dużo lepiej.

— Proszę. — Anthea podała mu oszulkę, bieliznę i spodnie, wszystko starannie złożone na kupce. Wziął je od niej i założył, będąc bardziej niż zawstydzonym. Kiedy znowu zawiązała mu oczy, wydał z siebie jęk zawodu, jednak nie opierał się. 

Pięćdziesiąt sześć kroków i jeden zakręt w prawo. Intensywny zapach śniadania zaatakował jego nozdrza: kiełbaski, jajka i tosty. Zwilżył wargi, a w brzuchu mu zaburczało. Nie jadł nic od wczoraj i w tej chwili był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym. 

_Skup się, John. Kiedy będziesz jadł, czekaj na swoją szansę._

W zaciśniętej pięści trzymał gwóźdź, który znalazł w rowku, wzdłuż krawędzi jacuzzi. Najprawdopodobniej leżał tam, odkąd łazienka powstała i nikt nie zwrócił wcześniej na niego uwagi. 

Mógł pomóc mu w ucieczce.

— Ach, John. Dzień dobry. Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. Kochana, mogłabyś pozbyć się już tej przepaski z jego oczu?

Lub przynajmniej nauczyć kogoś moresu. 

Kiedy jednak stanął przed Mycroftem, obie opcje wydały się równie kuszące.


	4. Twój dotyk

Mycroft stał z dłońmi w kieszeni przed ogromnym, sięgającym od podłogi do sufitu, oknem. Za jego sylwetką John mógł dostrzec dużą przestrzeń pokrytą żółknącą trawą, która uległa jesiennemu chłodowi oraz bezlistne drzewa zebrane w małych zagajnikach wokół parceli.

_Jestem w kraju, jednak nie w Londynie._

W oczach Mycrofta na moment pojawił się błysk, kiedy na niego spojrzał. Pokręcił jednak ze smutkiem głową i powiedział:

— John, nim dołączysz do mnie przy stole, proszę, pozbądź się tego, co trzymasz w lewej dłoni. 

_Drań. Powinienem to przewidzieć._

Zacisnął usta. Miał ochotę cisnąć mu tym gwoździem w głowę, jednak nie chciał znowu zostać odurzony i zamknięty w pokoju. Zamiast tego rzucił go na długi, dębowy stół, trafiając w jeden z dwóch porcelanowych talerzy i rozbijając go. Ten położony bliżej Mycrofta. 

_Patrz, co o tym myślę._

Mycroft westchnął i wskazał na pokojówkę, która sumiennie pozbierała kawałki talerza i wzięła nowy z leżących na kredensie. Kiedy położyła go na stole, starszy Holmes podszedł i usiadł. 

— Proszę — powiedział, wskazując na drugie nakrycie. — Śniadanie wkrótce zostanie   
podane. 

John posłuchał i zajął swoje miejsce, po czym skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że jego sztućce są plastikowe, a kubek styropianowy. Po bliższych oględzinach jego talerz okazał się być autentycznie wyglądającą, papierową podróbką, a nie porcelaną. Wskazał na srebrne naczynia Mycrofta i filiżankę z pozłacanym rantem, po czym powiedział opryskliwie: 

— Jesteś cholernie gównianym gospodarzem. 

Inna pokojówka przyniosła parujący dzbanek herbaty. Kiedy nalała im napój do filiżanek i odeszła, Mycroft powiedział: 

— Och, John, chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że dostaniesz nóż i widelec, skoro zwykły gwóźdź mógł stać się potencjalną bronią w twoich rękach. 

— Winisz mnie? — Świadomy ochroniarzy, starał się nie krzyczeć. — Porwałeś mnie, odurzyłeś i spodziewasz się, że będę z tego powodu szczęśliwy? 

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Stąd moja ostrożność. — Mycroft znowu przerwał, kiedy pojawiła się trzecia pokojówka, balansując w rękach dwoma tacami jajek i kiełbasek. Mężczyzna w stroju kamerdynera przyszedł z tacą tostów i dżemem. Kiedy John spostrzegł, że również one były plastikowe, potrząsnął głową. 

— Naprawdę tak się mnie obawiasz? 

— Raczej wolałbym nie musieć znowu posuwać się do ostateczności. Jesteś lekarzem, wiesz, że to niezdrowe. — Ton Mycrofta był łagodny, ale spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu bezpośrednie i nieco groźne. 

— Na tym stole również nie ma niczego zdrowego. — Ulegając jednak protestom swojego żołądka, rozsmarował dżem na toście i wziął mleko do herbaty. — Ludzie będą za mną tęsknić, wiesz? 

— To smutne, że myśl o bliskich ci osobach nie powstrzymała cię wczoraj od pochopnego działania. Tak czy inaczej, wszyscy zostali poinformowani. 

Zamarł w pół ruchu. 

— Co? 

— Pani Hudson, Molly Hooper, inspektor Lestrade, Sarah Sawyer oraz twoja siostra Harriet. Ze wszystkimi pozostaję w kontakcie i wiedzą, że zostaniesz tu ze mną przez następny miesiąc. 

John gwałtownie odstawił dzbanek z mlekiem. 

— Co im, do cholery, powiedziałeś? 

— Nie byli nawet zaskoczeni. Właściwie to poczuli ulgę. Zamartwiałeś ich. 

— Cholera, co ty im powiedziałeś?

Mężczyzna w drzwiach musiał ruszyć w ich kierunku, jednak Mycroft zatrzymał go, unosząc dłoń. 

— Powiedziałem im, że nie czujesz się najlepiej i potrzebujesz czasu, by odzyskać siły. 

John był wściekły. 

— Dodałeś, że jestem tu przetrzymywany wbrew mojej woli? 

— Nie, ale Panna Hooper błagała mnie, bym wszelkimi środkami utrzymał cię przy życiu. 

Mycroft pochylił się i dmuchnął w swoją parującą filiżankę. John spojrzał na niego i zamarł, po raz pierwszy widząc go ubranego w taki sposób — wciąż schludnie, ale mniej reprezentacyjnie. 

Zamiast swojego typowego już, trzyczęściowego garnituru i krawata, miał na sobie czarny golf — wykonany z miękkiego materiału, całkiem możliwe, że kaszmiru, i ciemne, wełniane spodnie. Jego włosy nie były kręcone, tak jak Sherlocka, jednak falowały się lekko, kiedy nie przygniatały ich drogie żele. Bez tych wszystkich zewnętrznych oznak sprawowanej przez niego wysokiej pozycji, wyglądał bardziej jak… człowiek. Ostre rysy jego twarzy złagodniały, a ciało i krew zastąpiły wcześniejszą lodową fasadę.

Nie patrząc na niego, Mycroft powiedział:

— Też za nim tęsknię, John. 

Lekarz wytrzeszczył oczy. 

— Nie sądzę, bym powinien rozmawiać z tobą o Sherlocku. To ty zamieniłeś ostatnie chwile jego życia w piekło. 

— Wręcz przeciwnie, John, stały się takie z twojego powodu. Kiedy stał na tym dachu, myślał o tym, jak możesz to odebrać. — Starszy Holmes przełknął ciężko. — Mam na myśli jego śmierć. 

John odłożył swój tost. 

— Co?

— Tak jak powiedziałem ci ostatniej nocy, Sherlock cię kochał. Nim się pojawiłeś, zwierzał się czaszce. A ja go od tego nie odwodziłem. 

Mycroft odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i oparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach. Sherlock robił to samo, kiedy myślał i John poczuł gulę w gardle. 

— Był wrażliwym dzieckiem. O wszystko płakał, nawet kiedy motyl umarł, czy popsuła się jakaś świąteczna ozdoba. Kiedy odszedł nasz dziadek, wpadł w taką histerię, że rodzice wysłali go do psychiatry. Szczerze wątpiliśmy w jego zdolność do przetrwania w tym surowym świecie. 

John słuchał uważnie. Mieszkał z Sherlockiem od półtorej roku i kochał go w sposób wykraczający ponad przyjaźń, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że mało wiedział o jego młodości.   
Co zmieniło go w samozwańczego socjopatę, którego jedynym wyjątkiem od zasady "nie troszczenia się o nikogo" był John?

— Mówiliśmy mu, że to nie ma znaczenia. Wszyscy umierają. Wszystko się psuje i obraca w pył. To na początek było najłatwiejsze do zaakceptowania. Więc robił to. Zaczął postrzegać wszystkich, którzy pojawiali się w jego życiu jako kogoś, kto w każdej chwili może zniknąć, możliwe że w jakichś tragicznych okolicznościach. Nauczył się o to nie dbać. I wtedy pojawiłeś się ty. 

Mycroft przerwał, patrząc na Johna zarówno z podziwem jak i oskarżeniem w oczach. 

— Sprawiałeś, że czuł. I nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem nazwać cię rycerzem, czy przywalić ci pięścią w nos. 

— To nie ja sprzedałem go Mioriarty’emu. 

— Sherlock mi wybaczył, John. 

— Kiedy? 

— Kiedy poprosił mnie, bym się tobą zaopiekował, gdy go zabraknie. 

Jego serce załomotało. 

— Rozmawialiście o tym? 

— Przed upadkiem. — Mycroft znowu przerwał. — John, byłeś jedynym, z którym rozmawiał przed skokiem. Ale nie tylko do ciebie zadzwonił.


	5. Głos umarłego

Po pogrzebie jedynym sposobem na otrząśnięcie się z odrętwienia i pożerającej duszę rozpaczy było nagrywanie się na pocztę głosową Sherlocka tylko po to, by usłyszeć jego wyniosły głos mówiący: _zostaw wiadomość, ale tylko jeśli masz do zaoferowania coś wartego mojego czasu._ A kiedy rozlegał się dźwięk świadczący o rozpoczęciu nagrywania, John zwijał się w pozycji embrionalnej na kanapie - lub łóżku, podłodze w łazience, gdziekolwiek się znajdował - przyciskając telefon do ucha i opowiadając to, co akurat przychodziło mu do głowy swoim pełnym samotności głosem. 

― Cześć, Sherlock, to ja. Kupiłbyś mleko i fasolę? I proszę - koniec z palcami w tej samej lodówce, gdzie przechowujemy owoce. 

― Ty cholerny idioto. Jak mam spać, kiedy ciągle grasz na skrzypcach? Chryste, musimy coś z tym zrobić, zanim oszaleję. 

― Powiedz swojemu bratu, żeby przestał wciągać mnie do samochodu z ulicy. Ludzie zaczynają myśleć, że można mnie wynająć. I że nie mam żadnych standardów. 

― Sherlock? Wiem, że nie jesteś martwy. Odbierz. Proszę. 

John wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział, że Sherlock nie odbierze. Ale nigdy nie potrafił powstrzymać łomotania serca, kiedy wybierał jego numer. Ostatecznie jednak nagrywanie wiadomości przestało mu wystarczać i kompletnie pogrążył się w depresji. 

Teraz był tutaj Mycroft, trzymając Blackberry z wiadomością prosto z grobu. Nagraną, zanim Sherlock skoczył. O nim. Oparł się na krześle, ściskając w palcach krawędź stołu tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. 

_Mycroft, to ja. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że ten moment kiedyś nadejdzie. Umieranie nie jest tą ciężką częścią, ale opuszczenie Johna już tak. Proszę, Mycroft, zaopiekuj się nim dla mnie. To będzie dla niego ciężkie i on cię potrzebuje. Bardziej niż ja kiedykolwiek. Dbaj o jego bezpieczeństwo i wybacz mi, bracie. Tak jak ja wybaczyłem tobie._

John poczuł, jak na jego sercu tworzy się bolesne pęknięcie, które następnie łamie je mocno, po czym niszczy resztę jego ciała i duszy. Zsunął się z krzesła na bogato haftowany dywan, krzyżując ramiona na niewidzialnym pęknięciu w klatce piersiowej i ciężko dysząc. Chciał płakać, _desperacko_ tego pragnął, bo być może to powstrzymałoby trawiącą go agonię, która zaciskała się na jego gardle i dusiła go. Jego oczy jednak jedynie płonęły. 

Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Mycroft. 

― Pieprz się! ― wrzasnął, próbując mu się wyrwać i czując, jak jego palce zaciskają się na szczupłym bicepsie. ― Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Mycroft nie zabrał rąk. 

― John, jestem w stanie obiektywnie rozpoznać smutek. Niejednokrotnie byłem świadkiem jego wyrażania, a nawet przez niego przechodziłem w najbardziej zbliżonej formie, jaką byłem w stanie odczuwać. Teraz boli, ale przestanie. 

― Kiedy wróciłem na Baker Street po tym, jak on… umarł, pani Hudson nie uprzątnęła jego rzeczy ― wybełkotał John. ― Cały sprzęt Sherlocka wciąż był na kuchennym stole. Na stoliku przy jego fotelu wciąż leżał talerz… z bułką. Jego ostatnim posiłkiem, cholera jasna!

Mycroft wciągnął głośno powietrze i to był jedyny dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał. 

― Nie tylko widziałem, jak umiera, ale musiałem spakować jego rzeczy!

Silne ramiona pomogły mu wstać i objęły go, oferując ciepło bijące od ukrytego pod swetrem ciała. Niewiele brakowało, by wybuchnął, jednak coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Wydawało mu się, że ma déjà vu, jednak to nie miało sensu. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był i nie przeżył tragedii czy straty, która doszczętnie by go zmiażdżyła. Marszcząc brwi, starał się zlokalizować jego źródło. 

Wtedy zrozumiał. 

To był Mycroft. 

Wcześniej starszy Holmes nigdy nie dotknął go poza uściśnięciem dłoni. Sherlock jednak robił to czasami, chociaż nigdy w sposób, w jaki widzieli to ludzie. On sam opatrywał rany Sherlocka, szturchał za popękane żebra, rzucał nim na łóżko, aby odespał taki czy siaki środek/lek/narkotyk i raz na jakiś czas uderzał w twarz, gdy detektyw sam się o to prosił.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że znajomość ciała Sherlocka sprawiła, że Mycroft wydawał mu się niepokojąco znajomy. Zarówno ich wygląd, jak i osobowości były różne, ale obu ich ogarniała identyczna nuta bazowa. Świadomość tego była dziwnie pocieszająca. 

― Odsuń się ode mnie ― powiedział, chociaż w jego głosie zabrakło przekonania. 

Mycroft jednak jedynie podźwignął go z podłogi i usadził na krześle. 

― Zjedz, John, proszę. ― Mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową i spojrzał na swojego tosta. ― Nie tego chciał dla ciebie Sherlock. 

― Za to ja nie chciałem, by skoczył, a on i tak to zrobił. Dlaczego miałbym się zatem przejmować jego planami wobec mnie?

Mycroft nie opowiedział. 

― To wszystko to tylko takie głupie gadanie. Wszystko. Dzwoni do ciebie i prosi, byś się mną opiekował? Skoro tak bardzo się tym przejmował, mógł się nie zabijać i mnie nie opuścić, czyż nie? Podobno jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem, Mycroft. Z chęcią wysłuchałbym, co ty o tym myślisz.

Starszy Holmes przysunął sobie stojące przy Johnie krzesło, zamiast wrócić na poprzednie miejsce. 

― Jesteś żołnierzem, John. Brałeś udział w wojnie. Na pewno wykonywałeś polecenia, których nie rozumiałeś. 

― Tak. I co z tego? 

― Więc to jest kolejne. Tylko dla twojego dobra, a nie Wielkiej Brytanii. 

John wyjrzał przez okno na jasne niebo. 

― W Afganistanie żołnierz, którego znałem, stracił najlepszego przyjaciela na polu bitwy. Powiedział mi, że _tak naprawdę przeżywa ten, który umiera_. Miał rację. Wróciłem na Baker Street samotny, z perspektywą przeżycia najbliższych lat bez żadnego celu, pozbawiony intelektualnego wysiłku, który zapewniał mi Sherlock. Przeszedłem przez mieszkanie i widziałem wszędzie jego rzeczy, wiedząc, że nie będzie więcej pościgów, części ciała w lodówce, wiadomości od Lestrade’a z prośbą o pomoc, które wprawiały Sherlocka w jego własną wersję tańca radości. Cholerny Sherlock był szczęściarzem. Nie musiał oglądać mojego cierpienia. ― Kątem oka John zauważył dziwny wyraz pojawiający się na twarzy Mycrofta. Ale ten nic nie powiedział. John uderzył pięścią w stół. ― Miałem jednego przyjaciela, Mycroft. Najlepszego przyjaciela. Który skoczył, kiedy błagałem go, by tego nie robił. Jaki był tego większy cel? Plan gry, który miał sprawić, że pomyślę, że to w jakiś sposób w porządku? 

Mycroft tylko go obserwował. 

― Jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś dodać? 

― Pieprzona racja, że jest! ― Łzy spływały mu już po policzkach, kiedy wyrzucał z siebie kolejne słowa. ― Po pogrzebie pielęgnowałem te wszystkie momenty, które spędziłem z nim przez osiemnaście miesięcy - grę na skrzypcach, wyciąganie mnie z łóżka, ponieważ nastąpił nagły przełom w śledztwie, łapanie taksówki, która zawiozłaby nas na miejsce zbrodni. I jestem świadomy, że nie doświadczę tego już nigdy więcej, ale wspomnienia… to była tortura. 

― Tak, mogę sobie wyobrazić ― powiedział delikatnie. 

― Słyszałem ludzi wchodzących po schodach - Lestrade’a, Molly, Sarah, ciebie - i udawałem, że to Sherlock. Mówiłem sobie, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Później drzwi się otwierały, ale to nie był on. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, a ja trzymałem się tej nadziei i... 

John schował twarz w dłoniach. 

― Myślę, że do czegoś doszliśmy, John. 

― Och, więc teraz jesteś moim terapeutą? Bycie moim ochroniarzem ci nie wystarczy? Kurwa, jesteś taki wszechstronny!

― Nie, ale rozumiem. 

― Jak to możliwe? Tylko szpiegowałeś swojego brata. Nigdy nawet nie spędziłeś z nim czasu, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, jak fantastycznym był człowiekiem. 

John wstał. Musiał wyjść z tego pokoju i odejść od Mycrofta. Natychmiast. 

Mężczyzna jednak zagrodził mu drogę. John położył dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i odepchnął go, gdy nagle poczuł wilgoć pod palcami i krzyknął. 

Kiedy odsunął od niego palce, zobaczył, że są pokryte krwią. 

I nie była ona jego.


	6. Wina krwi

John zmarszczył brwi, a dezorientacja na chwilę stłumiła jego niepokój. 

— Krwawisz. — Spojrzał na twarz Mycrofta i jego zmieszanie jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiło. Starszy Holmes wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak tej nocy, kiedy John obwinił go o przeciek do tabloidów. Był opanowany. Obojętny. Lodowato niebieskie oczy miotały się niczym małe rybki, ogarniając całe pomieszczenie, aby tylko nie patrzeć na Johna. 

— Mam… nacięcie, które najwyraźniej jest bardziej oporne przed zagojeniem, niż myślał mój lekarz — powiedział. — Lepiej pójdę i się temu przyjrzę. 

— Nacięcie? — Jak do diabła Mycroft mógł się zranić? 

Chociaż w nocy spisał się doskonale, nie pozwalając Johnowi zrobić tego, co ten zamierzał, takie sprzeczki były dla niego w obecnych czasach rzadkością . Czyżby odbył się jakiś zamach na jego życie? Wypadek?

Jako lekarz, John wiedział, że powinien zaproponować mu zbadanie rany. Czerwona ciecz na jego palcach nie była uciążliwa, jednak krwawiąca, otwarta rana, która była w stanie przemoczyć kaszmir stanowiła ryzyko zakażenia. Jedno spojrzenie na mężczyznę ostrzegło go jednak, by utrzymał dystans. 

— Możesz tutaj zostać i skończyć śniadanie — powiedział Mycroft typowym dla siebie tonem. — Całkiem prawdopodobne jest, że porozmawiamy wieczorem podczas kolacji. 

— Zjadłem wystarczająco. — Johnowi minął apetyt, zastąpiony przez skręcanie się żołądka, o co nie mógł obwiniać wyłącznie swojego załamania. 

— Zjadłeś jeden tost. To zdecydowanie nie jest wystarczające . — Mycroft spojrzał na dwóch ochroniarzy. — Doktor Watson ma tu przebywać, dopóki zje... więcej, niż mój brat kiedykolwiek. 

Pomimo niepokoju, John zjeżył się na wieść o tym, że ma siedzieć przy stole jak jakieś dziecko. 

— Albo co? Nie będzie żadnego czytania “czerwonego kapturka” przed snem? Co za szkoda... — musisz czytać to naprawdę pięknie. 

— Jestem pewien, że wiesz czym jest zgłębnik nosowo—żołądkowy?

— Nie z pierwszej ręki. 

— Więc niech tak może pozostanie, dobrze? — Mycroft uśmiechnął się, ale ani ciepło, ani z humorem. — Miłego dnia, John. 

Po tym, jak odszedł, John niechętnie usiadł i nałożył trochę jajek i kiełbaskę na swój talerz. Nie był głodny, ale nie chciał być karmiony na siłę. Otarł z twarzy resztę łez i, nie patrząc na swoich ochroniarzy, zjadł wszystko automatycznie, nie rozkoszując się smakiem. 

Czuł się lepiej, kiedy skończył. Głowa bolała go nieco od wylanych łez, ale był spokojniejszy niż ostatnimi czasy. W pięć minut wyznał Mycroftowi rzeczy, o których nie był w stanie dyskutować z Ellą. Była profesjonalistką, ale nigdy świadkiem i nie rozumiała tak przepełnionej emocjami hybrydy, jaką byli John i Sherlock. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił, rozluźnił się. Być może z powrotem trafi do piekła, gdy powrócą ból i napięcie, jednak w chwili obecnej jego umysł był cichszy.

Ciągle myślał o wiadomości, którą Sherlock zostawił Mycroftowi. Poprosił swojego wszechmocnego brata, by zaopiekował się Johnem. Czy zrobiłby to, gdyby całą winą za swoje nieszczęście obarczał niedyskrecję Mycrofta? Z braćmi Holmes było to mało prawdopodobne. Odsunął swój pusty talerz i potarł skronie. 

— John?

Anthea. Stała za nim ze szklanką wody w jednej ręce i papierowym kubkiem w drugiej. Zaglądając do niego, dostrzegł dwie tabletki.

— Diazepam? Przy tej dawce? Nie, dziękuję. 

— Powinieneś je wziąć, John. W przeciwnym razie dostaniesz zastrzyk. 

Mycroft chciał, by był uległy. Ewentualnie na tyle zrelaksowany, by nie szukał nowych sposobów na ucieczkę albo zabicie się. Wzdychając, John umieścił tabletki przeciwlękowe na języku i połknął je, popijając wodą. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Anthea otworzyła mu usta, podniosła język i pomasowała twarz w obszarze dziąseł. 

— Robiłaś to już wcześniej, prawda? — zapytał. 

Uśmiechnęła się blado. 

— Okazjonalnie. 

John przypomniał sobie sen z ostatniej nocy. 

— Mój pokój — powiedział, czując się dziwnie określając w taki sposób swoją luksusową celę. — Sherlock zostawał w nim wcześniej, prawda? Kiedy był poddawany detoksykacji. 

— Pan Holmes jest osobą, do której powinieneś kierować takie pytania, John. 

— Oczywiście. Broń boże, żebyś mogła mówić za siebie!

Anthea zmarszczła brwi, ale jej głos pozostał przyjemny. 

— Skończyłeś już ze śniadaniem? 

— Tak. I wyczyściłem mój talerz, widzisz? Wciąż muszę wrócić do pokoju? 

— Na razie tak. Masz tam jakieś książki i gazety przywiezione z Baker Street. 

John nienawidził myśli, że agenci Mycrofta kręcili się po jego mieszkaniu, biorąc rzeczy, które uznali za przydatne. Jednak jednocześnie chciał mieć coś własnego w tym okazałym, acz obcym wiejskim domku. 

— W takim razie chodźmy — powiedział. 

Pozwolił Anthei zawiązać przepaskę na oczach i poprowadzić się korytarzem. Diazepam zaczynał już działać: czuł się ociężały i przestał być taki nerwowy. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, spojrzał na ręce i zobaczył, że wciąż znajduje się na nich krew.   
Przez swoje zdezorientowanie zapomniał ją wytrzeć. 

— Widzisz to? — Podniósł palce. — Wiesz, skąd to się wzięło? Z piersi twojego szefa. Mogę nie być jednym, który potrzebuje obserwacji. 

Usta Anthei zacisnęły się, kiedy spojrzała na krew, ale powiedziała jedynie: 

— Ktoś przyniesie ci ręcznik. 

— Nie. Naprawdę. Miło jest sobie przypomnieć, że nawet Mycroft Holmes krwawi. 

John odwrócił się do niej plecami i podszedł do stosu książek oraz gazet przy komodzie. 

— Wydaje ci się, że wiesz wszystko — warknęła Anthea. 

Jej głos brzmiał tak zupełnie inaczej niż normalnie, że aż zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Powoli się do niej odwrócił. Wpatrywała się w niego, wyprostowana mocno. Na jej ładnej twarzy buzowało wiele emocji.

— To dzięki panu Holmesowi jego brat nie umarł będąc nastolatkiem uzależniony od narkotyków. Jest również powodem, dla którego ty wciąż żyjesz. Nic, co kiedykolwiek zrobił, nie zrobił dla siebie. Wszystko było albo dla Brytanii, albo dla Sherlocka, albo dla ciebie. 

John wpatrywał się w nią tylko. Nigdy nie słyszał, by była aż tak ożywiona . Swego czasu myślał nawet, że działała na bateriach duracella. 

— Rozmowa z Jamesem Moriartym o Sherlocku — na jaki kolor zabarwia to jego aureolę? 

Potrząsnęła głową. 

— Naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz. 

— Byłabyś zaskoczona tym, co mogę zrozumieć, kiedy ktoś daje mi jednoznaczne odpowiedzi zamiast jednej z linijek z kartek na _Dzień Szefa_.

Był nieuprzejmy i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wciąż gotowała się w nim szczątkowa złość. Był zły o to, że jego wolność została ograniczona, co było zresztą ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wysłał dziesiątki niedoszłych samobójców — zarówno militarnego personalu, jak i cywili — na obowiązkową obserwację psychiatryczną. Wówczas wiedział, że są bezpieczni i otrzymają pomoc. Teraz, kiedy był jednym z _ograniczonych_ , zrozumiał ich wrogie nastawienie, które przejawiali w desperackich protestach, kiedy tracili kontrolę nad własnym życiem. 

— Powiedziałam już zbyt wiele. — Anthea na nowo przywdziała swoją maskę obojętności. — Pójdę. Ochroniarze będą na zewnątrz. Jeśli będziesz chciał skorzystać z toalety czy potrzebował czegoś, w granicach rozsądku, po prostu zapukaj. 

Kiedy odeszła i drzwi zostały na nowo zablokowane, John usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Czuł się zmęczony — możliwe, że na wskutek działania leków przeciwlękowych, ale również pseudo sesja z Mycroftem mogła być bardziej męcząca, niż mu się wydawało. Zdjął kapcie, po czym wyciągnął się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Przynajmniej w snach nie było zamkniętych drzwi. 

_Dlaczego poprosiłeś go, by mnie pilnował, Sherlocku? Dlaczego wciąż są tajemnice, chociaż ciebie już nie ma?_

Nie był pewien, jak długo spał, nim ktoś potrząsnął jego ramieniem. 

— John, obudź się. — To była Anthea.

— Co? Czego chcesz? — Usiadł, gotowy oburzyć się na to, że jego sen został przerwany. Zawahał się, widząc nawiedzony wyraz jej twarzy. — Coś się stało?

— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego pan Holmes krwawił tego poranka, chodź ze mną. I proszę, nie myśl o ucieczce. Nie odejdziesz daleko.


	7. Rozgrzeszenie

Na zewnątrz dwóch nowych ochroniarzy odpoczywało w wygodnych fotelach, przeglądając gazety. Zerknęli na Johna, po czym wrócili do czytania, skupiając swoją uwagę na odnalezionym właśnie dziale sportowym, który był dużo bardziej interesujący niż gość-więzień. 

Nim John mógł lepiej rozeznać się w otoczeniu, Anthea zawiązała mu oczy i skierowała w lewo. 

— Tędy — powiedziała. Pewny, że zna odpowiedź, nie zapytał, czy Mycroft wiedział o tej wycieczce.

Czterdzieści sześć schodów później, do jego nozdrzy dotarła cytrynowa woń świeżo zmytej podłogi. Teraz byli na półpiętrze i skręcali w lewo. Kolejne dwadzieścia schodów i dźwięk wielokrotnego sygnału towarzyszącego wpisywaniu elektronicznego kodu dostępu. Po tym nastąpił ostry dźwięk, obwieszczający odblokowanie drzwi. Pięć kroków w przód i drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z niskim huknięciem. Zwinne palce szybko pozbyły się jego opaski, majstrując przy węźle z tyłu jego głowy. 

Tak jak jego cela — _sypialnia_ — to pomieszczenie z wysokim sufitem, było pozbawione okien. John wiedział dlaczego: tak wiele drogiego wyposażenia komputerowego nie powinno być widoczne od zewnątrz, nawet przypadkiem. 

Monitory pokrywały jedną ze ścian od podłogi aż po sufit, a każdy z nich ukazywał bieżący obraz z kamer. Efekt był oszałamiający, mimo to nie zazdrościł temu, kto musiał wpatrywać się w nie przez dłuższy czas. 

Jego żołądek zacisnął się, dostrzegając, że jeden z nich ukazywał obraz z kamery skierowanej na frontowe drzwi mieszkania na Baker Street 221. Podczas gdy na nią patrzył, pani Hudson nagle znalazła się w zasięgu kamery. Zatrzymała się na schodach, by wyciągnąć klucz ze swojej torby, pozwalając mu dostrzec bolesne detale jej pomarszczonej twarzy i zgarbionych ramion. Fala wstydu ogarnęła Johna. Musiała przeczytać pożegnalną notkę, którą zostawił i była świadoma tego, jak niewiele brakowało, by i jego straciła. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Mycroft udaremnił jego plany, John zwątpił w swoje pobudki, które napędziły jego determinację, by umrzeć. 

Sherlock najwyraźniej chciał, by ruszył dalej i jedno spojrzenie na panią Hudson podpowiedziało mu, że gdyby umarł, kobieta nie żyłaby zbyt długo po nim.

Kiedy weszła do środka, John oderwał oczy od monitorów i ogarnął wzrokiem resztę pomieszczenia. Regał zapełniony książkami, zajmował ścianę na przeciwko ekranu wideo, a większość z woluminów opatrzona była tytułami dotyczącymi politycznej przyszłości oraz życia sławnych przywódców. Biurko, większe niż większość typowych stołów konferencyjnych, zostało ustawione na środku podłogi i wypełnione folderami dokumentów, notebookami oraz stosami kartek. Laptop był zagrzebany gdzieś w środku tego chaosu, a jego wygaszony ekran migał jakimiś psychodelicznymi wzorami. 

John się gapił: biurko i porozrzucane w nieładzie papiery mogły pochodzić prosto z Baker Street, kiedy Sherlock jeszcze żył. Poddając się impulsowi, podszedł i podniósł zeszyt, leżący najbliżej laptopa. Notatki zapisane były starannym pismem, pokrywającym całą stronę. 

16:25 — kamera 16 — Cressida Road, Brama. Mężczyzna z oczywistym doświadczeniem wojskowym, włóczy się blisko miejsca odbioru przesyłki. Przechodzi na A w celu identyfikacji, to może być obiekt 237891.

21:25 — kamera 1— Tajemniczy sklep New Age, Covent Garden. Istnieje podejrzenie, że kobieta z czarnym warkoczem jest K. Livingston. Niezgrabnie używa prawej ręki, więc prawdopodobnie maskuje leworęczność. Szczupła. Wysłano odcisk stóp do identyfikacji. 

Przełykając ciężko, John odłożył książkę. Pisemne obserwacje, przemyślenia i strategie takie jak te, były niegdyś powszechniejsze na 221B niż kurz. 

Zapiekły go oczy. 

_Pieprzyć to. Kiedy w końcu przestanę płakać?_

Anthea usiadła na biurku, poruszając palcem po panelu dotykowy laptopa, by wybudzić urządzenie ze stanu uśpienia, po czym wpisała polecenie w oknie DOS i wybrała plik. Kilka chwil później, obraz wideo pojawił się na całym ekranie. 

John otarł oczy i zajrzał jej przez ramię. Kamera pokazywała mały pokój, który był niemal całkowicie pusty, z wyjątkiem solidnie wyglądającego, drewnianego krzesła umieszczonego w centrum pokoju, oświetlone lampą i długim stołem dosuniętym do jednej ze ścian. Przypominało mu to prowizoryczny pokój przesłuchań.

— Co to jest? — zapytał John. 

— Zobaczysz. 

Pewnie, to wystarczyło.

**Drzwi otworzyły się chwilę później i jakiś mężczyzna wszedł do środka. Miał jakieś trzydzieści lat i dopasowany, wełniany garnitur, który John kojarzył ze wszystkimi zatrudnionymi przez Mycrofta pracownikami płci męskiej. W prawej ręce miał torbę, którą położył na stole i rozsunął jej suwak. Ciągle w niej grzebał, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i Mycroft wszedł do środka.**

**Starszy Holmes miał na sobie białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i prążkowane spodnie. Żadnego krawata, kamizelki czy marynarki. Skinął drugiemu mężczyźnie, podchodząc prosto do krzesła i zaczynając rozpinać koszulę.**

**— Będziemy kontynuować normalną sesję — powiedział lakonicznie. — Zrozumiałeś, Jenkins?**

**— Tak, proszę pana.**

**— Dobrze.**

**Mycroft zdjął koszulę, składając ją starannie, po czym podał ją Jenkinsowi, który odłożył ją na stół. Jego plecy były poznaczone piegami i głębokimi, czerwonymi pręgami.**

John przyglądał się bacznie ekranowi, starając się rozpoznać te drugie. 

— To otarcia? — Zmarszczył brwi. Przyjrzał się czasowi nagrania: dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści, ostatniej nocy. 

— Po prostu patrz — powtórzyła kobieta. 

**Jenkins, który zdjął swoją marynarkę i podwinął rękawy, zbliżył się do niego.**

**— Proszę o wybaczenie, panie Holmes, ale nie wszystkie rany…**

**— Powiedziałem kontynuuj. — Mycroft odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego ostro. — Mam ci przypomnieć, jak bardzo gardzę powtarzaniem się?**

**— Przepraszam, proszę pana.**

**Jenkins niechętnie sięgnął do torby, wydobywając z niej szpicrutę, która była dłuższa i grubsza od każdej, które posiadał w swojej kolekcji Sherlock. Wygiął ją i przyjrzał się bliżej szerokiej, płaskiej końcówce, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych wystrzępień, które mogłyby spowodować większy ból niż normalnie. Później zajął miejsce za swoim szefem, biorąc zamach, po czym uderzył w już i tak zniszczone plecy.**

Odgłos pękającej skóry był ogłuszający. Anthea drgnęła, a Johnowi opadła szczęka. 

— Jezu Chryste!

**Mycroft zamrugał gwałtownie, a jego dolna warga zniknęła między zębami, jednak pomimo tego, nie poruszył się.**

**— Nie przerywaj. I rób to mocniej, proszę.**

**Jenkins ponownie go uderzył, składając silne ciosy na jego piegowatej skórze i pokrywając ją czerwonymi pręgami.**

**Palce Mycrofta, którymi przytrzymywał się krzesła, zbielały.**

**— Pamiętaj o przodzie — rozkazał, gdy mężczyzna przerwał, by otrzeć pot z czoła.**

**— Tak, panie Holmes.**

**Jenkins przeszedł, by stanąć przed nim i Mycroft usiadł stabilniej, odchylając ramiona, by wyeksponować klatkę piersiową. Młodszy mężczyzna uderzył dwukrotnie, przy czym drugie z uderzeń sprawiło, że Mycroft nieco podskoczył. John szybko dostrzegł, co było tego przyczyną: krawędź szpicruty zahaczyła o skórę tuż nad sutkiem, przecinając ciało, wskutek czego, z powstałej rany zaczęła sączyć się krew.**

**— Proszę pana? — zapytał Jenkins z niepokojem.**

**Mycroft wstał z krzesła, dotykając ostrożnie rany.**

**— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział z uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego ustach. — Powiedziałbym wręcz, że bardzo dobrze.**

— Jak, na Boga, to nazwać? — John wpatrywał się w kobietę. — Dlaczego to robi? Jest obłąkany?

Skrzyżował wzrok z Antheą.

— Obłąkany? Nie. Pełen wyrzutów sumienia? Tak.

— Wyrzutów sumienia?

— Brat wybaczył mu ten wypadek, ale on sam sobie nigdy. 

John czuł się chory. Nagle cała furia związana z odebraniem mu przez Mycrofta wolności odeszła, a on był przerażony, że Holmes dobrowolnie poddawał się torturom. Co działo się z tym wielkim umysłem, skoro potrzebował tak okropnego bólu, by się uspokoić?

— Jak często to robi?

— Raz na tydzień. 

— To nie jest wystarczający czas, by rany się uleczyły. Niszczy swoją skórę. 

— Wiem, jednak pan Holmes się tym nie przejmuje. — Spojrzała w dół na klawiaturę. — Mówi, że ślady pozostawione na reputacji jego brata są nieusuwalne, więc on też powinien mieć trwałe blizny. 

**Na ekranie Jenkins czekał, wyglądając, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo.**

**— Proszę pana, kontynuujemy?**

**Myroft westchnął.**

**— Przypuszczam, że nie. Muszą się zagoić. Dziękuję, Jenkins. Dobra robota.**

Anthea zamknęła laptop. 

— Więc teraz wiesz. 

— Myślę — powiedział powoli John — że to on jest tym, który powinien być trzymany pod kluczem, nie ja. 

— Pan Holmes nie jest samobójcą, John. On wykorzystuje jedyny sposób, który sprawia, że czuje się odpowiednio ukarany. — Wstała. — Zabiorę cię do pokoju. Ufam, że to zostanie między nami. 

John przytaknął. Kiedy założyła mu opaskę, zrozumiał, dlaczego chciała, by zobaczył ten film. Sherlock mógł poprosić Mycrofta, by ten opiekował się Johnem, ale Watson nie był jedynym, który cierpiał wewnątrz. 

Zastanawiał się, co Anthea myślała, że zrobi z tą wiedzą. Był bliski spytania jej, kiedy złapała go za ramię i powiedziała: 

— Proszę, bądź cicho. Wyjdziemy teraz i ktoś mógłby nas usłyszeć. 

John pozwolił jej wyprowadzić się na korytarz. Przeszli może z osiemnaście kroków — dwa więcej i byłoby półpiętro — kiedy Anthea zawołała:

— Panie Holmes! Myślałam, że w dalszym ciągu pan odpoczywa. 

— Aktualnie jestem zadowolony, że tak nie jest. — John usłyszał odpowiedź mężczyzny. — W innym przypadku ominąłby mnie obraz Johna spacerującego po zakazanej dla niego części domu. Jednak jestem pewien, że jest na to dobre wytłumaczenie. — Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był nieco groźniejszy.— Oświećcie mnie. Natychmiast.


	8. Porwanie

John zdecydował się postępować zgodnie ze świetną radą, którą już wiele lat temu wygłosił jeden z jego oficerów odpowiedzialnych za szkolenie: “nigdy nie pozwól draniom, by dojrzeli twój pot” w połączeniu ze starym powiedzeniem: “wciśnij im jakieś bzdury”.

Modląc się, by tylko udało mu się zwieść Mycrofta Holmesa, zesztywniał i warknął: 

— Nie będę tkwił zamknięty w moim pokoju jak dziecko, nawet jeśli zostawiasz mnie z kilkoma zabawkami z domu. Pozwól mi chociaż trochę się poruszać. 

— Proszę o wybaczenie, panie Holmes — wtrąciła Anthea. — Życzył pan sobie, aby zadbać o to, by doktor Watson czuł się najlepiej jak to możliwe. Nie widziałam żadnych przeciwwskazań w spacerze pod nadzorem. Nie istniało żadne ryzyko ucieczki, by trzeba było angażować również ochronę w tę aktywność.

John nienawidził tego, że w opasce nie miał możliwości niczego zobaczyć. Technicznie rzecz ujmując, żadne z nich nie kłamało. Co prawda, nie powiedzieli również całej prawdy, a właśnie niemożność zobaczenia twarzy Mycrofta, utrzymywała go w stanie niepewności. Nie wiedział, czy zacząć się wykręcać - a zrobiłby to dla dobra ich wszystkich - czy kontynuować tę farsę. 

Minęło kilka pełnych napięcia sekund, nim Mycroft odpowiedział:

— Bardzo dobrze. Skoro masz takie życzenie, będę szczęśliwy, mogąc ci towarzyszyć. Ale nie w środku. Moja droga, proszę, byś przyniosła płaszcz i buty dla Johna i spotkała się z nami w foyer. 

— Oczywiście, panie Holmes. 

Smukłe palce Anthei wycofały się z ramienia Johna, szybko zastąpione mocniejszym uściskiem Mycrofta. John znieruchomiał; dotyk mężczyzny przypominał mu o nagraniu wideo i sprzecznych uczuciach: trosce, wstrząsowi oraz resztkach złości, które chwilowo go sparaliżowały. 

— Chodź, John. — Mycroft pociągnął go w odpowiednim kierunku. Kiedy powoli schodzili po schodach, starszych Holmes dodał cicho: — Wiem, co robiliście. Powinienem upomnieć waszą dwójkę, jednak tego nie zrobię. 

— Och? — Przełknął. — A co czyni nas takimi wyjątkowymi? 

Mycroft przystanął. 

— Fakt, iż odkąd Sherlock odszedł, wasza dwójka jest mi najbliższa. 

John nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć poza:

— Wierzę ci. 

I ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, tak właśnie było.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Mycroft, a jego głos zrobił się dziwnie niski. — Może w takim razie powinienem podziękować ci za obejrzenie mojej sesji. Moje pełne żalu słowa nigdy cię nie przekonały, jednak najwyraźniej materiał wideo, już tak. 

Zeszli schodami i skręcili w prawo. 

— Wciąż jesteś rozdarty, John. Mogę to stwierdzić. Podczas spaceru więcej o tym porozmawiamy.

— Mogę zapytać, gdzie jestem? 

— Tak, oczywiście. Posiadłość rodziny Holmes w Yorkshire Dales. Dorastaliśmy tutaj z Sherlockiem. Chwileczkę… — Kliknęło i ciężkie drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, skrzypiąc zawiasami. — Tutaj jesteśmy. 

Kapcie Johna dotknęły płytki, a nie wykładziny. Wówczas drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, a Mycroft zdjął jego opaskę.

Stanęli w jasnym, przestronnym foyer, pod masywnym żyrandolem, który rzucał tęczowe refleksy na kremowe ściany. Przez matowe szkło w ręcznie rzeźbionych, dębowych drzwiach, światło zalewało pokój dzienny. Stojący na ustawionym z boku, marmurowym stole, wazon z delikatnie pachnącymi kwiatami, dodawał tylko elegancji. 

John zwrócił uwagę na to wszystko, nim spojrzał na Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes miał na sobie nieco inny strój, niż zazwyczaj; wełniany, granatowy garnitur, kamizelkę i jedwabną koszulę oraz krawat. Wiedza, że te drogie ubrania zakrywały siniaki i nacięcia, przywołała w nim niepokój. Mycroft pochwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. 

Anthea stała przed drzwiami z dwoma płaszczami przewieszonymi przez jedną rękę i parą butów w drugiej. To drugie natychmiast podała Johnowi. 

— Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasowało. Zgadywałam twój rozmiar. 

Założył je. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że pasowały idealnie. Mimo wszystko, pracowała dla Mycrofta. 

— Bardzo dobrze — pochwalił ją szef. Uśmiechnęła się, podając mu czarny płaszczy, który John widział w jednej z witryn Harrodsa. Był mieszanką kaszmiru oraz futra z szynszyli i kosztował niemal pięć tysięcy dolarów. 

— Dziękuję, proszę pana. 

Kiedy po chwili podała Johnowi identyczny płaszcz, oświadczył:

— Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie dotykałem czegoś tak drogiego. 

— Nie ty jeden. — Mycroft dopiął guzik, po czym poprawił krawat. — Dopiero dzisiaj rano przyszły z Londynu. 

Przesunął palcami po miękkim materiale z niemałym podziwem. 

— Dziękuję. 

Gdy już John skończył się ubierać, Anthea podeszła do niego z parą kajdanek, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. Odsunął się. 

— Nie wyjdę w tym. 

— W porządku — powiedział do niej Mycroft. Podniósł stojący w rogu parasol i wziął Johna pod ramię. — Myślę, że nie będą konieczne. 

— Dobrze, panie Holmes. — Schowała kajdanki z widoczną ulgą. — Jak długi przewiduje pan spacer?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Napiszę ci, kiedy zostanie nam dwadzieścia minut do powrotu. 

— Dobrze, panie Holmes. — Otworzyła podwójne drzwi i weszła do środka, pozwalając się im zamknąć. — Miłego spaceru, panowie. 

Na zewnątrz, chłodny i orzeźwiający wiatr smagał twarz Johna. Odetchnął głęboko, wdychając woń świeżo skoszonej trawy, palonych liści i czystej ziemi. Kiedy ostatnio był w kraju? Później sobie przypomniał: przypadek Baskerville’ów. Rozejrzał się po krajobrazie, tu i ówdzie dostrzegając zagajniki drzew i oczyma wyobraźni widział wszędzie Sherlocka. 

Ten nieśmiały uśmiech, który był identyczny, nieważne, czy był z Johna dumny, czy akurat się z niego naśmiewał. 

Ciemne loki, łatwo poruszane wiatrem, zwłaszcza takim jak ten. 

Wysoka, chuda postać przebijająca się przez tłum niczym lodołamacz, na wskutek czego łopotały poły jego płaszcza. 

Czując wilgoć na twarzy, John spojrzał w górę na bezchmurne niebo, zaintrygowany. Zabrało mu chwilę, by zrozumieć, że to były łzy, a nie deszcz. Wziął drżący oddech. 

— Chryste. Spójrz na mnie. Dopiero co było dobrze. Teraz to. 

Mycroft poprowadził go wzdłuż kolistej alei, przechodząc obok parkingu aż na podjazd, który otaczał nieskazitelnie utrzymany trawnik i krzewy. Patrząc przez ramię, po raz pierwszy widział dworek z zewnątrz: trzypiętrowy, okazale wyglądający, kamienny budynek z milionem okien i dwupasmowym dachem. Krzewy dzikiej róży kwitły wzdłuż ścian, a kilka potężnych, starych dębów rzucało cień na trawnik. W całości dwór Holmesów wyglądał jak jedno z tych eleganckich, starych domostw, które latem wypełnione były gośćmi weselnymi. Jednak John przeczuwał, że przez wiele lat nie odbyły się tu żadne radosne uroczystości. 

— Czasami też chciałbym móc płakać, John. Ale to nie leży w mojej naturze. Dlatego radzę sobie z tym na inne sposoby.

— Przykładowo się torturując. — John potrząsnął głową.

— Różne religie świata praktykują umartwianie własnego ciała. Niektórzy rzymskokatoliccy mnisi wykorzystują to podczas swojej pokuty. 

— Och, daj spokój. To było praktykowane za ciemnych wieków. 

— Ludzka natura tylko nieznacznie się od wtedy zmieniła. Wciąż powoli i boleśnie zabijamy naszych wrogów. Wciąż popełniamy straszne błędy, za które nie wystarczy przeprosić. 

John nic nie powiedział.

— Kiedy zajmujesz taką pozycję, jak ja i masz swoje zobowiązania, wybory nigdy nie są proste — kontynuował. — Moriarty nazywał mnie człowiekiem z lodu i przyznaję, że naprawdę to określenie do mnie pasuje, kiedy podejmuję decyzje, których kosztem są ludzkie życia. Ale to nie znaczy, że równocześnie nic nie czuję, kiedy już jest po wszystkim. 

Zatrzymał się i puścił ramię Johna na tyle długo, by wyciągnąć paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę z kieszeni płaszcza. John tylko raz widział wcześniej, żeby palił — w dniu, kiedy przekazał mu wiadomość o śmierci Adler - ale zaspokajanie nałogów nie było czymś typowym wiążącym się z zachowaniem Mycrofta. 

Nie tak jak w przypadku Sherlocka. Sprawy, nikotyna, niebezpieczeństwo… Młodszy Holmes   
żył tak, by zaspokajać swoje pragnienia i impulsy. John miał tylko jeden i to - a raczej on - został wyrwany mu przez śmierć. Próbował, ale zawiódł, nie mogąc sobie z tym poradzić. I przez to teraz był tutaj. 

— Nie tylko jestem rozbity przez to, że Sherlock odszedł, a również o to zły — powiedział. — Potrzebowałem kogoś, by obwinić go za doprowadzenie do tego, a ty byłeś najwygodniejszym celem. 

Mycroft długo zaciągnął się cygarem i wznowił ich spacer. 

— Zazwyczaj jestem. — Nie było goryczy czy ironii w jego tonie. 

— Tylko, że to wcale nie była wyłącznie twoja wina. To Donovan i Anderson odbezpieczyli bezpiecznik. Ty tylko dolałeś oliwy do ognia. 

— Również nie powstrzymałem eksplozji. I to chyba najbardziej cię denerwuje. 

— Co masz na myśli?

— Nie przeszkodziłem Sherlockowi w skoku. 

Z początku, John zgodził się z tymi delikatnymi słowami oskarżenia. Był zły, że wszechmocny Mycroft Holmes nie pojawił się w ostatniej chwili helikopterem, z siecią, czy czymkolwiek, co mogłoby odciągnąć Sherlocka od skraju dachu i powstrzymać przed skokiem. W końcu zawsze był w pobliżu, zmuszając go i Sherlocka do kłopotliwych rozmów czy wizyt w ich mieszkaniu, by ukarać brata, bądź zaoferować mu sprawę. Ale gdzie był, kiedy naprawdę go potrzebowali?

— Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu — kontynuował Mycroft — jestem tylko brytyjskim gubernatorem. Nie jestem Bogiem. 

— Nie zawsze sprawiasz wrażenie, by tak było. 

— Touché, John.

Dalszą drogę ulicą kontynuowali w milczeniu, a jedynym dźwiękiem był chrzęst żwiru pod ich butami. W końcu John zapytał: 

— Kiedy przestaniesz to robić?

— Masz na myśli dobrowolne poddawanie się karom cielesnym? — Starszy Holmes spojrzał w kierunku głównej drogi. — Teraz, kiedy rozmawiamy o tym otwarcie, może nie być już konieczne. 

— Dobrze. Patrzenie, co sobie robisz, było straszne. 

— Cóż… widziałem cię, jak szedłeś tamtego dnia pod budynek patologii, John. 

Nim doktor mógł odpowiedzieć, słaby odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu dobiegł jego uszu. John nie zaniepokoił się na tyle, by się obejrzeć, ale Mycroft powiedział:

— To dziwne. Przyjechał ktoś z mojego biura. — Puścił ramię Johna i sięgnął po telefon. — Nie mam jednak żadnego powiadomienia. 

Pojazd podjechał bliżej. To było czarne Renaul Kangoo, ten sam typ, który John często widział używany przez ludzi Mycrofta do zapewniania transportu. Kiedy skręciło z głównej drogi, Mycroft szybko wystukał coś na klawiszach komórki, po czym schował go do kieszeni, wyprostował się i spojrzał na podjeżdżającego vana. 

Kiedy był oddalony od nich już tylko o jakieś dwanaście stóp, John dostrzegł, iż Mycroft zesztywniał. 

— John — powiedział nieco podwyższonym głosem. — Wracaj do domu. Teraz. Biegnij. 

— Co? 

Mycroft skręcił i popchnął go. Mocno. 

— Biegnij!

Van nagle zjechał na pobocze. Drzwi się otworzyły. Pięciu mężczyzn wyskoczyło z wnętrza pojazdu i ruszyło w ich kierunku. Mieli na sobie jeansy i skórzane kurtki, a ich fryzury i ruch wskazywały na wychowanie wojskowe. 

Jeden z nich zbliżył się do Johna, ale Mycroft był już między nimi, wymachując mieczem, który do niedawna był jeszcze parasolem. Ostrze zanurzyło się w klatce napastnika, rozrywając skórę i ciało. John starał się pomóc, pomimo fizycznej niemocy spowodowanej jego ostatnią bezczynnością, ale dwóch mężczyzn złapało go za ręce i łatwo zmusili go do opadnięcia na kolana. Jego dłonie zostały skrępowane za plecami. 

Kiedy Mycroft starał się dotrzeć do Johna, by mu pomóc, dopadło go dwóch napastników, a podczas zaciętej walk z nimi, uderzył o kamienną ścianę, po której się osunął. 

John usłyszał łomot, a kiedy spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, ujrzał głowę Mycrofta ześlizgującą się po murze. Kiedy starszy mężczyzna dotarł na ziemię, przewracając się na plecy, jęknął cicho. 

John znowu to zobaczył. To samo, co widział w koszmarach od pogrzebu. 

Blada twarz poznaczona smugami krwi wypływającymi z brzydkiego rozcięcia. Szerokie, nieruchome oczy. Tym razem włosy były proste i kasztanowe, a nie ciemne i kręcone, ale przerażenie było równie paraliżujące, co wówczas. 

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą John zarejestrował, nim pochłonął go mrok, był jego własny krzyk.


	9. Znowu więźniem

Kiedy John otworzył oczy, jego pierwszą reakcją było zdezorientowanie. Znajdował się w słabo oświetlonym pokoju z betonowanymi ścianami i pojedynczymi drzwiami. Kamera została zamontowana w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia, a jej przeszklony obiektyw skierowany był wprost na niego. 

\- Kurwa - jęknął. Próbował wstać, szybko orientując się, że grubymi linami został przywiązany do składanego, metalowego krzesła. Nie miał pojęcie, jak udało mu się obrazić Mycrofta do tego stopnia, że zamknął go w piwnicy. 

Wówczas sobie przypomniał. Zasadzkę. Walkę. Krew. 

John krzyknął, zaczynając się szamotać. Gdzie był Mycroft?

Czy żył?

Zaklął, zaciskając zęby, rzucając się do przodu tak gwałtownie, że krzesło przechyliło się i przewróciło, ciągnąc go za sobą. 

Otworzyły się drzwi. John zamarł, patrząc na wysokiego, krępego mężczyznę z włosami ściętymi w żołnierskim stylu. 

\- Witaj, John - powiedział, brzmiąc przyjaźnie. - Dobrze widzieć, że w końcu się obudziłeś. Od dawna chciałem cię spotkać. 

\- Gdzie jest Mycroft?

\- Również tutaj. Nie jest w najlepszym stanie, przyznaję, ale żyje. 

_Och, dzięki Bogu_.

\- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego się tu znajdujemy?

Mężczyzna skłonił głowę i uśmiechnął się. John zgadywał, że musiał mieć jakieś trzydzieści pięć lat albo był nieznacznie młodszy. Tak jak jego słudzy miał na sobie jeansy, bawełnianą koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Nazywam się Sebastian Moran - powiedział, po czym nie odezwał się, czekając na reakcję ze strony Johna. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. 

Moran westchnął. 

\- Może i nie. Jim nigdy nie dzielił się z nikim swoim prywatnym życiem. 

\- Jim… - John zamarł. - Pracowałeś dla Moriartyego?

\- Pracowałem _z nim_. Był moim partnerem. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. - Musnął lewą dłonią szeroką, złotą obrączkę. - Byliśmy razem przez pięć lat. 

_Dobry Boże, Moriarty był jego mężem._

\- I kiedy Sherlock Holmes wpakował mu do buzi jego własny pistolet, moje życie się skończyło. Miałem misję. - Moran pochylił się nad nim, chwycił oparcie jego krzesła i bezceremonialnie pociągnął, ustawiając je razem z Johnem pionowo. 

\- Jesteś żołnierzem - powiedział John, dostrzegając nieśmiertelniki przesuwające się pod koszulką mężczyzny. 

\- Kiedyś. Tak jak ty. Podpułkownik Sebastian Moran. Wcześniej snajper brytyjskiej piechoty. 

\- Czyli przywlokłeś nas tutaj, by zabić?   
\- Ktoś dzisiaj umrze, ale to nie będziesz ty, John. Jesteś tutaj ponieważ znalazłeś się w niewłaściwym miejscu w dobrym czasie. Mam sprawę do wyjaśnienia z Mycroftem Holmesem. Kiedy to się skończy, będziesz mógł odejść. Wiem, że byliście blisko z Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale nie jesteś kimś, kto mógł zapobiec śmierć Jima. 

\- Nie rozumiem. 

\- Gdyby Holmes lepiej pilnował swojego młodszym bratem, obaj bylibyśmy teraz dużo szczęśliwsi. 

John pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Twierdzisz, że zarówno Sherlock jak i Moriarty wciąż by żyli, gdyby Mycroft trzymał Sherlocka na krótszej smyczy? 

\- Obaj wiemy, że to prawda. 

John zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Powstrzymać Sherlocka Holmesa przed zrobieniem czegoś, co chciał? Musiałbyś go zamrozić. 

\- Może trzeba było to zrobić! - Głos Morana stał się mocniejszy. - Był niebezpieczny. Najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił, było zabicie się. 

\- Tak, a Moriarty był przykładem zdrowia psychicznego i wypełniania obywatelskiego obowiązku?! Do ilu kool-aidów* wypicia cię zmuszono? 

John nie zauważył ciosu, ale zdecydowanie już go poczuł. Jego głowa odskoczyła do tyłu i światło eksplodowało mu przed oczami. 

\- Nie masz o niczym pojęcia - wysyczał były snajper. 

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, myślę, że wszystko doskonale rozumiem. - John zlizał krew z rozbitej wargi. - Tak naprawdę chcesz zabić Mycrofta, ponieważ jest bratem Sherlocka. Nie możesz zabić martwego człowieka, więc chcesz zastąpić go jego najbliższą namiastką. 

\- Przyznaję się do winy. A propos, czas zadbać o interesy. - Sprawdził zegarek. 

\- Nie chcesz tego zrobić - odparł desperacko John. 

\- Co prawda to prawda… - Zamilkł. - Zamierzasz siedzieć tu i wmawiać mi, że nigdy nie obwiniałeś Mycrofta Holmesa o śmierć Sherlocka?

\- Owszem, obwiniałem. Ale wróciłem do rzeczywistości. 

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że straciłeś z nią kontakt. - Moran skierował się do drzwi. - Ale jeśli ci to pomoże, nie będzie to dla niego tak bolesne, jak na to zasługuje. Zresztą, zobaczysz. 

Po czym wyszedł, zostawiając Johna sam na sam z jego obawami. 

___ 

* Popularny w USA napój w proszku do szybkiego rozrobienia ;)


	10. Osiem minut

John nie był pewien, jak wiele czasu minęło, nim drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, ale każda sekunda była czystą torturą. 

Nie miał żadnych złudzeń odnośnie ratunku w ostatniej chwili, nie kiedy ten, kto zazwyczaj występował w tej roli, również był więźniem. Walcząc z więzami i dławiąc wściekłe łzy, przeklinał, że to musiało zdarzyć się akurat wtedy, gdy miękł względem Mycrofta, którego życie okazało się być całą serią niemożliwych wyborów i przemyślanych decyzji. Obiecał sobie spróbować polubić mężczyznę. Pozytywna relacja z bratem Sherlocka mogła być uzdrawiająca zarówno dla niego jak i drugiego mężczyzny. Teraz już nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. 

Sebastian Moran był pogrążony w obsesyjnym smutku, który uniemożliwił mu właściwy osąd i sprawił, że żądał krwi za krew. Potrzebna do tego była ofiara, poświęcenie, a jako że Sherlock już odszedł, szukał satysfakcji w śmierci jego brata. 

Jako lekarz, John widział ten przerażający impuls zarówno w czasie pracy, jak i wówczas, gdy pacjent umierał, a jego bliscy w szale atakowali lekarzy zarówno fizycznie jak i później w sądzie. Nie mogli zaszkodzić winnym, w tym przypadku komórkom nowotworowym, czy znikającym sprawcom wypadku drogowego, więc kompensowali sobie to w sposób, który przeczył zdrowemu rozsądkowi. 

Dwóch mężczyzn wtoczyło duże, wyściełane ustrojstwo, przypominające dentystyczny fotel. Trzeci wszedł za nimi, popychając przenośny stolik, na którym leżały czarne teczki. Po umieszczeniu obu tych rzeczy jakieś cztery stopy od Johna, odeszli. 

Och, Chryste, to się nie może dziać naprawdę. 

John ugryzł się w policzek, by powstrzymać krzyk, kiedy Moran wszedł do środka z depczącymi mu po piętach dwoma osiłkami na wpół prowadzącymi, na wpół wlokącymi Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes wyglądał okropnie: krew brudziła jego normalnie białą koszulę i oblepiała włosy, a twarz była pokryta siniakami; jego lewa ręka dziwnie zwisała, jakby była złamana, wręcz wyrwana ze stawu. John wydobył z siebie dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy szlochem a jękiem. Opuchnięte oczy Mycroft otworzyły się i ten zdobył się na słaby uśmiech. 

— John — wychrypiał. — Wyobrażam sobie, że wyglądam strasznie. Ci panowie nie podzielali mojego zdania poczynionego z obserwacji na temat ich seksualnych preferencji, ani zabawnego statusu cywilnego rodziców. 

To było zbyt wiele. John skierował oszalałe spojrzenie na Morana. 

— Proszę, nie rób tego. Czego jeszcze chcesz? Masz co chcesz. 

— Ma czego chce albo przynajmniej tak myśli — powiedział Mycroft. — Nie potrwa zbyt wiele czasu, nim zrozumie, że kiedy szuka się zemsty, jeden grób nie jest w stanie nawet ukoić rozszalałego umysłu. 

— Jesteś inteligentny, panie Holmes, przyznaję ci to — odparł Moran, kiwając na powitanie czwartemu mężczyźnie, który wszedł do środka. Ten położył skórzaną, lekarską torbę obok fotela i podwinął rękaw Mycrofta fachowym ruchem. 

— Jednak niefortunnie nie byłeś równie mądry, kiedy chodziło o monitorowanie twojego brata. 

— Sherlock zawsze mówił to samo, podpułkowniku Moran. 

— W takim razie nie powinieneś był pobłażać mu tak długo. 

— To właśnie to, co robią starsi bracia. Możliwe, że zrozumiałbyś to, gdybyś… — oczy Mycrofta zlustrowały go szybko — nie był najmłodszy i przez ostatnie pół roku chociaż raz odezwał się do kogoś z rodzeństwa. 

Moran zmarszczył brwi. 

— Nie boisz się śmierci, co, Holmes?

— Nie. Okupowałem pozycję guwernatora i dwie rzeczy, o których dowiedziałem się, że są w życiu pewne to: podatki i śmierć. 

Mężczyzna zajmujący się Mycroftem rzucił Johnowi niepewne spojrzenie, przemywając nasączonym alkoholem wacikiem miejsce w zgięciu łokcia mężczyzny. Następnie zawiązał wokół jego ramienia gumową rurkę, by uwydatniły się jego żyły. 

— Powinieneś czuć się winny — warknął do niego John. Mężczyzna szybko odwrócił wzrok, otwierając torbę na rozstawionym stole. W środku był mechanizm, który ostrożnie wyjął i ustawił w pozycji pionowej. 

Był wysoki na półtorej stopy i przypominał mały wieszak. 

Jednak zamiast zawieszonych na nim modnych, wiosennych ubrań, były trzy plastikowe wypełnione cieczą pojemniki, do których przymocowano rurkę chirurgiczną, a wszystkie trzy żyłki zakończono strzykawkami podłączonymi do pojedynczych wenflonów. 

John dokładnie wiedział, co to było: wykonane na zamówienie urządzenie, które wstrzykiwało śmiertelną substancję. Nigdy wcześniej żadnego nie widział, ale wiedział, że niektórzy lekarze używali ich na prośbę pacjentów, by zakończyć cierpienia tych, którzy byli nieuleczalnie chorzy. 

Jedna z buteleczek zawierała zwykły roztwór soli. Druga środek usypiający, na przykład tiopental sodu. Za to trzecia aktywowała się, napełniając się, dopiero wówczas, gdy pacjent tracił przytomność; wówczas gromadziła się w niej śmiertelna mieszanka barbituranów. 

Ten niby-lekarz zdjął osłonkę wenflonu, po czym umieścił go w ręce Mycrofta i zabezpieczył go taśmą, by się nie wysunął. Kimkolwiek był, nie zależało mu na oglądaniu wyniku swojego dzieła. 

Mycroft przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem, zupełnie jakby miał zaraz przejść zwykły zabieg chirurgiczny. 

— Mogłem dostać kulkę, podpułkowniku. Naprawdę nie było potrzeby robić sobie kłopotu. 

— Och, to nie dla ciebie. — Moran zbliżył się do stolika i dołożył drugą walizkę: z małym pudełkiem z czerwonym guzikiem, które zostało podłączone do aparatury długim, czarnym przewodem. — Tylko dla Johna. 

John nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. 

— Co?

— Widziałeś jak Sherlock Holmes spada z kilku pięter i w ułamku sekundy z twojego najlepszego przyjaciela zamienia się w połamanego trupa. Mam zamiar oszczędzić ci teraz podobnej sceny i uczynić to prostszym dla pana Holmesa. Ale jest coś, co chcę w zamian. 

John próbował przełknąć, ale nie potrafił. 

— Co to jest? 

Oczy Morana błyszczały. 

— Chcę, byś potem na mnie polował. Jak Sherlock na Jima. Daj mi coś, bym znowu zaczął walczyć. Rywalizację. Grę. 

— Chce, byś uczynił go następcą godnym Jamesa Moriarty’ego — wytłumaczył Mycroft. — Gonił go, poświęcił całą swoja energię, by mnie pomścić. John Watson, niegdysiejszy kompan wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa, podążający za nim na koniec świata, podbuduje jego ego. Biedak nie wie, że stanie się najgroźniejszym przestępcą* wymaga czegoś więcej niż posiadania silnych przeciwników. 

Moran zamachnął się i wymierzył solidny cios w jego brzuch. Mycroft jęknął i wysapał:

— Przynajmniej uderzyłeś mnie gdzieś, gdzie jest nieco podszewki. Milutko.

— Wciąż możemy zrobić to boleśniej — warknął były snajper. 

— A jeśli odmówię? — wypalił John. 

— Jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś, iż jeden z moich ludzi ma medyczne doświadczenie. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo i co pięć minut będzie łamał po jednej kości w jego ciele. Po kilku godzinach pan Holmes będzie tu już tylko szmacianą lalką. 

Wyobrażenie sobie tego sprawiło, że John poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. 

— Cholera, zrobię to! — Krew wrzała w jego uszach, paląc je niczym łzy, które właśnie spływały po jego policzkach. — Chcesz, bym zmusił cię do życia w ciągłej ucieczce? To będzie pieprzona przyjemność. 

Moran uśmiechnął się. 

— Liczę na to

— Nie robiłbyś tego, gdybyś był mądry. — John drżał z wściekłości i żalu. — Tak naprawdę, najmądrzejszą rzeczą byłoby zabicie mnie po wszystkim. W przeciwnym razie nie znajdzie się nawet minuta, w której byłbyś bezpieczny. 

Sebastian Moran wyglądał na szczęśliwego. 

— Jestem pewien, że uczynimy nasze życia ekstremalnie ciekawymi. A teraz, wróćmy do interesów. W tej chwili, uruchomię maszynę. Zacznie się od roztworu soli. Pięć minut później, penothal sodu z trzeciego pojemniczka w mniej niż minutę pozbawi go przytomności. Następnie zacznie przepływać mieszanka chlorku potasu i bromku pancuronium. Umrze w dwie minuty. 

— Skurwiel! — wrzasnął John, wyrywając się do przodu przez co liny zaczęły wrzynać się mu w pierś. — Jesteś równie nienormalny co twój chłopak!

— To już pozostaje do odkrycia. A teraz, zostawię waszą dwójkę. Wrócę za dziesięć minut, już po tym, jak się skończy. — Patrząc w dół na Mycrofta, dodał: — Żegnam, Panie Holmes. 

Nacisnął czerwony przycisk, salutując Johnowi, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając Mycrofta z ośmioma minutami życia i Johna z nową definicją piekła.  
__

NIe byłam pewna, jak dokładnie oddać - arch-criminal i taka forma najlepiej pasowała mi do definicji


	11. Zapamiętuję cię

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Mycroft zrelaksował się na krześle, jakby to było siedzenie w jego prywatnym odrzutowcu. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, widząc przerażone spojrzenie Johna. 

— W porządku, John. Nie boję się. 

Przez jego umysł przeleciały obrazy cudownych ratunków w ostatniej chwili z poprzednich spraw. Przypomniał sobie “Ślepego Bankiera”, kiedy to Sarah omal nie została przebita strzałą przez grupę cyrkowców. Ale Sherlock tym razem się nie pojawi, a nawet jeśli John zdołałby się uwolnić z krzesła i wyciągnąć wenflon z ręki Mycrofta, to tylko oznaczałoby dla niego bolesny koniec. Przed oczami stanęła mu także ich pierwsza wspólna sprawa, “Studium w Różu", kiedy zastrzelił obłąkanego taksówkarz, gdy Sherlock, jak twierdził, tylko kupował sobie czas. Teraz jednak nie miał ani pistoletu, ani możliwości użycia rąk. 

— Chryste, Mycroft… — John ledwo mógł mówić. — Tak bardzo mi przykro. 

— Nie powinno. Zawsze wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia przydarzy mi się coś takiego. Takie już ryzyko zawodowe. Szczerze mówiąc, czuję się szczęśliwy. Jeden z moich przodków został wysadzony przez bombę w samochodzie. Innego znaleziono w łóżku z poderżniętym gardłem. Moja śmierć okazuje się więc stosunkowo łagodna. 

John był zbyt przygnębiony, by dyskutować nad zaletami jednego typu egzekucji nad innym. 

— Nigdy nie dałem ci szansy. Jedynie, będąc na ciebie złym, byłem jakoś w stanie radzić sobie z utratą Sherlocka. Przykro mi. Naprawdę. 

— John, wszystko dobrze. Wybaczam ci. 

— Nawet, jeśli na to nie zasługuję? 

— Zasługujesz. 

John patrzył na tę dumną twarz z orlim nosem, jasnoniebieskimi oczami i łagodnym uśmiechem. Pomimo krwi i siniaków, Mycroft wyglądał na niemal spokojnego. Kiedy uniósł brew, John odpowiedział:

— Zapamiętuję cię. 

Skupił się na każdym szczególe: sposobie w jaki pierś Mycrofta unosiła się i opadała z każdym oddechem, ruchem jego rąk pod skórzanymi paskami, oczami błyszczącymi nadnaturalną inteligencją. Oczami, które w ciągu kilku minut zamkną się, chociaż życie będzie toczyć się dalej. Wszystko, co pozostanie po tym niesamowitym człowieku to chłodna powłoka.

— Nie ruszaj za Moranem samotnie — powiedział Mycroft, nie spuszczając oczu z urządzenia. Póki co jedynie roztwór soli przepływał przez rurkę do wenflonu. — Powinieneś mieć wpływowego asystenta. 

John potrząsnął głową. Mycroft oczywiście nie potrzebował, by dodawać mu otuchy, ale on sam tak. I chociaż to, co mówił, w żadnym razie nie podnosiło Johna na duchu, jednak było wszystkim, co miał. 

Urządzenie kliknęło głośno. Obaj spojrzeli, jak roztwór solny przestał lecieć, a zaczął drugi - sodek potasu. 

— Faza druga — powiedział Mycroft. — Proszę, nie obraź się, gdybym zasnął, podczas naszej rozmowy. Nie stanie się tak dlatego, że jestem znudzony, zapewniam cię. 

— Mycroft. 

Starszy Holmes odwrócił głowę. Ich oczy się spotkały. 

Jako lekarz, John zawsze był doskonały w pocieszaniu umierających. Jego współczucie było legendarne gdziekolwiek pracował i żołnierze oraz cywile często prosili o jego obecność podczas ich ostatnich chwil oprócz, a czasem nawet zamiast, duchownego. Teraz jednak był w rozterce. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się równie bezużytecznym. 

— Patrz na mnie. — Było wszystkim, co był w stanie powiedzieć. 

Mycroft skinął głową. Po ostatnim spojrzeniu na kamerę w suficie, oparł się i ponownie skupił na Johnie. 

— Zabiję drania — wyszeptał John. — Przysięgam. — Starał się nie zwymiotować. W każdej chwili Mycroft mógł stracić przytomność, a wówczas sekundy będą go dzielić od śmierci. John chciał krzyczeć, płakać i posłać Sebastiana Morana do diabła. Jednak siedzący przed nim mężczyzna zasługiwał na to, by nie być niepokojonym podobnym zachowaniem aż do końca. 

— Jestem przekonany, że tak właśnie będzie. Sebastian Moran jest cynowym żołnierzykiem. Ty natomiast jesteś prawdziwym żołnierzem, John. Nie ma z tobą żadnych szans. Współczuję mu. 

— Powinien zginąć. 

— Zawiodę się na tobie, jeśli tak nie będzie. 

Palce Mycrofta, którymi dotychczas leniwie stukał o drewniany podłokietnik, zaczęły poruszać się wolniej, aż w końcu przestały. Jego spojrzenie wciąż było utkwione w twarzy Johna, ale jego powieki zatrzepotały. Kiedy ponownie się zamknęły, gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, znowu je otwierając i ziewnął. 

— Przepraszam. 

— Za co? 

— Nie sądzę, by dłużej udało mi się utrzymać przytomność. 

Brzmiał, jakby przepraszał za kiwanie się na nudnym wykładzie. Starając się nie pozwolić zawładnąć nad sobą emocjom, John zaśmiał się słabo. 

— Sherlock zawsze mówił, że byłeś leniwy. 

Oczy Mycrofta znowu się zamknęły, ale usta wykrzywiły w uśmiechu. 

— Teraz przynajmniej mam pretekst, by zasnąć. 

Uczucie bezradności i żalu powoli zaczynało zamieniać się w białą furię. Obserwując, jak mężczyzna powoli oddycha, wbijał sobie paznokcie tak głęboko w skórę, że aż pojawiła się krew w miejscu jej przerwania. 

— Zabiję go — wyszeptał, powtarzając to jak mantrę. — Ja… 

Dźwięk ostrzału przerwał tę litanię, a po chwili dobiegł go odgłos biegających i krzyczących po korytarzach mężczyzn. Słuchał zaszokowany, ośmielając się wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze trochę nadziei, po czym wykrzyknął: 

— Pomocy! Jest tam kto?! Potrzebuję tutaj pomocy! 

Pełen nadziei odwrócił się do Mycrofta, zamierzając wywalczyć sobie drogę do maszyny i wyrwać wenflon własnymi zębami. Krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył Holmesa siedzącego prosto z uśmiechem satysfakcji na ustach

— Ach, doskonałe wyczucie czasu — powiedział Mycroft mocnym głosem. — Udawanie zapadnięcia w sen było dość proste, jednak nie sądzę, bym mógł wystarczająco przekonująco odegrać atak serca. 

— Co do diabła?!

Podnosząc głos, by być słyszalnym pomimo zamieszania, jakie było na zewnątrz, Mycroft odparł:

— Gniew może być potężnym sojusznikiem, ale potrzeba przebaczenie również, John. 

— Nie rozumiem. 

— Ten dżentelmen, który zamontował mi wenflon, był dawnym lekarzem w armii, jednak zdezerterował, gdy nie zezwolono mu na odejście, by być przy umierającej żonie. Miałem z nim kilka chwil bez osób postronnych, kiedy patrzył na mnie po tym, jak mnie bił i mogłem dostrzec całą jego historię w postawie żołnierza, obrączce i innych znakach. Byłem w stanie stwierdzić, że nie był szczęśliwy z zespołem morderczych dezerterów Morana, więc zaoferowałem mu amnestię, jeśli nam pomoże. Odpuszczenie wszystkich zaległych win. Wybaczenie. 

— Masz na myśli… 

Mycroft skinął na zbiorniki z płynem. 

— W tej chwili dostaję jakieś witaminy w kroplówce. Do tego pan Penner powiadomił moich ludzi, gdzie jesteśmy. 

John ponownie uwierzył w cuda. 

Dowlókł się razem z krzesłem do starszego mężczyzny i zajął się jedną z opasek na jego nadgarstku, pomagając sobie zębami. Kiedy uwolnił jego rękę, Mycroft rozpiął pozostałe ograniczenia, wyciągnął wenflon i rozwiązał Johna. Skrzywił się, poruszając lewą ręką, ale szybko zapewni: 

— Zwichnięta, nic ponadto, chociaż piekielnie boli. 

Nim ten mógł odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Sebastian Moran z szaleństwem w oczach, dzierżąc glocka w lewej ręce, wpadł do środka

— Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? — wrzasnął na Mycrofta. Był tak rozwścieczony, że lufa drżała gwałtownie w jego uścisku. 

— Masz oczy i uszy, czyż nie, podpułkowniku? Odpowiedź jest oczywista. 

— Nie wciskaj mi tych swoich gówien! Oczy i uszy, ta? Kiedy nacisnę ten spust, Holmes, nie będziesz miał nawet pieprzonej głowy! 

John rzucił się na niego, jednak Moran był zbyt daleko…

Rozbrzmiał wystrzał i wrzask śmiertelnie rannego człowieka.


	12. Jak za dawnych czasów?

Moran runął do przodu: pistolet uderzył w ziemię, kiedy on złapał się za postrzelone ramię. W tym samym czasie do pomieszczenia wpadło trzech mężczyzn w ciemnych uniformach, kamizelkach kuloodpornych i z bronią w pogotowiu. Za nimi pojawił się czwarty mężczyzna w cywilnym ubraniu, trzymając policyjny rewolwer. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, a pot zrosił jego czoło zaraz pod srebrnymi włosami. 

Lestrade. 

\- John! - krzyknął, opuszczając broń. - Dzięki Bogu, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. 

\- Greg? Co ty tutaj robisz? 

\- Przyjechałem z Londynu, żeby cię odwiedzić i sprawdzić, jak radzisz sobie z panem Holmesem. Tak się złożyło, że przybyłem akurat w momencie, kiedy strażnicy ruszali wam na pomoc. - Skinął przez ramię Anthei, która pojawiła się w wejściu do pomieszczenia. - Wprosiłem się na przejażdżkę. 

\- Cieszymy się, że ci się udało. - Mycroft powoli usiadł w fotelu, który jeszcze przed chwilą miał zostać miejscem jego śmierci. - Wybaczcie mi, że siadam, panowie, ale nieco mi słabo. Nasi gospodarze nie zapewnili mi ciepłego powitana. 

Moran wciąż słabo próbował się wyrywać, kiedy dwóch mężczyzn pociągnęło go do pozycji stojącej. Krew spływała po lewej stronie jego piersi: John nie potrzebował oglądać rany, by wiedzieć, że bez natychmiastowego leczenia rana będzie śmiertelna. Mimo, że ból musiał być ogromny, Moran warknął: 

\- To jeszcze nie koniec!

\- Koniec? - powtórzył Mycroft. - Nie sądzę, by to kiedykolwiek naprawdę się zaczęło. 

\- Kto to? - zapytał Lestrade. John widział smugę dymu wydostającą się powoli z lufy jego pistoletu: to on musiał oddać szczęśliwy strzał. 

\- Przyjaciel Moriarty’ego - powiedział ponuro John. Każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała, żeby ruszył i dobił Morana, póki ma jeszcze szansę . Koszmar ostatnich kilku godzin domagał się zadośćuczynienia. Gdyby nie Lestrade, John dobrze wiedział, że Moran by się nie zawahał. 

Zrozumiał, że przekroczył granicę. 

Jako lekarz i żołnierz, od lat był świadkiem nagłych śmierci. W szkole medycznej widział ofiary morderstw, samobójstw i wypadków, a na polu bitwy w Afganistanie zabijał z własnej broni. Później spotkał Sherlocka i niebezpieczne przypadki wymagały od niego podjęcia równie drastycznych środków, jak na przykład zastrzelenie taksówkarza. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie chciał faktycznie kogoś zabić. 

Do teraz. W tej chwili trząsł się z potrzeby zaciśnięcia palców wokół szyi Morana i ściskania, dopóki nie wyciśnie z niego resztki życia. Ludzie tacy jak Sebastian Moran i James Moriarty mogli zostać potraktowani tylko w jeden sposób. Więzienie było bezużyteczne. Nawet rygorystyczny areszt wojskowy jedynie mógłby wywołać u Morana śmiech. 

Zauważył, że Mycroft go obserwuje. Holmes go rozumiał. 

\- Jesteś niczym - powiedział do Morana obcym głosem. - Nic dziwnego, że Moriarty nie wspomniał o tobie ani Sherlockowi, ani mnie. Jesteś tylko służącym. Zwierzątkiem. 

Mycroft uśmiechnął się. 

\- Gdy zostaniesz stąd zabrany, przesłuchają cię. A kiedy to się skończy, zostaniesz potraktowany tak samo, jak wszyscy nieudolni przestępcy. 

Chciał powiedzieć: Dostaniesz kulkę w głowę i bezimienny grób - ale powstrzymał się pod wpływem obecności Lestrade’a. 

Inspektor i tak był bardziej niekonwencjonalny, niż jego współpracownicy, ale nawet on mógł uznać metody Mycrofta za niesmaczne. 

Moran wrzasnął. 

\- Pieprz się, Watson! - Mimo rany, szarpnął wolnym ramieniem, sięgając do kieszeni i rzucił się na Johna. Coś metalowego pojawiło się w jego uścisku. John nagle poczuł ból, gdy coś chłodnego przebiło się przez jego prawe ramię, odrzucając go w tył, aż uderzył plecami w Lestrade’a. 

Mycroft momentalnie zerwał się z krzesła. Mimo tego jak wyglądał i zapewne również się czuł - jakby przeżył zderzenie z pociągiem - jego ruchy były błyskawiczne. Chwycił Morana za tył głowy, drugą łapiąc za brodę, po czym gwałtownie przekręcił, skręcając mu kark. Nóż, który został przeznaczony do poderżnięcia Johnowi gardła, uderzył głośno o podłogę, a w ślad za nim runęły cięższe zwłoki. 

Lestrade’owi opadła szczęka na widok tak szybkiego i gwałtownego działania. Mycroft stał nad milczącym teraz ciałem i powiedział spokojnie: 

\- Zaatakował doktora Watsona, Inspektorze. 

\- Wiem, panie Holmes. Widziałem. Ale… Chryste. 

\- W porządku, John? 

John pozbył się rozerwanego rękawa z ramienia, gdzie znajdowała się pulsująca rana. Była brzydka, ale wyłącznie powierzchowna. 

\- Będę potrzebował szwów i boli jak cholera, ale nic mi nie jest. 

Głośne westchnięcie ulgi. 

\- Dobrze. Teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, myślę, że nie będę już dłużej odkładał mojego omdlenia. 

Mycroft, którego twarz szybko straciła resztę zawdzięczanego adrenalinie koloru, zamknął oczy i przechylił się do przodu. John złapał go swoim sprawnym ramieniem, nim ten uderzył o ziemię, po czym delikatnie położył go na plecach. 

Anthea z krzykiem pospieszyła do nich. Opadła na kolana i złapała swojego szefa za rękę. Lestrade w tym czasie zdjął kurtkę i podłożył mu ją pod głowę. 

\- John? Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku? 

Mężczyzna sprawdził puls Mycrofta, który chociaż słaby, był stabilny. 

\- Tak myślę. Został wcześniej okropnie pobity i doznał urazu głowy. Musimy zabrać go do szpitala. 

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, doktorze Watson - powiedział jeden z ludzi Mycrofta. - Pan Holmes korzysta wyłącznie z prywatnej opieki, nie publicznych placówek.

\- Dzwonię po wsparcie medyczne, by spotkali się z nami na zewnątrz. - Nie puszczając bezwładnej dłoni Mycrofta, Anthea wyjęła Blackberry i wybrała numer. Kobieta zachowywała się spokojnie, jednak John widział, że musiała z całych sił nad sobą panować. Wyglądało na to, że zarówno Mycroft jak i Sherlock mieli bardzo oddanych ludzi. 

\- Kurwa - Lestrade potrząsnął głową. - Sherlock zawsze mówił, że jego brat był ważny, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że aż tak… - Wskazał dłonią na uzbrojonych strażników i ciało Morana, nim spojrzał bezpośrednio na Johna. - Zakładam, że skoro wszystko zostało opanowane, nie muszę wspominać o tym moim przełożonym? 

John uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. 

\- W ogóle, Greg. 

Najwyższa władza już o wszystkim wiedziała. 

******

Mycroft odzyskał przytomność, gdy przybył zespół medyczny, jednak stanowczo odmawiał leżenia na noszach. 

\- Nie, dziękuję, mogę chodzić - powiedział nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. 

\- Jest pan pewien? - dopytywała Anthea.

\- Całkowicie - Starszy Holmes ostrożnie stanął na nogi przy pomocy Johna i Lestrade’a.. - Jednak doceniłbym, gdybyśmy poruszali się powoli, panowie. 

Anthea wraz z dwójką strażników ruszyli do wyjścia. John zorientował się, że Moran zabrał ich do opuszczonej fabryki leżącej jakieś piętnaście mil od dworku Holmesów. Kiedy wyszli na światło dzienne, zauważył byłego wojskowego lekarza, który uratował ich życia, stojącego na stronie i rozmawiającego z ludźmi Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes skinął na niego i zawołał:

\- Nasza umowa funkcjonuje. Proszę iść z tymi dżentelmenami, panie Penner. Sam wykonam niezbędne telefony. 

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. 

\- Dobrze, panie Holmes. I dziękuję. - Następnie zasalutował Johnowi, który automatycznie powtórzył gest. 

Po raz pierwszy John dobrowolnie wszedł do eleganckiego samochodu, który już na nich czekał. Anthea siedziała obok kierowcy, podczas gdy ich trójka skierowała się na tyły. Oficjalnie wyglądające dokumenty były porozkładane po całej długości siedzeń i Inspektor złożył je przepraszająco. 

\- Przepraszam. Te są moje. Przywiozłem ze sobą ostatnie sprawy. Pomyślałem, że zechcesz na nie spojrzeć, John. 

\- Ja? 

\- Oczywiście, że ty. Może będziesz miał jakieś pomysły. Wiesz przecież, że Sherlock nie był odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co robiłeś w waszym zespole. 

John rozumiał. Lestrade przypisywał jego depresję nie tylko żalowi, ale również utracie gwałtownych, intensywnych emocji i celu: emocjonalnie okaleczonemu żołnierzowi brakuje wojny. I może miał rację. Kiedy wszyscy siedzieli, a samochód ruszył, John automatycznie sięgnął po dokumenty. Lestrade uśmiechnął się, podając mu je, podczas gdy Mycroft ułożył głowę na ramieniu Johna, zamykając oczy. 

Pierwszy plik dotyczył jubilera, rzekomo zamordowanego, którego ciało zostało znalezione w Highgate Cemetery. John przeglądał raport kryminalistyczny, gdy Mycroft wymamrotał:

\- Dość oczywiste. 

John poruszył się: nie był świadomy tego, że drugi mężczyzna czyta mu przez ramię. 

\- Tak? - Lestrade zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. 

\- Tak. - Mycroft stłumił ziewnięcie. - Jeśli spojrzysz na jego finanse, zobaczysz, że miał kłopoty. Okradał grób i uderzył głową o kamień. 

\- Ale na żadnym z pobliskich kamieni nie było krwi. 

\- Ponieważ nie uderzył od razu. John, spójrz w raport. Jak daleko mógł odejść po takim urazie głowy?

John przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym. 

\- Nie wiem, jak daleko, ale to nie mogło trwać więcej, niż pięć minut. Później wykończyło go krwawienie w mózgu. 

\- Dokładnie. Inspektorze, jeśli poszukasz w promieniu oddalonym o pięć minut od miejsca znalezienia ciała, jestem pewien, że zlokalizujesz miejsce wypadku. Przyczyną śmierci było zwykłe nieszczęście, a nie morderstwo. Sprawa niewarta twojego czasu. 

Mycroft zamknął na chwilę oczy, dzięki czemu John z Lestrade’em mieli namiastkę prywatności. . 

\- Jak za dawnych czasów - powiedział Lestrade. 

John przytaknął smutno. 

\- Prawie. 

Mycroft ponownie się wtrącił. 

\- Kto prowadził analizę, Inspektorze? 

\- Anderson. 

Starszy Holmes prychnął. 

\- To wiele wyjaśnia. Wszędzie potrzebny jest jakiś idiota, nawet w Scotland Yardzie. 

John był już bliski roześmianiu się, gdy nagle zobaczył, albo wydawało mu się, że tak było, ciemno odzianą postać stojącą obok zabezpieczeń umożliwiających wejście na prywatny teren dworku. Ów wrażenie szybko zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie obraz wysokiego mężczyzny z białą twarzą, wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi i kręconymi, czarnymi włosami. 

Czy to ty, Sherlocku? Witasz nas jako duch? 

Gardło Johna zacisnęło się. Gdyby był sam, prawdopodobnie zaszlochałby. Tak czy inaczej, nie był już tak zdesperowany, jak kilka dni temu. 

Być może, mimo wszystko, istniała jeszcze nadzieja.


	13. Ruszając z miejsca

Cicho pomrukując, Audi zatrzymało się przed zalanym światłem dworkiem, a frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i prywatny zespół lekarzy i pielęgniarzy pospieszył w dół schodów. John mógł pójść o własnych siłach, jednak dopiero po zapewnieniu, że wszystko z nim w porządku. 

Mycroft zemdlał po raz drugi i musiał zostać wniesiony do domu przez pielęgniarza, który był zbudowany niczym Schwarzenegger. 

— Można by pomyśleć, że to premier został postrzelony! — wykrzyknął Lestrade, mrugając pod wpływem jasnych świateł i biegających wszędzie postaci. 

— Właściwie nie jest to zbyt dalekie od prawdy — odparł John. 

Ku jego uldze, zaprowadzono ich obu do jednego pomieszczenia, gdzie otoczono ich opieką lekarską - przestronnej komnaty, gdzie jakiś czas temu zaszedł między nimi pamiętny incydent. Tym razem jednak długi stół był dosunięty do ściany i dwa wózki do przewozu chorych zajęły jego miejsce z pudłem pełnym medykamentów stojącym między nimi. 

Podczas gdy zszywano jego ramię, John obserwował trzech lekarzy krążących wokół nieprzytomnego Mycrofta, co rusz dotykających jego klatki piersiowej i oczyszczających pokryte krwią włosy i twarz. Widząc, że ich obserwuje, jeden z lekarzy powiedział:

— Będzie z nim dobrze, doktorze Watson. Ma zwichnięte lewe ramię, trzy pęknięte żebra oraz wstrząs mózgu, ale o ile nie pojawią się jakieś niepożądane komplikacje, wyzdrowieje. 

— Do diabła, John… — Mycroft potrząsnął głową. — Najwyraźniej przyciągam do siebie nieszczęścia z równym zapałem, co niegdyś Sherlock. 

John otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale musiał przyznać mu rację. Mycroft równie mocno prosił się o katastrofę co on. Może w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka nie zabawiał się z wypełnioną trucizną pigułką, ani nie ścigał gigantycznego Czecha ciemnymi tunelami, ale bezustannie był narażony na bycie zastrzelonym przez zamachowca, wysadzonym przy pomocy bomby w samochodzie oraz na ludzi pokroju Sebastiana Morana. A jeśli był pod tym względem podobny do Sherlocka, nie sądził, by zamierzał traktować to inaczej niż on. 

Mycorft odzyskał przytomność, gdy lekarze bandażowali jego żebra. Jęknął głośno z bólu, opamiętując się jednak równie szybko, co przypomniało mu o sobie jego poczucie godności. Wówczas zagryzł wargę i wysyczał. 

— Kurwa, to boli. 

John nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ten przeklinał; ból musiał być naprawdę straszliwy. 

— W porządku, Mycroft. Pęknięcie żeber jest potworne. Wkrótce podadzą ci środki przeciwbólowe. 

— Byłoby miło. — Starszy Holmes spróbował usiąść, jednak poddał się, opadając z powrotem na poduszki z grymasem bólu. 

— Wejście w stan letargu, dopóki to wszystko nie minie, byłoby jeszcze lepsze. 

Lestrade się na to uśmiechnął. 

— Letarg w tej chwili brzmi idealnie. Co do innej przyczyny mojej obecności, John: kurator jest dupkiem a ja od miesięcy potrzebowałem wakacji. Dostałem pokój w gospodzie w Harrogate na następne dwa tygodnie. Powinieneś wpaść na pół litra, kiedy już poczujesz się lepiej. 

John zrozumiał, że radość, którą czuł względem Lestrade'a dotyczyła jego osoby w roli cudownego ratunku a nie przyjaciela. Podejrzewał, że gdyby chciał wyjść z Inspektorem, Myroft by go nie zatrzymał, jednak nie potrafił podjąć się poczynienia pierwszego kroku. 

Chciał - nie, potrzebował - zostać z Mycroftem. Byli sobie potrzebni, by w pełni się uleczyć. Wciąż widział czerwone pręgi pokrywające nagą pierś mężczyzny i coś w jego wnętrzu ścisnęło się. 

— Będę szczęśliwy, mogąc skorzystać z twojej propozycji, Greg. Może uda nam się spotkać w ciągu kilku dni... 

— W razie potrzeby masz mój numer. — Lestrade podniósł się, pocierając oczy. — Jest późno; najlepiej, jeśli wrócę. Być może jutro do was zajrzę, panie Holmes, nie przeszkadza to panu? 

— Mycroft, proszę. I nie. Oczywiście, że nie. 

John również wstał. Wyciągając dłoń, powiedział:

— Dzięki za przybycie. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Wiem, że od dłuższego czasu tylko martwiłem moich przyjaciół…

Lestrade potrząsnął jego dłonią. 

 

— To prawda. Ale śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że teraz już będzie dobrze. 

John przytaknął. 

— Też tak myślę. 

 

******

John Watson był zmuszony zmierzyć się z wieloma ranami w ciągu następnych dni. Przeszkadzała mu ręka, ale prawdziwe cierpienie wciąż wynikało z przyczyn psychicznych i emocjonalnych. Każdej nocy śnił o Sherlocku i nie mógł otrząsnąć się z uporczywego wrażenia, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wciąż żyje i go obserwuje. W końcu obudził się o północy, czując w pokoju zapach wody kolońskiej Sherlocka. 

Albo myślał, że tak było. 

Tak jak Mycroft obiecał, sytuacja, w której się znalazł, stała się dla niego prostsza. Co prawda nie tak szybko, jakby sobie tego życzył, ale jakikolwiek postęp był lepszy niż depresja, za której pomocą był bliski zabicia się. Dobrowolnie brał antydepresanty, przyznając, że dzięki nim myślał jaśniej i przeżywał swój smutek bez destrukcyjnych impulsów. Do tego chodził na długie spacery, czasami samotnie, jednak zazwyczaj w towarzystwie Mycrofta, który słuchał jego opowieści i w razie potrzeby był wsparciem. 

Po upewnieniu się, że Mycorft miał raję co do śmierci jubilera, Lestrade zaczął podsyłać im pliki ze stanowiącymi wyzwanie przypadkami faksem albo w załączniku na pocztę. John łapał wydruki, po czym zapoznawał się z nimi, skupiając na sprawozdaniach sądowych. Był zadowolony, wiedząc, że jego medyczne doświadczenie i zaznajomienie z metodami Sherlocka pozwalało mu widzieć rzeczy, które śledczy przegapiali. Jednak kiedy coś nie miało sensu — nawet jeśli był to tylko drobny szczegół — pokazywał plik Mycroftowi, który zawsze rozjaśniał mu jego wątpliwości, a gdy był w nastroju, by odebrać Johnowi przyjemność z rozwiązywania sprawy, całkowicie ją rozwiązywał. 

— Oczywiste — mówił. Wówczas zamykał laptopa oraz przesuwał górę dokumentów na bok, by wdać się z nim w rozmowę. O Sherlocku. O uczuciach Johna. O przyszłości. John wierzył, że te rozmowy przynosiły również korzyści Mycroftowi. Przed śmiercią Sherlocka mężczyzna musiał ograniczać wszelkie rozmowy do tego, czym się aktualnie zajmował. 

Johnowi zawsze wydawało się, że jego obcesowość wynikała z jego osobowości bądź byłą wynikiem biurokratycznego prania mózgu, jednak teraz zrozumiał, że stanowiła tarczę. Byłą ogrodzeniem trzymającym wszystkich poza pałacem umysłu Mycrofta. Kiedy on i John byli sami i obniżał nieco swoje osłony, starszy Holmes wydawał się być zupełnie normalny; nawet okazywał entuzjazm: pokazywał zęby podczas uśmiechu, siedział w fotelu z podkulonymi nogami i śmiał się ciepło. 

Byli dla siebie lepsi niż jakikolwiek psychiatra. 

— Chciałbym, byś dla mnie pracował, John — powiedział jednego popołudnia Mycroft. 

— Co robiąc? 

— Sortując te rzeczy. — Starszy Holmes machnął ręką na raporty policyjne. — Często dotyczą one kwestii, które są nie tyle niebezpieczne, co wysoce poufne, a ja ufam ci zarówno w tej, jak i innych kwestiach. Nie musisz decydować teraz, ale pomyśl o tym. 

— Chcesz po prostu kogoś, kto zajmie się tą częścią pracy, która wymaga chodzenia — droczył się z nim John. Wiedział jednak już, jaka jest jego odpowiedź, kiedy jego lewa ręka przestała drżeć. 

 

******

Następnego popołudnia Molly przyjechała odwiedzić go z Londynu, zabierając ze sobą panią Hudson. Po pozdrowieniu Johna z dużym uściskiem, przeprosiła ją na dwadzieścia minut, mówiąc, że potrzebuje porozmawiać z Mycroftem. Nim wróciła, John raczył się towarzystwem pani Hudson. 

— Pan Holmes mówi, że znowu będziesz pomagał ze sprawami Scotland Yardu — powiedziała wesoło, gdy siedzieli wokół skomplikowanego zestawu do parzenia herbaty. 

— Trochę. 

— Jak za dawnych czasów — westchnęła pani Hudson. — Za wyjątkiem Sherlocka… — Zamilkła. — Przepraszam, John. 

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. 

Molly przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy. 

— Musisz wiedzieć, że jest z ciebie dumny. Sherlock. 

John uśmiechnął się tęsknie, ale pani Hudson zmarszczył brzmi. 

— Nie masz przypadkiem na myśli “był”, moja droga?

— Przepraszam? 

— Powiedziałaś, że Sherlock jest dumny. 

— Och. — Molly zaczerwieniła się, maskując pomyłkę nerwowym chichotem. — Przepraszam. To z przyzwyczajenia. 

— W porządku. — Jojn dotknął jej dłoni. — Nawet nie zauważyłem. Nie wiem, czy to za sprawą tego miejsca, ale wszędzie go czuję. Czasami jestem z tym pogodzony, innym razem po prostu chcę… — Zamarł. 

Ten moment wybrał Mycroft, by wejść do pokoju, poruszając się ostrożnie ze względu na sztywny bandaż owinięty wokół żeber. 

— Chcesz, ale nie robisz tego, John — powiedział, gdy usiadł. — To jest postęp. 

— Wydaje się być raczej po prostu pewnego rodzaju radzeniem sobie. 

Mycroft uśmiechnął się i wymienił nieczytelne spojrzenie z Molly. 

— Czasami te dwie rzeczy niczym się nie różnią.


	14. Widząc ducha

_Sześć miesięcy później._

Gdy Audi zatrzymało się przed 221 Baker Street, John miał zamiar od razu skierować się do łóżka. Dzień był wyczerpujący: Mycroft otrzymał informację, jakoby trzech rumuńskich terrorystów zaszyło się w mieszkaniu w podejrzanej dzielnicy Ealing, a prowadzone przez Johna dochodzenie nie tylko to potwierdziło, ale również doprowadziło do tego, że znalazł się przywiązany do krzesła - po raz kolejny - i bity, dopóki nie przybyło wsparcie Mycrofta. 

Z całą pewnością miał w swojej karierze mniej bolesne dni. 

Jednak pomimo siniaków i okazjonalnie łamanych kości, John uwielbiał pracować dla starszego Holmesa. Przeglądał medyczne raporty podejrzanych zgonów, które zazwyczaj okazywały się być zamachami, wykorzystywał swoje wojskowe doświadczenie do kierowania zespołami zajmującymi się likwidacją zagrożeń oraz przeglądał sprawozdania z działalności terrorystycznej w całym Londynie. 

Nie różniło się to zbytnio od pracy nad przypadkami z Sherlockiem: przeważał element niebezpieczeństwa i daleko idące konsekwencje najmniejszego błędu. Z tą różnicą, że teraz przez większość czasu pracował w pojedynkę, będąc w kontakcie z szefem jedynie przy pomocy maleńkiej słuchawki od bluetootha, którą bezustannie nosił. 

Wciąż regularnie się spotykali. Mycroft zawsze dzwonił po niego, by przyszedł do biura, ilekroć miał dla niego nowe zlecenie albo istniejące zmieniało swój status. Kilka razy w tygodniu spotykali się, by zjeść wspólnie lunch i obiad, a ilekroć John wpadał w kryzys emocjonalny, wystarczyła wiadomość od Mycrofta, by poczuł się lepiej. Zresztą, coraz lepiej radził sobie ze stratą, jaką poniósł. 

Po spędzeniu dwóch miesięcy w posiadłości Holmesów, wrócił na Baker Street. Mycroft oczyścił mieszkanie ze wszystkiego, co mogłoby przywoływać wspomnienia, a pani Hudson była przyjemnie uciążliwa, doglądając go mimo ciągłego przypominania, że “nie jest jego kucharką/gosposią/czymkolwiek”. Wciąż brał leki, ale dzięki wsparciu przyjaciół i postawieniu przed nim nowego celu, nie przewidywał załamywać się w najbliższym czasie. 

— Dobrze to dzisiaj rozegrałeś — powiedział Mycroft. 

John potarł jeden z posiniaczonych policzków. 

— Czy to znaczy, że dostanę podwyżkę? 

Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, ile starszy Holmes mu płacił. Otrzymał kartę debetową i kredytową, chociaż nawet na oczy nie widział oświadczenia o wystąpienie po takowe. Jakby tego było mało, zawsze działały, nawet w maszynach na chipy i piny, które niegdyś tak bardzo nienawidziły kontaktu z jego własną kartą. 

Mycroft zaśmiał się, wychodząc za nim na chodnik. 

— Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym wszedł na górę, John? Chciałbym omówić z tobą pewną kwestię. 

— Czy to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki? — John skrzywił się. Miał wrażenie, że nawet jego siniaki są posiniaczone. 

— Tak. Nie zabiorę ci dużo czasu. Nie martw się. 

John skinął przyzwalająco, wchodząc do budynku. Pani Hudson wyjechała na weekend, więc wewnątrz było nienaturalnie cicho. W przeciwnym razie mógłby nie usłyszeć dźwięku skrzypiec, który ucichł natychmiast, gdy razem z Mycroftem przekroczyli próg. 

John zamarł. 

— Co to było? 

Starszy Holmes spojrzał w stronę schodów. 

— Było co? 

— Słyszałem… nieważne, prawdopodobnie czyjeś radio albo grającą telewizję. 

Zapalił światło i wspiął się po schodach z idącym za nim w ciszy mężczyzną. 

Chociaż podczas tych kilku miesięcy naprawdę polubił Mycrofta, mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że rozmowa będzie krótka. Zaczęła go boleć głowa. 

Kiedy uporał się z zamkiem i otworzył drzwi do 221b, po czym wszedł do środka, pierwszym, co zobaczył, był duch. 

Wysoki, blady duch z kręconymi, ciemnymi włosami i najbardziej przenikliwym spojrzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek napotkał. 

— John. Dorze cię widzieć. 

Upiór mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, ale John już tego nie usłyszał. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, a podłoga nienaturalnie zbliżyła, gdy stracił przytomność. 

xxxx

Kiedy John się ocknął, pierwszą jego myślą było to, że ratunek był tylko snem i wciąż siedział przywiązany do krzesła w paskudnym mieszkaniu, czekając, aż rumuni znowu zaczną wykorzystywać go niczym worek treningowy. Desperacja, by pozostać wolnym od bólu tak długo jak to możliwe, sprawiła, że nie otworzył oczu, udając, że wciąż jest nieprzytomny. 

— Sherlock, będzie dobrze. — Mycoroft. — To po prostu dla niego zbyt wiele. 

— Jesteś pewien, że konieczne było skucie go? John nie jest jednym z twoich “gości rządowych”. 

Sherlock. 

— Wiesz, że go tak nie postrzegam. — Głos Mycrofta stwardniał. — To dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa i prawdopodobnie twojego, dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieć, jak zareaguje na wiadomość, że po tym wszystkim wciąż żyjesz. 

John otworzył oczy z sapnięciem. Leżał na sofie, a jego kostki i nadgarstki były skute kajdankami. Bracia Holmes siedzieli na krzesłach, obserwując go niczym dwa jastrzębie. 

Obaj. 

— John! — Sherlock zerwał się ze swojego siedzenia i ukląkł przy kanapie. Jego szare oczy przesuwały się po twarzy jego niegdysiejszego współlokatora z czymś przypominającym radość. Mycroft pozostał na krześle, ale uważnie ich obserwował, ściskając rączkę od parasola z niezwykłą siłą. 

Usta Johna były suche. 

— Sherlock? 

— Tak. 

— Jak? Widziałem twój upadek; Czułem twój puls… NIE MIAŁEŚ pulsu! Byłeś martwy!

— Musiałem na pewien czas zniknąć. Byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie, John. Tak samo jak Molly, Lestrade i pani Hudson. Musiałem pozwolić niektórym, by myśleli, że nie żyję. 

— Strzelcy Moriarty’ego, cały czas mieli was na muszce — dodał Mycroft, nie spuszczając wzroku z bladej twarzy Johna. — Gdyby Sherlock nie popełnił samobójstwa - a jak wiemy,  ostatecznie nie zniknął - zostalibyście zamordowani. Ostatnie zagranie Moriarty’ego było naprawdę podłe. 

— Molly i Mycroft mi pomogli — wtrącił Sherlock. To, co mówił dalej, nie do końca docierało do Johna. Było coś o upadku na materac na ciężarówce, ciele, które użyli i jednym z podwładnych Mycrofta, który, jadąc rowerem, musiał zatrzymać Johna wystarczająco długo, by mogli podmienić Sherlocka z ciałem na obryzganym krwią chodniku. — Miałem pod pachą gumową piłkę, którą ścisnąłem; dlatego nie mogłeś wyczuć pulsu w moim nadgarstku — zakończył. 

— Lekarze, którzy wzięli go z ulicy, pracowali dla mnie — dodał Mycroft. 

John zamknął oczy i powoli odetchnął przez nos. Jego serce waliło w piersi, ale całe ciało było zimne. 

_Jestem w szoku…_

— Dlaczego teraz? — wyszeptał. To było wszystkim, co był w stanie powiedzieć. 

— Ponieważ dopiero teraz stało się to bezpieczne. 

John spojrzał na niego, mrugając. 

— Co? 

— John — powiedział delikatnie Mycroft. — Moriarty stworzył małe imperium. Sebastian Moran chciał utrzymać cię żywym z egoistycznych pobudek, ale tylko pomyśl, co by się stało, gdyby Sherlock się pojawił? Wówczas to na nim by się skupił, a ty nie byłbyś mu już dłużej potrzebny. 

— Moran nie żyje od miesięcy. Zabiłeś go!

— Miał następców. Organizacja takich rozmiarów nie złożyłaby odpowiedzialności za cały dobrobyt w ręce dwójki ludzi. Zajęło znaczną ilość czasu, by się wszystkich pozbyć i unieszkodliwić. 

— John — Sherlock brzmiał na zaskoczonego i nieco zranionego. — To koniec. Wróciłem. 

— Nie wróciłeś. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie odszedłeś. Cały ten czas, kiedy o tobie śniłem, słyszałem dwój głos w nocy, bądź zapach twojej wody kolońskiej rano… to byłeś ty, czyż nie? Obserwowałeś mnie. 

Młodszy Holmes skinął głową. 

— Nie potrafiłem trzymać się z daleka. Ja… dbałem o ciebie… bardziej niż o kogokolwiek innego. Oszalałbym, gdybym nie mógł cię zobaczyć, dotknąć. 

John wybuchł. Walcząc z kajdankami, wrzeszczał: 

— To ja oszalałem, Sherlocku! Byłem bliski popełnienia samobójstwa. Miło wiedzieć, że uznałeś, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie, ty zasługujesz by tego uniknąć. 

Mycroft wstał, ale nic nie powiedział. Przenosił wzrok między pozostałą dwójką. 

— I ty! — John wrzasnął na niego. — Zaufałem ci! A ty trzymałeś tę wiedzę poza moim zasięgiem. 

— Dla twojego dobra, John. 

— Dlaczego do cholery uważasz, że nie można było powiedzieć mi prawdy? 

— Ponieważ nie jesteś dobrym aktorem. Nie było możliwości, byś był w stanie utrzymać tę farsę, by nabrać następców Moriarty’ego. 

John z powrotem opadł na kanapę, potrząsając głową. 

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Wszyscy trzymaliście mnie w niewiedzy. Pozwoliliście cierpieć. Chryste, nawet pieprzona Molly wiedziała. 

— Zaistniała sytuacja była okropna i niesprawiedliwa dla ciebie — przyznał Sherlock. — Ale to koniec. 

Mycroft zmarszczył na to brwi, jednak, nim zdążył otworzyć usta, John go ubiegł: 

— Mój Boże, Sherlock, przeszedłem piekło. A ty po prostu mówisz “ to koniec”?

Mężczyzna wyglądał na autentycznie zdezorientowanego. 

— Ale tak jest. W czym problem? 

— Chryste. — John nie wiedział, czy krzyczeć, płakać, czy się śmiać. — Jesteś pieprzonym detektywem, a nie masz o niczym pojęcia!

Sherlock wykrzywił usta, a następnie pochylił się, obejmując Johna, by przyciągnąć go jak najbliżej. 

Przytłoczony wzrokiem, zapachem i dotykiem mężczyzny, którego śmierć już dawno opłakał, John nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać łez, jednak wciąż krzyczał: 

— Odpieprz się. Puść mnie! Wynoś się stąd. odpieprz się!

Sherlock tylko go trzymał.

— Kurwa, żyjesz, kurwa, Sherlocku…

W końcu uspokoił się, opadając na kanapę. Jego twarz była czerwona, a łzy pokrywały jego policzki, znikając pod swetrem. 

— Kurwa, Sherlock… — powtarzał w kółko. 

Mycroft wyjął swój Blackberry. 

— Muszę zadzwonić — powiedział cicho. — Zostawię was na chwilę. 

Wszedł do starej sypialni Sherlocka, którą teraz John wykorzystywał jako biuro. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, John wyszeptał: 

— Potrzebuję cię przytulić, ty pieprzony, samolubny dupku. Powinienem skręcić ci kark, ale wszystkim, czego chcę, jest objęcie cię. 

Sherlock odsunął się, wyjął klucz od kajdanek z kieszeni i wpierw uwolnił kostki Johna. Kiedy zdjął kajdanki z nadgarstków, John usiadł, pocierając skórę, która była pokryta siniakami i zaczerwieniona po jego histerii. 

— Dzięki — wyszeptał. — A teraz wybacz, ale pozwolę sobie usunąć się z twojego życia równie łatwo, jak ty z mojego. 

Z tymi słowy, zamachnął się mocno zaciśniętą pięścią i uderzył Sherlocka w twarz, trafiając w prawy policzek tak mocno, że ten został odepchnięty  i, zataczając się, upadł na podłogę. Wówczas John zerwał się z kanapy, kierując do drzwi. 

A raczej próbował. Zamiast tego jednak wbiegł prosto w ramiona Mycrofta.


	15. Kara

— Nie! — krzyknął John, podczas gdy Mycroft próbował go powstrzymać przed ucieczką. — Pozwól mi odejść!

— John — powiedział wyższy mężczyzna, wyjątkowo opanowanym głosem, charakterystycznym dla kogoś, kto zmaga się z emocjami. — To nie jest czas na nieprzemyślane zachowanie. Proszę, uspokój się i nas wysłuchaj. 

— Nie. Muszę się stąd wydostać! Do cholery, to zbyt wiele!

Mycroft pociągnął Johna w kierunku kanapy, gdzie Sherlock wciąż leżał tak jak upadł, z otwartymi ustami i dłonią przyciśniętą do uderzonego policzka. 

— Sherlock, poproszę kajdanki — odchrząknął mężczyzna. — John, przykro mi, ale naprawdę musisz tu zostać i wysłuchać…

Reszta zdania została zagłuszona przez odgłos rozdzierania. John, szamocząc się, złapał Mycrofta za kołnierz koszuli i pociągnął tak mocno, że tkanina rozdarła się. Kolejne szarpnięcie rozerwało koszulę, sprawiając, że guziki posypały się po podłodze, a na widoku znalazła się poznaczona bliznami klatka piersiowa Mycrofta. Rany się zagoiły, jednak blizny pozostały. Ciemniejsze, grubsze przecinały drobną plątaninę jasnych blizn na tle delikatnego, zaróżowionego ciała. 

Kiedy Mycroft zawahał się, Johnowi udało się wyswobodzić z uścisku mężczyzny. Popchnął go w kierunku młodszego brata. Sherlock otworzył usta nawet jeszcze mocniej, a w zazwyczaj śmiertelnie poważnych oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie. 

— Mycroft, co to jest?

John, korzystając z zamieszania, wyszedł z mieszkania. 

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie teraz pójść. Musiał po prostu się stąd wydostać, znaleźć miejsce, gdzie będzie mógł jakoś to sobie wszystko poukładać i zdecydować, co robić. Może do Sarah. Albo Mike’a Stamforda. Musiał się zastanowić. 

Kiedy wypadł przez frontowe drzwi na nocne powietrze, momentalnie został przechwycony. Dwa kolejne gubernatorskie samochody zaparkowały za tym należącym do Mycrofta przy krawężniku; przyjechali w nich czterej mężczyźni, którzy teraz trzymali go za ramiona i ręce, wpychając z powrotem do budynku. 

_Kurwa, Mycroft wiedział, że tak zareaguję. To po nich zadzwonił, kiedy wszedł do pokoju Sherlocka._

Lewą pięścią uderzył jednego z mężczyzn w szczękę, redukując siły na trzech do jednego. Jendak już chwilę później, równocześnie jego nogi zostały uniesione i ściśnięte mocno razem, podczas gdy ktoś inny złapał go za nadgarstki, a trzeci objął za klatkę piersiową, przechylając do tyłu. Kątem oka, John mógł zauważyć stojącego w otwartych drzwiach Mycrofta, który, by ukryć zniszczoną koszulę, zarzucił na siebie płaszcz. 

— Powoli, panowie — mruknął Mycroft, wyglądając na zmartwionego. — John, proszę cię, odpuść. 

— SAM odpuść! Powiedz im, żeby mnie odstawili!

— Hej! Co do diabła się tu dzieje?!

Lestrade biegł Baker Streer, wyciągając broń, a poły wiosennego płaszcza trzepotały za nim. John przestał się szarpać, zamiast tego z mieszaniną lęku i ulgi obserwował pojawienie się Inspektora. 

_Co on tutaj robi? Nowa sprawa? Chryste, jeśli zobaczy Sherlocka…_

Mycroft, wychodząc na zewnątrz, zaklął pod nosem, . 

— Zabierzcie Johna do środka — przekazał swoim ludziom, po czym szybko wyszedł naprzeciw Lestrade’owi, a parasol tym razem nie kołysał się leniwie u jego boku. John zaczął głośno protestować, kiedy ci wnosili go po schodach do mieszkania 221b niczym jakiś mebel, po czym rzucili go z powrotem na kanapę. Ludzie Mycrofta zabezpieczyli Johna na swój własny sposób: krępując mu kostki i nadgarstki plastikowymi trytkami, które przynajmniej nie wżynały mu się w skórę. Kiedy skończyli i odsunęli się, Sherlock powiedział:

— John, przysięgam, że nie zrobiłem tego, by cię skrzywdzić. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy...

— Racja, nigdy! Jesteś zbyt wielkim egocentrykiem, by dotarło do ciebie, jak mogła na mnie wpłynąć utrata najlepszego przyjaciela. 

John przesunął się na poduszkach na tyle, by mógł usiąść. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na tę bladą twarz i nagle tyle jednocześnie emocji nim zawładnęło, że nie mógł zdecydować się, co chciałby zrobić jako pierwsze: szlochać czy śmiać się, przytulić go czy jeszcze raz uderzyć, a może po prostu uciec — każdą z nich zdążył zrobić w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut. Mimo tego, że Sherlock wrócił i żyje, wspomnienia tych wszystkich straszliwych miesięcy zalewały go kolejnymi falami, niczym sącząca się z uporem krew, przez fachowo zabandażowaną ranę. 

A wraz z nimi ból. 

Mycroft pełnił rolę takiego bandaża i John był mu naprawdę za to wdzięczny. I mimo tego, że starał się, nie mógł przywołać żadnej silniejszej emocji, niż po prostu rozczarowania z roli, jaką w tym oszustwie pełnił starszy Holmes. W momencie, kiedy odsłonił blizny mężczyzny, stał się cichym świadkiem dowodu na to, że mężczyzna był w stanie odczuwać emocje, których Sherlock nie, i prawdopodobnie nigdy się to nie zmieni, rozumiał. Mycroft szczerze żałował tego, że był zmuszony trzymać Johna w niewiedzy: ten dobrze o tym wiedział, nie musząc nawet pytać. 

Będzie w stanie wybaczyć Mycroftowi. Co do Sherlocka, nie był pewien. Mimo wszystko John musiał przyznać, że jego złość na Sherlocka była porównywalna do krzyczenia na dziecko za to, że złamał jedną z zasad obowiązujących w świecie dorosłych. Rozumiał karę, ale nie jej przyczynę. 

Sherlock ponownie się do niego zbliżył. John już miał się odsunąć, jednak powstrzymał go widok łez pod tymi grubymi rzęsami. 

Kilkukrotnie już widział fałszywe łzy w wykonaniu Sherlocka, jednak tym razem był przekonany, że były prawdziwe. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by jego dawny przyjaciel wyglądał na tak zagubionego, niezdolnego kontrolować sytuację. 

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co Mycroft sobie robił — powiedział półszeptem. — Mówiłem mu już, że mu wybaczyłem. — Chwilę później, uświadomiwszy sobie, że pracownicy Mycrofta wciąż są w pokoju, zapytał: — John, dlaczego wybiegłeś? 

— Bo musiałem się stąd wydostać, Sherlocku. Wciąż muszę. Potrzebuję pomyśleć o tym wszystkim. — Uniósł swoje skrępowane nadgarstki. — A przetrzymywanie mnie tego nie zmieni, a już z całą pewnością nie sprawi, że spojrzę przychylniej na twój punkt widzenia. Przypuszczam jednak, że nie ma dla ciebie większej różnicy fakt, czy jestem tu dobrowolnie, czy nie. 

— Poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybym, zamiast tylko o tym mówić, pokazał ci, jak bardzo żałuję, że cię zraniłem? 

— Co masz na myśli? 

Sherlock spojrzał na ludzi Mycrofta. 

— Istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego wciąż tu jesteście i słuchacie tego wszystkiego? 

Jeden z nich odpowiedział:

— Pan Holmes rozkazał…

— Cóż, młodszy pan Holmes żąda, byście zeszli na półpiętro Moje nadchodzące upokorzenie nie potrzebuje widowni. 

Trzech mężczyzn spojrzało po sobie i było jasne, że zastanawiają się, czy opuszczenie mieszkania byłoby sprzeczne z rozkazem szefa. Ostatecznie jeden z nich wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł, a pozostała dwójka ruszyła jego śladem i już po chwili dało się słyszeć kroki i ciche głosy. 

Sherlock poruszał się z nietypową gracją dla kogoś, kogo dłonie drżały tak bardzo. Przeszedł przez salon, po czym podniósł leżący na stole, stary, wojskowy nóż Johna i przeciął plastikowe paski. 

— Dzięki — powiedział John, rozmasowując nadgarstki. — Ale to nie znaczy…

Kontynuowałby, ale Sherlock powiedział chrapliwie:

— Może Mycroft miał rację, John. Ukaranie siebie jest najbardziej wiarygodnym obrazem żalu. 

— O czym ty mówisz? 

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego cofnął się kilka kroków i wyciągnął rękę tak mocno, że aż podsunął mu się rękaw, eksponując szczupły, blady nadgarstek. Następnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Johna, wbił czubek noża w ciało i ciął. 


	16. Żadnych więcej spraw?

John w jednej chwili znalazł się przy kanapie. Wyciągnął ostrze z dłoni Sherlocka, posyłając je z brzękiem na podłogę. Następnie chwycił jego nadgarstek tuż nad raną, uciskając miejsce, by zminimalizować krwotok, po czym zsunął się razem z nim na ziemię. 

— Ty pieprzony idioto! — Serce waliło mu z przerażenia. 

Sherlock szarpał się zbyt mocno, by mógł dobrze ocenić, jak poważna była rana, więc kiedy ludzie Mycrofta wbiegli z powrotem do mieszkania, wrzasnął: 

— Przytrzymajcie go, do cholery!

Zrobili to. Praktycznie mógł wyczuć smród strachu toczący się z ich porów: kiedy Mycroft wróci i znajdzie swojego młodszego brata z rozciętym nadgarstkiem, całkiem prawdopodobne, że rozpęta się Armagedon. 

Rana była brzydka, ale nie tak poważna, jak sugerowała ilość utraconej krwi. Jakimś cudem nie przeciął sobie żadnej żyły. 

— Moja torba lekarka leży koło łóżka w moim pokoju — powiedział ostro, brzmiąc jakby wydawał polecenie żołnierzom. — Niech ktoś ją przyniesie. 

Jeden z mężczyzn zniknął. Sherlock przestał walczyć, wciąż przytrzymując się dłońmi jego ciała, a udręka była doskonale widoczna na jego twarzy. 

— Teraz mi wierzysz, John? — zapytał bolesnymi sapnięciami. 

— Wierzę w co? Że jesteś durnym dzieckiem? Jasne, właśnie mnie w tym upewniłeś. 

Mycroft i Lestrade pojawili się w drzwiach. Inspektor już wyglądał na wstrząśniętego i kiedy dostrzegł zranienie Sherlocka, tylko bardziej pobladł. 

— Kurwa! Co się stało?

— Zasłużyłem na to — powiedział Sherlock swoim normalnym, głębokim głosem, tak cicho, że ledwo było słychać jego szept. 

— Och, Sherlock — jęknął Mycroft. Rzucił swój parasol na kanapę i uklęknął przy bracie. — Ostrzegałem cię, że może do tego dojść. 

Oddech Sherlock był płytki, kiedy westchnął; wydawał się oszołomiony i wyczerpany po tym niespodziewanym wybuchu. John, obawiając się, że mężczyzna może hiperwentylować, powiedział łagodnie:

— Sherlock. Muszę prosić cię, byś się uspokoił, abym mógł opatrzyć twój nadgarstek. 

Sherlock potrząsnął głową. 

—  Nie chcę, byś to robił. Chcę, by bolało, skoro nie potrafię sprawić, aby było mi tak przykro, jak tego ode mnie oczekujesz. 

John poczuł, jak odradza się w nim stara frustracja i tak, _czułość_ , którą często czuł jeszcze za czasów, gdy mieszkali razem. Sherlock był wspaniały na wiele sposobów, czasami wręcz miał wrażenie, że jest jakimś komputerowym procesorem zbudowanym z krwi i kości. Jego niesamowite zdolności dedukcji i przewidywania motywów na podstawie analizy dowodów i jednoczesny brak wrodzonych zdolności rozumienia emocji i uczuć. Nie był całkowicie robotem: troszczył się o Johna. Równocześnie jednak nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego ten wciąż czuł się zraniony, nawet jeśli wrócił. 

Karanie go było sprawiedliwe? 

Nie. Z drugiej strony, czy pozwolenie Johnowi przez te wszystkie cholerne miesiące na to, by myślał, że Sherlock jest martwy, że został ofiarą cholernego samobójstwa, było?

Mycroft obserwował go, doskonale wiedząc, o czym myśli. 

— Mieliśmy powód, John — powiedział ostrożnie. — Wiesz przecież, że nie był to po prostu kaprys poszukiwania przygód. 

Nie odpowiedział. Wziął tylko swoją torbę lekarską, kiedy ochroniarz w końcu się z nią pojawił i powiedział:

— Dosyć tego, Sherlocku. Skończyła mi się cierpliwość, także nie ruszaj się i licz na szczęście, byś nie potrzebował szwów.

Sherlock ucichł, a jego jasne oczy błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez. John złapał go za nadgarstek tak samo, jak tamtego okropnego dnia, by sprawdzić puls i owinął wokół niego biały bandaż. Tym razem puls był dużo bardziej wyczuwalny. Jego palce drżały w rytmie delikatnego pulsowania. Ciepło bijące od ciała mężczyzny niemal nim zawładnęło, rozkoszował się nim.

Lestrade wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. 

— Cholera, Sherlock. Nie sądzę, bym chciał wiedzieć. 

— Dobrze. Ponieważ nie mam zamiaru z tobą o tym rozmawiać. 

Odpowiedź była tak typowa dla Sherlocka, że wszyscy nieznacznie się uśmiechnęli mimo powagi sytuacji. Lestrade oczyścił gardło, by kontynuować:

— Zarzuty przeciwko tobie nie są już dłużej…

— Wiem. Mycroft mi powiedział. — Zamilkł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej zgryźliwości. — _Dobrze_ cię znowu widzieć, Lestrade. 

— Ciebie też, kolego. — Inspektor pochylił się, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Następnie spojrzał na Johna. 

— Będzie z nim dobrze?

— Fizycznie, tak. Co do strony emocjonalnej; podejrzewam, że nie odbiega od dzisiejszego stanu żadnego z nas: mocno popieprzenie. — John zabezpieczył bandaż klipsem, po czym usiadł na piętach. Wykonywanie procedury medycznej, której tysiące razy podejmował się w swojej karierze, miało niezwykle uspokajający efekt. — Sherlocku, wstań teraz powoli i usiądź na kanapie. Podłoga jest zbyt brudna. 

Mycroft wziął brata za ramię, pomagając mu się podnieść i prowadząc na kanapę. Sherlock usiadł ciężko, krzywiąc się, gdy nagły ruch posłał ból przez jego nadgarstek. John i Mycroft usiedli po jego obu stronach, podczas gdy Lestrade zajął fotel Johna. 

— Cóż — powiedział Inspektor, mówiąc głośno o tym, o czym wszyscy myśleli. — Co teraz? 

— No właśnie. — Sherlock zwrócił się do Johna, kończąc myśl cichą prośbą: — Proszę… wybaczysz mi? 

— Dobrze wiesz, że tak — odpowiedział. — Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że potrzebuję czasu. 

— Naprawdę? Ale przecież już i tak przez rok żyliśmy z dala od siebie. I pozwoliłem ci się uderzyć. 

— Zaufaj mi w tym jednym. W porządku? I żeby mi się nie powtórzyło to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś. Proszę… to i tak nic nie pomoże. 

Młodszy mężczyzna przytaknął, ale w jego oczach wciąż widać było dezorientację i obawę. John doceniał wielkość jego niepokoju: Sherlock bez problemu mógł stwierdzić, co chce na śniadanie i obiad, a także powtórzyć wszystko, co powiedział do Harry w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, ale w żaden sposób przewidzieć, kiedy ich relacja wróci do stanu z wcześniej. 

Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci.

— Pozwoliłem sobie zadzwonić z rana do Lanesborought, prosząc o apartament, który zazwyczaj dla mnie rezerwują — powiedział Mycroft, wyjmując kieszonkowy zegarek i patrząc na niego. — Myślę, że na ten moment najlepszym pomysłem będzie przeniesienie się w bardziej neutralne miejsce i odpoczęcie. Ta noc jest próbą dla nas wszystkich. Panie Lestrade, znajdują się tam trzy sypialnie: Sherlock może zająć moją, a ty jesteś równie mile widziany i możesz użytkować trzecią z nich. To całe zajście było męczące również da ciebie. 

Inspektor zamrugał. 

— Dziękuję, panie Holmes. Lanesborough? Nieźle. 

John był wdzięczny. W tej chwili na Baker Street nie było dla niego miejsca, by mógł zmierzyć się ze swoimi uczuciami, nawet pomimo tego, że mieszkanie zdradzało podobieństwo do swojego dawnego, chaotycznego stanu. 

Chciał również, nie, to sprawiało, że _potrzebował_ , kojącej obecności Mycrofta. John już dawno zaczął myśleć o Mycrofcie jak o swojej kotwicy, schronieniu na czas burzy. 

— Jestem za — powiedział. Po czym, uśmiechając się krzywo, dodał: — Mam jutro wolne? 

Mycroft wstał, wskazując Sherlockowi, by za nim podążył. 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko, o ile później to nadrobisz — powiedział z błyskiem w oku, który go zdradzał.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. 

— Musisz pracować dla niego tak ciężko? Ty… — Uspokoił się, widząc uśmieszek Johna. — Ach. Żartujecie ze sobą. 

— Tak, Sherlocku — odparł łagodnie Mycroft. 

— Dobrze. Jako, że John wróci teraz do pracy ze mną nad sprawami, nie będzie miał dłużej czasu na załatwianie twoich zleceń. To nic osobistego. 

Lestrade przygryzł wargę. 

— Właściwie, Sherlocku, musimy o tym porozmawiać — zawahał się, nim dokończył: — Obawiam się, że Scotland Yard nie będzie dłużej angażował cię już w żadne dochodzenia.


	17. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy

Na tę wieść Sherlock zareagował lekceważącym machnięciem zdrowej ręki. 

— Oczywiście, że nie. Poza tobą, nikt w Yardzie nie wie, że żyję. 

— Sherlock — zaczął cierpliwie. — To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Twoje imię zostało oczyszczone po śmierci… mam na myśli… kiedy cię tu nie było. Dzieci ambasadora będą pamiętały, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale cała ta sytuacja skutkowała rozporządzeniem wydanym bezpośrednio przez komisarza: nigdy więcej angażowania cywili. Nie mogę zatrudnić cię przy kolejnych sprawach. — Miał zbolałą minę. — Przykro mi. Nie będę w stanie zapoznać cię z przyszłymi dochodzeniami bez mieszania w to oficera. 

— Niech nie będzie. — Sherlock spojrzał na brata. — Jestem pewien, że można coś z tym zrobić.

Mycroft odwrócił się do swoich ochroniarzy. 

— Proszę, poczekajcie na mnie na zewnątrz. — Kiedy wyszli z mieszkania, powiedział: — Mogę wpływać na instytucje, ale nie na społeczeństwo. Prawdą jest, że przekonanie komisarza do ponownego rozpatrzenia tej kwestii, byłoby proste, jednak brukowce i ich czytelnicy pojawialiby się na miejscu każdego dochodzenia, nad którym byś pracował, Sherlocku. Nieustannie byłbyś w cieniu, a dowody mogłyby zostać uszkodzone, a nawet ukryte przez nieuczciwego dziennikarza. W rezultacie, czyjeś życia mogłyby zostać zagrożone. 

— Ma rację — powiedział pochmurnym głosem. — Fleet Street dla rozrywki tylko dążyłoby do tego, by zdemaskować albo chociaż ośmieszyć Yard. Wcale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Kitty Reilly i ludzie jej pokroju również w to ingerowali ze względu na tak gorący temat. 

John obserwował swojego byłego współlokatora z niepokojem. 

— Ale przecież sam podrzucałeś mi sprawy, bym się im przyjrzał, Greg. A Mycroft jeszcze mi z nimi pomagał. 

Sherlock uniósł brew, patrząc na brata. Wyglądał przy tym na niezadowolonego. 

— Owszem. A góra nie miała jak się o tym dowiedzieć, ponieważ tylko wyrażałeś swoją opinię odnośnie zebranego materiału dowodowego. Ani razu nie udałeś się na miejsce zbrodni, ani nie uczestniczyłeś aktywnie w śledztwie. 

Sherlock wstał z kanapy, przyciskając do piersi swój zabandażowany nadgarstek. Zaczął krążyć przed kominkiem, a jego ruchy były nerwowe i szybkie. 

— Musi istnieć jakieś rozwiązanie — mruknął. — Nie ma problemów bez wyjścia. 

— Przecież wcześniej braliśmy zlecenia od osób prywatnych.

Parsknięcie. 

— Z czego na każdą interesującą sprawę przypadały dziesiątki próśb o sprawdzenie podejrzanych o zdradę małżonków oraz odnalezienie zaginionych zwierząt. Siedzenie i czytanie opowieści o ich nieszczęściach wzmagały we mnie potrzebę nikotyny. Albo czegoś mocniejszego. 

Bez problemu dostrzegli idące za tym zagrożenie. John, Mycroft i Lestrade wymienili spojrzenia. Nuda była przekleństwem Sherlocka. Skłaniała go do sięgania po kokainę, bawienia się pistoletem i innych niebezpiecznych zajęć. 

— Zawsze mógłbyś zostać śledczym rządu — powiedział Mycroft. 

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

— Nie, uwierz mi, Mycrofcie, że doceniam wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mnie i Johna. Nigdy jednak nie będę pracował dla kogokolwiek poza mną samym. 

— I nie powinieneś. — Starszy Holmes również wstał. — Proponuję, byś przyjął propozycję mojego biura. Robiłeś to już wcześniej, na przykład przy planach Bruce’a Partingtona. 

John się wtrącił:

— Jaki rodzaj kontraktu? Masz na myśli pracę z rodzaju tej, którą dla ciebie wykonuję? 

— Nie, ma na myśli PRAWDZIWE sprawy — odparł Sherlock. — Bez obrazy, John, ale byłeś tylko kolejnym z jego dobrze płatnych chłopców na posyłki.  

Mycroft momentalnie zareagował. 

— John był i _jest_ dla mnie znacznie ważniejszy, niż sugerujesz. Nie waż się przez swoje dziecinne urazy, w ten sposób umniejszać jego wartości. 

— Jedynym, który mu umniejsza jest…

Lestrade potrząsnął głową i westchnął. John uniósł obie ręce. 

— W porządku, proszę, przestańcie. Obaj. Kłócicie się jak… jak dawniej. 

— Cały czas się kłóciliśmy — poprawił go Sherlock. — Po prostu tego nie słyszałeś. 

— I teraz również nie chcę. — Odwrócił głowę. Tej nocy jego nerwy i wytrzymałość zostały wystawione na próbę już przez rumuńskich bandytów, a spotkanie żywego Sherlocka i cała towarzysząca temu histeria sprawiły, że był niebezpiecznie bliski załamania się. — Spójrzcie, może porozmawiamy o tym z rana? 

— Myślę, że byłoby mądrze. — Mycroft sprawdził zegarek. — Potrzebujesz spakować podręczną torbę, John? 

— Tak. — Potarł zaczerwienione oczy. — Daj mi tylko wziąć jakieś ubrania na zmianę. 

Wchodząc do pokoju, usłyszał jeszcze, jak Sherlock mamrocze. 

— _Nie_ pracuję dla ciebie, Mycroft. Nie trać tlenu, by mnie do tego namówić. 

Poczekał, dopóki nie został sam z zamkniętymi drzwiami, nim osunął się na podłogę i uległ fali emocji: szokowi i radości spowodowanych powrotem Sherlocka, opóźnionemu przerażeniu na wskutek rozcięcia nadgarstka oraz strachowi o przyszłość jego starego przyjaciela. Starał się nie panikować: Sherlock odmówił ofercie Mycrofta, ale pogorszy mu się bez kolejnych spraw. Zakładał, że bez dochodzeń na skalę Scotland Yardu, Sherlock zostanie zmuszony zinstytucjonalizować się jeszcze przed końcem roku. W celu ochrony zarówno społeczeństwa jak i samego siebie przed wywołanym nudą szaleństwem. Nawet myśl o tym była nie do zniesienia. 

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dotyk obcej dłoni na ramieniu. 

— John?

Mycroft.

Uniósł powieki. 

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Potrzebowałem tylko chwili oddechu. To po prostu strasznie dużo. 

— Tak, jestem pewien, że ten wieczór był wystarczająco traumatyczny dla kogoś kto… — Mycroft zawahał się. — Kogoś, kto nie jest mną albo Sherlockiem. 

— Martwię się. Naprawdę. Wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli nie będzie miał spraw, którymi mógłby się zająć. — Uświadomił sobie coś. — Właściwie, jak przez te miesiące udało ci się utrzymać go przed samodestrukcją? 

— Był zbyt skupiony na obserwowaniu cię. 

John nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Mycroft delikatnie złapał go za łokieć i pomógł mu wstać. 

— Chodź. Powiedziałem im, że idę sprawdzić, co cię zatrzymało, ale jeśli się nie pospieszymy, Sherlock przeprowadzi dochodzenie. 

— Tak, jasne. — John wyciągnął z szafy swoją sportową torbę i jakieś ciuchy na zmianę oraz kilka przyborów toaletowych. Mycroft usiadł na brzegu łóżka, gdy John się pakował. 

— I tak chciałem porozmawiać z tobą sam na sam, John — powiedział. — Sherlock zaakceptuje moją propozycję, wiesz to. 

John na moment przerwał pakowanie. 

— Jak możesz być pewny? 

— Ponieważ ty to zrobisz. A gdzie ty pójdziesz, on podąży za tobą. Na pewno to zauważyłeś. 

Nim John mógłby odpowiedzieć, na zewnątrz rozbrzmiały kroki. Chwilę później Sherlock otworzył drzwi. 

— John? — Jego oczy zlustrowały pomieszczenie, po czym zaczął przenosić spojrzenie między dwójką mężczyzn. — Co to za opóźnienie? 

— Mycroft przyszedł mnie szukać. — Zapiął torbę. — Przepraszam, Jestem aktualnie nieco przytłoczony tym wszystkim. 

— Mogę sobie wyobrazić. — Sherlock zacisnął usta. — John, za to też przepraszam. — Uniósł nadgarstek. — Nie zasłużyłeś na to. 

— Dzięki. — Wiedział, że naprawdę tak myśli i chciał dodać mu jakoś otuchy, wybaczyć mu, jednak zmęczenie sprawiło, że ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. — Chodźmy. Porozmawiamy rano, czy kiedy tam wstaniemy. 

Sherlock wziął go pod ramię, kiedy opuścili mieszkanie, a chociaż gest był niepewny, to zarazem była w nim pewna czułość. 

— Będzie dobrze — wymamrotał ze znużeniem John, kiedy wyszli na chłodną noc. Potknął się i spadłby ze schodów, gdyby silna ręka nie chwyciła go za drugie ramię i nie przytrzymała w pozycji pionowej. 

To był Mycroft. Po raz kolejny uniemożliwiając mu zranienie się. 

Utrzymujący _go_ bezpiecznym. 

Podczas gdy jeden z ochroniarzy zawiózł Lestrade’a do jego mieszkania, by zabrał kilka potrzebnych rzeczy, John jechał w Audi Mycroft’a, odpoczywając na ramieniu Sherlocka. Podróżując przez Londyn samochodem, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu obok Sherlocka, wspominał z sentymentem ich osiemnastomiesięczną karierę rozwiązywanych dochodzeń. Chciał zasnąć, ale powróciło do niego zmartwienie, że Sherlock może zrobić coś lekkomyślnego, jeśli nie będzie bezustannie obserwowany. Ta myśl skutecznie utrzymywała go w stanie ciągłej czujności. 

Mycroft siedział na przednim siedzeniu, rozmawiając z kierowcą przyciszonym głosem. John patrzył na niego spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek a napięcie, które czuł, nieco ustąpiło. Kiedy starszy Holmes był w pobliżu, nie musiał być taki czujny. Ulga, którą to za sobą niosło, była ogromna. 

Naprawdę musieli jutro porozmawiać, ponieważ ze swojej perspektywy, John nie miał pojęcia, co przyniesie przyszłość.


	18. Rozwiązanie problemu Sherlocka

Lanesborough był najlepszym spośród londyńskich hoteli, jednak Mycroft traktował go jak zastępczy dom, kiedy był w okolicy, z dala od dworu Holmesów, a personel stawał na głowie, by mu dogodzić. Pomimo wyczerpania, John poderwał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że starszy Holmes zarezerwował królewski apartament, który normalnie był przeznaczony wyłącznie dla odwiedzających miasto dostojników i celebrytów.  

Ogromny apartament miał ciągnące się od podłogi do sufitu okna z widokiem na Pałac Buckingham i Wellington Arch. Trzy sypialnie, salon i biuro były bogato urządzone w klasycznym stylu a kuchnia oraz jadalnia były eleganckie z wyglądającymi na samoobsługowe, udogodnieniami. Kosz pełen dojrzałych jabłek został umiejscowiony na małym stoliku w przedpokoju, a ich intensywny zapach osładzał powietrze. 

Mycroft wyglądał na zadowolonego. 

\- Zawsze pamiętają, że z rana jem Adanaci. 

\- Cały koszyk? - zapytał sucho Sherlock. - A ja przez ten cały czas myślałem, że to przez ciastka utyłeś. 

Tym razem John nie zaśmiał się z żartu dotyczącego wagi Mycrofta. Zamiast tego zmarszczył brwi, jednak Sherlock nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Mycroft westchnął. 

\- W końcu przestałem jeść zbyt dużo. Ty jednak wciąż jesteś głupiutkim dzieckiem. 

Lestrade rozglądał się dookoła z rozchylonymi w zdumieniu ustami. 

\- Niewiarygodne. Wiele słyszałem o tym apartamencie, jednak nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że zobaczę wnętrze, o ile kogoś tu nie zamordują. Czuję się, jakbym coś kradł - powiedział. Niecałkiem żartował. 

\- śmiało - Mycroft ziewnął. Zdjął płaszcz i odwiesił w zamykanej szafie stojącej w korytarzu, jednak parasol wciąż trzymał u boku. John pamiętał widok eleganckiego sztyletu, który był ukryty wewnątrz i jak dzięki niemu Mycroft był w każdej chwili gotowy, by walczyć o życie. 

Sherlock jak zwykle nie był śpiący. Jego jasne oczy utkwione były w Johnie, przez co ten poruszył się niespokojnie. Kiedy Mycroft wyszeptał coś do niego i skinął na korytarz, młodszy mężczyzna zawahał się. 

\- W porządku, przypuszczam, że powinniśmy - powiedział w końcu. - John, proszę, bądź tutaj rano, dobrze? 

Więc o to chodziło. Bał się, że coś zmieni się podczas nocy i John odejdzie. John przypomniał sobie przypadek Backerville, kiedy strach niemal zawładnął normalnie opanowanym detektywem, więc pośpiesznie go uspokoił:

\- Tak, Sherlocku. Będę. Obiecuję. 

Po odejściu braci, John odwrócił się do Lestrade’a i powiedział:

\- Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć, Greg. Ta noc… - Poruszył rękoma po czym opuścił je w geście bezradności. 

\- Wiem - odparł mężczyzna. 

\- Może to wszystko nabierze sensu z rana. 

\- Nie liczyłbym na to, John. Ale przynajmniej będziemy mieli wystarczająco siły, by się z tym poprawnie zmierzyć. 

Łóżko Johna było idealne, jak gdyby stworzone tak, by dostosowywało się do specjalnych wymagań użytkownika. 

Jednak kiedy obudził się po kilku niespokojnych godzinach snu, nie mógł z powrotem zasnąć. śnił o Sherlocku i Mycrofcie oraz wątpliwościami dotyczącymi ich obojga.  

W końcu wstał, zarzucając na siebie miękki szlafrok i podszedł do okna. Na widok spieszących na stację metra i postoje autobusowe wczesnym porankiem mieszkańców, pomyślał jak nieprzewidywalne i chaotyczne był jego własne życie, w porównaniu do ich poukładanych istnień. Kiedy pracował nad dochodzeniami z Sherlockiem czy nad misjami dla Mycrofta, nigdy nie wiedział  o poranku, gdzie będzie o zmroku i co zdąży zrobić, a czego nie. I w pewien sposób to kochał. 

Ostatnia noc była przytłaczająca nawet dla kogoś, kto rozkwitał będąc poddanym niepewności. Teraz, kiedy szok spowodowany odnalezieniem żywego Sherlocka zelżał, jego miejsce zastąpiła ogarniająca go radość. Uśmiechnął się i przetarł oczy. Miał ochotę poszukać pokoju należącego do Holmesów i zajrzeć przez dziurkę od klucza - zakładając, że taka w ogóle by była, w celu upewnienia się, że to nie był tylko sen.

Coś się jednak również zmieniło. Rok temu, Sherlock zostawił go bez żadnego ostrzeżenia i dobrej drodze do samozagłady. Rozumiał, ,że chciał jedynie go chronić. Ale strach przed tym, że mogłoby się to powtórzyć,  sprawiał, że wahał się powrócić do stanu ich przyjaźni z wcześniej. 

Już nigdy więcej nie chciał tak cierpieć.

Czuł także coś do Mycrofta, z czym powrót Sherlocka zmusił go, by się skonfrontował. 

Było dość pewne, że nie miało to związku z żadnymi seksualnymi elementami. Piękne kobiety wciąż zawracały mu w głowie, a przy tym nie fantazjował o mężczyznach. Jednakże, ilekroć spotykał Mycrofta na obiedzie czy gdy przekazywał mu informacje odnośnie nowej misji, jego tętno wzrastało, im bliżej było do spotkania. 

Lubił - nie, kochał - towarzystwo mężczyzny. Marszcząc brwi, skrzyżował ramiona, robiąc kilka porównań. Z Sherlockiem poddawany zostawał ciągłym emocjom i niebezpieczeństwu, które wyleczyło jego psychosomatyczne utykanie i nadało jego życiu potrzebnych mu wrażeń. Kochał młodszego mężczyznę, ale również czuł się jakby był kimś na pograniczu niańki i ochroniarza. Akceptował to, że pod względem emocjonalnym nigdy nie będą sobie równi, że Sherlock nie rozumie połowy uczuć, które motywują Johna i, jeśli już o to chodzi, całą resztę ludzkości. Mycroft rozumiał, ponieważ był zdolny do ich odczuwania, nawet jeśli bywały momenty, że można było poddać to wątpliwości. 

Westchnął, przywołując misję z ostatniego miesiąca, kiedy to agent rządowy był przetrzymywany jako zakładnik przez terrorystów z Czarnej Komórki. Zespół Johna uwolnił zakładnika, ale podczas operacji, przy wymianie ognia, przypadkowo została zabita nastoletnia córka jednego z liderów grupy przestępczej. To Mycroft trzymał go w objęciach, kiedy później opłakiwał tę bezsensowną śmierć. Nawet, jeśli nigdy nie podzielił smutku Johna, rozumiał go. Sherlock nawet okazjonalnie nie mógł zaoferować mu wsparcia. Oczywiście, potrafił odgrywać odpowiednie gesty świadczące o jego uczuciach względem Johna, ale nie było w nich autentyczności. Poza tym faktem było, że Sherlock go opuścił, a Mycroft został. To zawsze było więcej. Czy Sherlock zaakceptuje jego bliskość z Mycroftem? A jeśli nie, to co się stanie? Myśl, że mógłby zostać zmuszony do wybierania, ostudziła go. 

Gdy odwrócił się od okna, poczuł zapach czegoś palonego. Po chwili dotarło do niego, co to - dym papierosowy. Ktoś już wstał. 

John otworzył drzwi i zobaczył światło wylewające się z salonu na korytarzu. Poczuł również woń świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Zaintrygowany, po cichu opuścił pokój, by to zbadać. Podejrzewał, że zobaczy Sherlocka umilającego sobie rozmyślania papierosem, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, to Mycroft siedział wygodnie w jednym z masywnych foteli i, patrząc przez okno, z roztargnieniem strzepał popiół do kryształowej popielniczki. 

\- Witaj, John - powiedział, nawet się nie odwracając. - Słyszałem cię w twoim pokoju. Cieszę się, że to mnie dołączasz. 

John rozejrzał się wokół, ale byli sami. 

\- Gdzie Sherlock? 

\- śpi. 

\- Naprawdę? - John usiadł na błyszczącej kanapie. - Jak to zrobiłeś? Rohypnol? Uderzenie w głowę? 

Mycroft parsknął. 

\- Dosypałem proszków do jego herbaty. Potrzebowałem przerwy. 

Teraz to John się rozaśmiał. Czuł, że opuszcza go napięcie. 

\- Dobrze czuję, że to kawa? 

\- Tak. obsługa hotelowa nastawiła automatyczny ekspres na piątą trzydzieści. Nigdy po niej nie zasypiam. - Mycroft zgasił papierosa, po czym zacieśnił pasek szlafroka i wstał. - Przyniosę ci jedną.

John zaczął protestować, mówiąc, że sam sobie poradzi, ale Mycroft kazał mu zostać, podczas gdy sam zniknął w kuchni. Wrócił już po chwili z dwoma parującymi kubkami. Jeden z nich podał Johnowi. 

\- Cieszę się, że wstałeś - powiedział, wracając na swoje miejsce. - Mamy ważne rzeczy do przedyskutowania. 

\- Zgadzam się. - John wziął łyk. Kawa była idealna: Mycroft pamiętał, jaką lubił. 

\- Zastanawiałem się nad naszym głównym problemem, a mianowicie: jak zapewnić mojemu bratu wystarczające zajęcie, by pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach, i wierzę, że znalazłem rozwiązanie. 

\- No to zamieniam się w słuch. 

\- Zdecydowałem się na zakup firmy i chciałbym, byś się nią zajął.

Nie spodziewał się tego. 

\- Firmę? 

\- Tak - odparł zamyślony. - Detektywistyczną agencję. - Przed końcem tygodnia otrzymasz licencję prywatnego detektywa. 

\- A Sherlock? 

\- Również. Może przynajmniej dzięki temu nie będzie już dłużej podkradał mojego identyfikatora czy odznaki pana Lestrade’a. Chyba, że zacznie się nudzić. 

\- Mówisz poważnie. 

\- Całkowicie. - Mycroft popił kawę. - Kiedy będę potrzebował przeprowadzenia dochodzenia - a będę często - zwrócę się bezpośrednio do ciebie. Po tym, jak przyjmiesz sprawę, Sherlock dołączy po tym jak się trochę poobraża Będzie mu się podobało prowadzenie śledztw na temat niektórych scenariuszy, które mi przedstawiono. Po prostu nie przyjmie ich od mojej osoby. 

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem - John potrząsnął głową. - To naprawdę genialne i pozwoli, by był zajęty i miał ciągle nowe wyzwania. 

\- Dokładnie. To jak, zgadzasz się? 

\- O Boże, tak. - John na chwilę zamilkł. - Nigdy wcześniej tego nie powiedziałem, ale dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Za uratowanie mnie. I utrzymanie Sherlocka żywego przez wszystkie te miesiące. Jestem ci strasznie wdzięczny. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy to nie jest koniec naszej bliskiej...współpracy. - Spojrzał mu błagalnie w oczy.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się. 

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Będziemy spotykać się jeszcze częściej niż dotychczas. Będę chronił moich śledczych, zobaczysz. 

Ulga zalała Johna. 

\- Och, naturalnie. 

Trzeci głos włączył się do dyskusji. 

\- Znajdzie się miejsce dla trzeciego śledczego?

Lestrade pojawił się w wejściu do salonu, a jego ciemne oczy przenosiły się od Mycrofta do Johna i z powrotem. 

Stłumił ziewnięcie, wchodząc do pokoju, po czym usiadł. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał John. - Znasz kogoś?

 - Tak. Mnie. 

Nawet Mycroft wyglądał na zaskoczonego. 

\- Twoja pozycja w Scotland Yardzie uniemożliwia prywatne dochodzenia, panie Lestrade. 

\- Więc opuszczę Yard. Łapię się już na emeryturę, a mam dość papierkowej roboty, którą zarzucają mnie przełożeni. Wstąpiłem do policji, chcąc rozwiązywać dochodzenia, a nie przejmować się przełamaniem rutyny. - Skrzywił się. - Panowie, chciałem powiedzieć, że chętnie do was dołączę. 

Mycroft skinął ze zrozumieniem. 

\- Dobrze byłoby mieć cię w załodze. John?

[i]Och, Chryste, będzie fantastycznie.[/i] - chciał wykrzyknąć z radością. Wszystko układało się lepiej, niż śmiał mieć nadzieję. Nim mógłby jednak coś powiedzieć, otworzyły się drzwi na korytarzu. 

\- Jest i Sherlock - wyszeptał Mycroft. - Powinieneś mu powiedzieć John, chyba, że chcesz zobaczyć braterską sprzeczkę z samego rana?   
Właśnie miał powiedzieć, że to zrobi, kiedy Sherlock wpadł do pokoju, patrząc na Mycrofta, a jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. 

\- Nie piszę się na to - warknął.


	19. Musimy porozmawiać

Przez chwilę John myślał, że Sherlock zamierza rzucić się na brata. Jego oczy błyskały srebrnym ogniem, a pięści były zaciśnięte. Rozczochrane po nocy włosy i pognieciona piżama tylko dodawały ogólnej dzikości do jego wyglądu. 

— Dlaczego zawsze musisz się wtrącać? — prychnął. — Razem z Johnem świetnie sobie poradzimy bez twojej, tak zwanej, pomocy. 

Lestrade był oburzony. 

— Mylisz się, Sherlocku. 

— Nie. Zresztą, zajmij się swoimi sprawami. To dotyczy tylko mnie i mojego brata. 

Mycroft skrzyżował ramiona. 

— Twierdzisz, że chcesz by nikt się nie wtrącał, ale naskakujesz na mnie niczym rozwścieczony kundel w obecności Johna i Gregory’ego. Wiesz, to nie jest najbardziej logiczne zachowanie. 

 

Sherlock zamrugał. 

— Johna i kogo? 

— Mnie — prychnął Lestrade. — Gregory to moje imię. 

— Sherlock… — zaprotestował John. — Myślę, że to świetny pomysł. Skoro ludzie mają świadomość, że wróciłeś, a twoje imię zostało oczyszczone, będziemy mogli przebierać w sprawach. I nie gadaj bzdur, że zlecenia od zwykłych obywateli są nudne - przypadek Baskerville taki nie był. Jeśli chodzi o przyjmowanie zleceń od Mycrofta - robiliśmy to wcześniej.

— John, to okropny pomysł. Nieważne, pośrednio czy bezpośrednio, wciąż będziemy pod jego kontrolą. Jak mogłeś… — Zamilkł, a chwilę później nachmurzył się. — Co do diabła mu zrobiłeś, Mycroft? Potakuje twoim pomysłom niczym jeden z twoich lokajów. 

— Dość! — John wstał. — To niesprawiedliwe wobec twojego brata ORAZ mnie. 

Sherlock dotknął jego ramienia. 

— Nie obwiniam cię. Byłeś w złym stanie zarówno mentalnym jak i emocjonalnym. Prosiłem go, by ci pomógł przez to przejść, ale posunął się za daleko i wyciągnął z tego korzyści. Jest dość dobry w manipulowaniu słabszymi umysłami. 

John wiele razy w przeszłości słyszał, jak Sherlock tak mówił i niechętnie podciągnął to pod gorszą stronę przyjaźni z nieprzystosowanym społecznie geniuszem. Doszło nawet do tego, że przepraszał innych za złe maniery swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale tym razem był wściekły. Czyżby tak długie odosobnienie obniżyło jego tolerancję? Podniosło jego standardy? 

Mycroft wstał z fotela, a kiedy mówił, pomimo widocznej frustracji, doskonale kontrolował swój głos. 

— Zawsze musisz myśleć o mnie jak najgorzej, Sherlocku? 

— Zawsze musisz tak postępować? — odbił piłeczkę. — Czy wszystko, co istnieje, musi zostać wykorzystane na twój użytek, włączając w to teraz Johna? 

— Sherlocku… — wysyczał John. 

— W porządku — zapewnił go Mycroft, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata. — Mimo tego, co plecie, jest wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla ciebie zrobiłem. I niego. Jednak czuje się ogromnie zagrożony przez to, że natura naszej relacji uległa zmianie, John. Pracujesz dla mnie od miesięcy i dociera do niego, że lubisz moje towarzystwo. Teraz natomiast słyszy, że chętnie przyjąłeś moją propozycję, która utrzyma nas w bliskiej współpracy i zastanawia się, co będzie następne. Czy odejdziesz z Baker Street i przeniesiesz się do mojego mieszkania na Knightsbridge? Zdecydujesz, że nieważne, jak bardzo ci na nim zależy, nie chcesz już dłużej prowadzić bloga i być jego niańką?

Lestrade’owi opadła szczęka. Sherlock wybuchł. 

— Zawsze musisz mi odbierać to, co należy do mnie, prawda? — wrzasnął. — Zawsze!

— Sherlocku, gdybyś przypadkiem zapomniał, nie masz już czterech a ja jedenastu lat, a John nie jest zabawką, o którą można się spierać. 

John usłyszał wystarczająco. Wszedł między nich, unosząc ręce i powiedział: 

— Zamknijcie się, do cholery! Obaj. 

Lestrade parsknął i wyszedł do kuchni po kawę. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Mycroft wyglądał na będącego pod wrażeniem. 

— Wystarczy już. Gdy tak się zachowujecie, sprawiacie, że czuję się jakbym zwariował. Jeszcze chwila i rzucę to wszystko w cholerę, a następnie wyjdę. — Kolejne słowa skierował do Mycrofta. — A jeśli powiadomisz kogoś, żeby zaciągnął mnie z ulicy i odstawił z powrotem, przysięgam, że… 

Starszy Holmes uniósł obie ręce do góry.

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Ostatniej nocy byłeś w szoku. Teraz jesteś w pełni zdolny do podjęcia decyzji, czy chcesz zostać, czy odejść. 

Nieco spokojniejszy, kontynuował:

— Sherlocku, to prawda, że jesteśmy teraz sobie z Mycroftem bliżsi. To jednak nie wpływa na naszą przyjaźń. Powiedziałem ci ostatniej nocy, że potrzebuję czasu, by sobie wszystko poukładać, ale to nie znaczy, że przez ten czas mam zamiar trzymać cię na odległość. Przeciwnie, potrzebuję cię blisko siebie, bo części mnie ciężko uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu jesteś. Żywy. 

Momentalnie w jego umyśle pojawiły się upiorne wspomnienia o Sherlocku leżącym na chodniku przed budynkiem patologii, krwawiącym i ewidentnie połamanym. Skrzywił się, odsuwając je na bok i zastanowił się, czy kiedykolwiek stracą moc, z jaką na niego działają. Sherlock zacisnął usta. 

— Mówiłem ci wcześniej, John. Mam tylko jednego przyjaciela. Ja… lubię Molly, panią Hudson i Lestrade’a, ale jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny. Nawet, kiedy musiałem się ukrywać, nie potrafiłem być z dala od ciebie. 

To było tak bliskie wyznania “ kocham cię “, jak było stać na to Sherlocka. John ścisnął jego ramię. 

— Ty też jesteś dla mnie ważny. Przez chwilę nawet nie chciałem żyć bez ciebie, ale twój brat powstrzymał mnie przed zrobieniem czegoś naprawdę głupiego. — Spojrzał na Mycrofta z wdzięcznością. — A teraz słuchaj. Zamierzam przyjąć ofertę Mycrofta. Tak jak i Greg. Nie zmuszę cię do tego samego, ale naprawdę byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś do nas dołączył. 

Lestrade wrócił, dmuchając na parujący kubek.

— Przypuszczam, że również będę zadowolony. W końcu nikt nie potrafi tak sprytnie mnie obrazić, jak ty, Sherlocku. 

Sherlock zawahał się, wyraźnie starając przekonać się, że odda przysługę Johnowi i Lestrade’owi, a nie podda się Mycroftowi. 

Zatarł ręce, po czym zaczął krążyć. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, po czym nagle zatrzymał się, zwracając do brata. 

— Zamierzasz wynająć biuro? 

— Planuję. 

— Gdzie? 

— Nie zdecydowałem. 

— Musi być blisko Barta. Chcę również je obejrzeć, nim je wynajmiesz. 

John starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Sherlock nie dbał nawet o standardy własnego życia, więc dlaczego miałby się przejmować szczegółami dotyczącymi biura? Prawdopodobnie wcale go nie interesowały, ale nie chciał niczego ułatwiać. 

Mycroft przytaknął. 

— Świetnie. Możesz razem ze mną przejrzeć oferty.

— Nuda. Po prostu pokaż mi coś, co wiesz, że mi się spodoba. — Wznowił chodzenie. — I nie chcę żadnych nudnych spraw tylko dlatego, że za cholerę nie będzie ci się chciało samemu ich przejrzeć. Wyłącznie interesujące przypadki. 

— Sherlocku, naprawdę. Nigdy nie oczekiwałbym, że przyjmiesz cokolwiek, co ci przyniosę. Próba podsunięcia ci czegokolwiek byłaby zwykłą stratą energii. 

— Dobrze. — Przytaknął gwałtownie. — W takim razie w porządku. Zgadzam się. Właściwie, to mogłoby być całkiem zabawne.

 

— Niewiarygodne — powiedział Lestrade, przewracając oczami. — Nie chodzi o to, że nienawidzisz tego pomysłu, tylko chciałeś, by tak było, bo propozycja wyszła od twojego brata. 

— Niby czemu miałbym tak postąpić? — Sherlock skrzywił się. Odpowiedział mu John: 

— Bo jesteś idiotą. 

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i po chwili lekko się uśmiechnął. 

— A ty. — John odwrócił się do Mycrofta. — Jesteś tak samo zarozumiały co on, a do tego przeżarty do szpiku kości żądzą władzy i knuciem intryg.

— Doprawdy, John — zaśmiał się. — Komplementujesz mnie. 

— Przypuszczam, że tak jest. — Przeniósł spojrzenie od jednego do drugiego, wiedząc, że bracia Holmes zawsze wtrącają się albo kontrolują jego życie. Ale również zapewniają mu emocji, są mu przyjaciółmi, i, co jest najważniejsze dla byłego żołnierza, nadają jego życiu cel. 

Lestrade zwrócił się do niego: 

— Nie da się z nimi żyć, ale bez nich jeszcze gorzej, co?

John westchnął. życie bez nich nigdy nie wchodziło w grę. Ruszył w kierunku kuchni po dolewkę kawy. Mycroft zatrzymał go i podał swój własny, pusty kubek. 

— Mógłbyś? 

— Jasne. — Wyciągnął po niego rękę, a kiedy Mycroft mu go przekazywał, poczuł ciepłe palce, które celowo przesunęły się po jego dłoni, nim mężczyzna się wycofał. Nie śmiał spojrzeć na starszego Holmesa, nie z Sherlockiem i Lestrade’em w pokoju, ale jego puls podskoczył, a serce zaczęło łomotać i po całym jego ciele rozlało się ciepło, posyłając rumieńce na jego policzki i dreszcze przez jego ciało. 

Śpiesząc do kuchni, wiedział, że przy najbliższej okazji będą musieli z Mycroftem porozmawiać. 

Sami.


	20. W samym centrum serca Johna

John nie dostał takiej szansy przez ponad dwa tygodnie. 

Mycroft i Lestrade opuścili Lanesborough po śniadaniu, mówiąc, że muszą wrócić do obowiązków. Sherlock i John zostali zmuszeni do przeczekania początkowego szału, który ogarnął media na wskutek informacji o powrocie detektywa, w apartamencie. Sherlock rzadko pozostawiał Johna samego: jednego poranka wszedł nawet do łazienki, kiedy John brał prysznic, po czym oparł się o umywalkę, opowiadając Johnowi o biurze, które z Mycroftem zdecydowali się wynająć dla agencji. 

\-  Jest zaraz przy stacji Barbican, blisko Barta. Może nawet będę mógł prowadzić tam jakieś doświadczenia. Jest wystarczająco blisko szpitala, bym mógł przenosić jakieś lżejsze części ciała i...

\-  Sherlock… - Dźwięk wydawany przez natrysk wody tylko się wzmógł, gdy John otworzył drzwi kabiny. - Nie będziesz przeprowadzał żadnych eksperymentów w biurze, zwłaszcza, że chcemy, by ludzie wierzyli, iż rozwiązujemy zagadkowe zbrodnie, a nie je popełniamy!

Sherlock skinął głową i wydął wargi, ale błysk, który pojawił się w jego oczach, zasygnalizował Johnowi, by co jakiś czas jednak sprawdzać lodówkę. 

Rozmawiali o tym, co Sherlock robił podczas swojej nieobecności. Zazwyczaj jednak podobne dyskusje zostawały przerwane wybuchami Johna, jednak w miarę upływu czasu ich dawna zażyłość bierze górę. 

Po początkowej fazie niezręczności, Sherlock w końcu zaczął powracać do rozkazywania Johnowi, na co ten wyjątkowo nie narzekał, kryjąc swoje zadowolenie. Kiedy odkrył, że z nowego zestawu chemicznego (który otrzymał dzięki uprzejmości Molly), zostawionego na marmurowym blacie pośród jedzenia, wycieka kwas i przez kolejne dziesięć minut prawił mu kazanie, zrozumiał, że powoli wracają do ich dawnej dynamiki. 

Po starannie przygotowanemu przez Mycrofta oświadczeniu odnoście powrotu Sherlocka, pismakom niemal zabrakło atramentu. Dziennikarze wraz z całym ekwipunkiem czekali, by tylko zdobyć jakiekolwiek ujęcie pod błędnie podanym adresem. Przyjaciele tacy jak Angelo czy Mike Stamford, powiadomieni o rzeczywistej lokalizacji, tłumnie odwiedzali ich w apartamencie. Kiedy pani Hudson po rozpłakaniu się i objęciu Sherlocka niczym ośmiornica, poprosiła o możliwość zajęcia trzeciej sypialni i doglądania ich podczas całego pobytu, nie potrafili jej odmówić. 

Przez to wszystko, John nieustannie myślał o Mycrofcie. Starszy Holmes przychodził dość często, ale Sherlock i pani Hudson zawsze kręcili się w pobliżu, musieli więc ograniczyć się do błahych rozmów na temat medialnego cyrku czy ich aplikacji na licencję prywatnego detektywa. John powoli czuł się doprowadzany do szaleństwa, a Mycroft  zdawał się nie radzić sobie ani trochę lepiej. Chociaż z zewnątrz wciąż był opanowany, to jednak John widział, jak ten niespokojnie wiercił się w fotelu, czego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie zauważył.  

Coś się między nimi zmieniło, nagle tłumiąc całą burzę emocjonalną, którą John przeszedł pod wpływem powrotu Sherlocka. Mycroft zorientował się pierwszy, wykorzystując dyskretny kontakt, by sprawdzić, jak głęboko to sięgało, co odkryło przed nim, iż zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne odpowiedzi Johna nie były jedynie czysto platoniczne. 

Czy był zakochany? Tak się czuł. Kiedy starszy Holmes przychodził, był bardziej skupiony, jego zmysły się wyostrzały i czuł się pobudzony. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie czuł pociągu do mężczyzn, więc jak to było możliwe? I dlaczego teraz, po tych wszystkich miesiącach bliskiej przyjaźni? 

Może niektóre rzeczy rozjaśniłyby mu się, gdyby w końcu udało im się porozmawiać. 

John miał świadomość iż, w razie potrzeby, zawsze mogli wymienić się po prostu wiadomościami, jednak uznał, iż rozmowa, którą musieli przeprowadzić, nie mogła mieć miejsca za pośrednictwem telefonu. [i]MH[/i] i [i]JW[/i] nie zastąpiłyby rozmowy przeprowadzonej prosto w oczy. Istniała zresztą możliwość, że Sherlock, co było całkiem prawdopodobne, w którymś momencie przejrzałby jego wiadomości, gdyby zaczął się nudzić. Boże, jeśli Mycroft przyznałby się do odwzajemniania uczuć Johna, co zrobiłby Sherlock? Czy to ponownie załamałoby ich przyjaźń? 

Dlaczego życie musiało być tak cholernie skomplikowane? 

Impas ostatecznie został przerwany, kiedy razem z Sherlockiem wymknęli się w przebraniach z hotelu, w towarzystwie Lestrade’a do biura nadinspektora,  gdzie Lestrade mógł złożyć swoje wypowiedzenie. Mężczyzna, który był zaangażowany w publiczny skandal przed zniknięciem Sherlocka, prychnął na list, podnosząc go z biurka. 

\-  Żadna strata - oznajmił. 

Lestrade spojrzał na niego. 

\-  Mam podobne uczucia, sir. 

Sherlock zmierzył mężczyznę spojrzeniem, po czym zapytał: 

\-  Od dawna używasz kulek analnych? 

Nadinspektor zaczerwienił się. 

\- Zamknij się, ty obłąkany draniu!

John zrobił krok w jego kierunku. 

\-  Pieprz się. 

Policjant momentalnie się podniósł i jasne było, że zamierza zawołać odpowiednie służby, by się ich pozbyć, ale ten moment akurat wybrał Mycroft, na pojawienie się w drzwiach, wyglądając zimno i przerażająco w swoim stalowoszarym garniturze. Mężczyzna opanował się i przywitał ostrożnie. 

\-  Panie Holmes. 

\-  Dobry wieczór, nadinspektorze Thomas - Mycoft ogarnął pomieszczenie wzrokiem i znajdujące się w nim osoby. - Obawiam się, iż nie zapowiedziałem się uprzednio. 

\-  To prawda, ale nie ma żadnych przeszkód, byś został i popatrzył, jak zostajemy wywaleni na bruk - odparł Sherlock. 

\-  Och, nie sądzę, by to się stało. - Starszy Holmes położył parasol na pustym krześle, po czym zdjął swoje skórzane rękawiczki. - Ma ktoś coś przeciwko, bym zamknął drzwi? 

Nadinspektor wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. 

\-  Co się dzieje? 

\-  Nazwał pan mojego młodszego brata obłąkańcem, panie Thomas. Ta rozmowa nie jest przeznaczona dla uszu postronnych. 

John, który stał najbliżej drzwi, zamknął je. 

\-  Chciałem przyjść szybciej, ale lunch z pańskim Komisarzem nieco się przedłużył - Mycroft ostrożnie zbliżył się do biurka Thomasa. - Ale nie musi pan o tym wiedzieć, prawda? 

Mężczyzna patrzył na nich

\-  Wiem, że Komisarz jest z panem zaprzyjaźniony, panie Holmes. Jeśli jednak ma pan zamiar ze mną rozmawiać, będę szczęśliwy, mogąc porozmawiać z panem na osobności.

\-  Jednak nie oferuję takiej możliwości. Tych trzech panów zostaje. Teraz, panie Thomas, na podłogę. Dłonie i kolana. 

Wszyscy, włączając w to Sherlocka, zdumieli się. Kiedy nadinspektor nie zareagował w żaden sposób, starszy Holmes pochylił się nad biurkiem, dopóki ich twarze nie znalazły się naprawdę blisko siebie, po czym powiedział cichym, mrocznym tonem: 

\-  Jeśli nie chcesz zostać zdegradowany do stanowiska woźnego, radziłbym ci robić to, co mówię. Teraz. 

John stał jak sparaliżowany. Mycorft równie dobrze mógłby być cholernym dowódcą wojskowym. Nie musiałby wykrzykiwać swoich rozkazów, jak robili to niżsi rangą. Swoim jedwabiście gładkim głosem przerażałby podwładnych. Cichą groźbą przed przysłowiową burzą, sprowadziłby ich do parteru. Lestrade wykrzywił usta w zaskoczeni, kiedy jego pogardzany przełożony wyszedł zza biurka i upadł ciężko na kolana. Jego oczy były skupione na podłodze, a pot wystąpił na jego przeraźliwie bladą twarz. 

\-  Bardzo dobrze - pochwalił go. - A teraz szczekaj. 

Thomas spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

\-  Przepraszam? 

\-  Kiedy się odzywasz, jesteś raczej niegrzeczny i protekcjonalny. Tak jak w przypadku mojego brata jeszcze chwilę temu. Chciałbym więc usłyszeć, jak szczekasz, może w ten sposób będzie brzmiało to lepiej. - Mycroft mówił do niego w sposób, jakim zwykła przemawiać Irene Andler, z tym wyjątkiem, że nie robił tego, by odgrywać scenę. Chciał po prostu sprowadzić aroganta do parteru, bez zbędnego przedłużania. Kiedyś Sherlock opisał go jako [i]najbardziej niebezpiecznego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałeś[/i] i John nigdy jakoś nawet nie był bliski uwierzenia w to, ale patrząc jak obchodził się z wysoko postawionym policjantem, sprowadzając go na czworaka przy świadkach, by ukarać go za obrażenie brata, w rażący sposób pokazywała zakres swojej władzy. Nadinspektor wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał bardziej jak słabe kaszlnięcie niż szczeknięcie. Sherlock przewrócił oczami, a Mycroft nakazał: - Żałosne, doprawdy, żałosne. Jeszcze raz, tym razem lepiej. 

Dźwięk, który z siebie wydobył, przypominał szczeknięcie. Lestrade uśmiechnął się szeroko, Sherlock wykrzywił szyderczo wargi, a John przypomniał sobie, że powinien oddychać. 

\-  Dobrze. Teraz wstań, nim zniszczysz sobie garnitur. A jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek w podobny sposób odezwiesz się do mojego brata, albo kogokolwiek innego, kto jest mi drogi… - Spojrzał na Johna - Jedynym, co będziesz robił, będzie noszenie kawy. 

Thomas, trzęsąc się, powoli wstał, wygładzając swój garnitur. 

\- Mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc, panie Holmes? 

\-  Miło, że pytasz. Upewnij się, że Inspektor Lestrade zostanie hojnie pożegnany. Mógłby mu pan zaproponować wysoką emeryturę, może kilka zaległych premii?

 - Zobaczę, co będę w stanie zrobić. 

\- Znakomicie. Miłego dnia - Mycroft objął Johna ramieniem, kiwając w stronę drzwi. - Idziemy? 

Starszy Holmes dotykał go już wcześniej, ale muśnięcie jego palców w salonie nie mogło równać się z tym, co czuł teraz. Poczuł wzbierające w nim nerwy i zadrżał pod jego dotykiem. To wszystko tylko potwierdzało jego przypuszczenie względem natury swoich uczuć, jednak Mycroftowi brakowało ważnego atutu, który normalnie przyciągał jego uwagę, a mianowicie gorącego, kobiecego ciała. Poza tym miał wszystko; był życzliwym słuchaczem, lojalny względem tych, o których się troszczył, a do tego posiadał niezwykłą osobowość, którą ujawniał, kiedy John z nim przebywał. Poza tym zbyt bardzo lubił naginać wolę ludzi do własnych potrzeb, nie wyłączając Johna, ale nikt nie był idealny…

John był zdezorientowany, podekscytowany, a alarm dzwoniący w jego głowie znacznie się wzmógł. 

Gdy dotarli do windy, Lestrade wykrzyknął:

\-  To był najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłem dostać na odchodne. Szkoda, że nikt tego nie nagrywał. 

Mycroft posłał mu krokodyli uśmiech. 

\-  Kto wie. 

Podczas jazdy w dół, Lestrade nie mógł powstrzymywać śmiechu i nawet Sherlock od czasu do czasu tracił panowanie nad kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Jedynie John i Mycroft pozostawali spokojni. Kiedy winda się zatrzymała, Mycroft powiedział: 

\-  Muszę porozmawiać z Johnem. Sam. Gregory, byłbyś tak miły i odprowadził mojego brata z powrotem do hotelu, po lunchu? Zrobiłem dla was rezerwację w Dorchester. 

Przewidując wybuch ze strony Sherlocka, John zebrał się w sobie. Ku jemu zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z cichą rezygnacją. 

\-  Wiem co się dzieje, John - powiedział. - Nie mam pojęcia, co takiego widzisz w Mycrofcie, ale pamiętaj, że czymkolwiek by to nie było, nie możesz nie uwzględniać mnie w swoich przyszłych planach.

\-  Nigdy cię nie zostawię - odparł ochryple John. 

Sherlock szybko skinął. 

\-  Wróć przed szóstą. Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy przy pewnym eksperymencie. A jeśli Mycroft będzie cię za bardzo irytował, a z całą pewnością będzie, potraktuj go czymś orzechowym, jest uczulony. 

Mycroft westchnął i potrząsnął głową. 

\-  Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Sherlocku. 

John wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w nietypową uległość przyjaciela. Czy Mycroft dosypał coś do jego herbaty? Albo Sherlock naprawdę rozumiał, co się działo? 

\-  Wkrótce spotkamy się z wami w Lanesborough - powiedział Sherlockowi i otumanionemu Lestrade’owi. - Miłego popołudnia. 

Popychał dyskretnie John wykafelkowanym korytarzem, przeprowadził przez szklane drzwi na wiosenne popołudnie. Podczas gdy szli do czarnego samochodu zaparkowanego przy krawężniku, żaden z nich się nie odzywał, ale powietrze między nimi było gęste od doskonale wyczuwalnego napięcia. 

Widząc ich nadejście, Anthea wysiadła z samochodu i otworzyła tylne drzwi od strony pasażera. Mrugnęła do Johna i skinęła  z szacunkiem szefowi. John wślizgnął się do ciemnego wnętrza, gdzie zapach wypolerowanej skóry szybko został zastąpiony przez woń, którą już zawsze będzie kojarzył tylko z Mycroftem: świeży czyszczony na sucho, wełniany garnitur, droga woda kolońska i ciepło ciała wzmacniane przez nieustannie pracujący umysł Johna. Kiedy siedzenie ugięło się pod ciężarem Mycrofta, John zadrżał. 

\-  John - zaczął delikatnie Mycroft. 

Ten melodyjny głos sprawił, że ponownie zadrżał. John spojrzał przez przednie siedzenie i przypomniał sobie, że ciemne, kuloodporne szyby oddzielały ich dwóch od świata, dając im poczucie prywatności. 

\- Nie wiem co robię - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. - Ja tylko wiem, że coś do ciebie czuję. Nie rozumiem dlaczego to wszystko teraz na mnie spadło…

\-  Naprawdę dopiero teraz? Nie wydaje mi się. 

Mycroft nie musiał rozwijać swojej myśli. John wiedział, jak emocjonalny stał się względem starszego Holmesa, podczas miesięcy poprzedzających powrót Sherlocka. Ale ta paląca potrzeba była inna. Czuł to wcześniej, ale nigdy względem mężczyzn. 

\-  Proszę - wyszeptał John - pokaż mi, co robić. 

W odpowiedzi, Mycroft pochylił się w jego kierunku, kładąc mu uspokajająco dłoń na kolano. 

\-  Oczywiście. 

Pozostał nieruchomy pod spojrzeniem błyszczących, niebieskich oczu, które patrzyły się na niego, dopóki jego oddech się nie wyrównał. Wówczas Mycroft złapał go za brodę i uwięził jego usta w ciepłym pocałunku. John westchnął, kiedy silne udo przesunęło się na jego własne, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. John poddał mu się całkowicie, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Mycroft wydał pomruk prosto z gardła, oplatając Johna ramionami, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. 

Pocałunek był inny, niż ten dzielony z Sarah, Jeanette i innymi dziewczynami. Ale w tej chwili zwyczajnie przestał negować naturę swoich uczuć. 

\-  To szaleństwo - mruknął. - Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułem. Nie jestem gejem…

Mycroft położył mu palec na ustach. 

\-  Przestań próbować przylepić sobie jakąkolwiek etykietkę. Są bezużyteczne, wręcz samobójcze. Wystarczy, że poddasz się temu, co czujesz. 

I John to zrobił. Wyplątał palce z włosów Mycrofta i zsunął dłoń w dół, kładąc ją na jego piersi. Pod lnianą koszulą i wełnianą kamizelką wyczuł drżenie. 

\- Drżysz - powiedział z zastanowieniem. 

\-  Dla mnie to też jest nowe, John. Wiesz, że nie jestem co prawda Człowiekiem z Lodu, byłem wcześniej z mężczyznami, ale miało to miejsce podczas służby dla MI6. - Oblizał wargi. - Nigdy nie byłem z kimś, o kogo się troszczyłem. 

Wznowił pocałunek, powoli, ostrożnie. Mycroft pochylił się nad nim, przyciskając Johna do tylnego siedzenia. Po słowach mężczyzny poczuł się dziwnie pocieszony. 

Kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły, powiedział ochrypłym głosem: 

\- Co zrobiłeś, że Sherlock odpuścił bez walki? 

\- Och, takowa miała miejsce. Ale ostatecznie zaakceptował nową rzeczywistość. 

\-  Jaką? 

\- Zawsze będzie stanowił centrum twojego życia, John, ale nie serca. 

Przez resztę podróży tylko rozmawiali, dopóki samochód nie zatrzymał się, a Anthea poinformowała, że dotarli na miejsce. Wyplątali się ze swoich objęć. 

\- Pójdę z tobą, więc zacznij się pakować - powiedział Mycroft, wygładzając garnitur i krawat. - Opuścimy Londyn, jak tylko Sherlock i Gregory wrócą i się przygotują. 

\-  O czym mówisz? - Palce Johna zamarły zaciśnięte na poprawianej koszulce. - Gdzie się wybieramy? 

\-  Do Exeter. 

\- W Devon? Dlaczego?

\-  Nasza agencja otrzymała pierwszą sprawę. - Podniósł walizkę i parasol. - Chodź, wytłumaczę ci w apartamencie.


	21. Gra wkrótce się rozpocznie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze!
> 
> Przyznaję, że niejednokrotnie łapałam się na tym, że odpowiedzi na komentarze które dodawałam z telefonu, się nie pojawiały. Obiecuję w najbliższym czasie to ogarnąć ^^

Ochroniarze postawieni przy wejściu do Lanesborough odprowadzili ich wzrokiem całą drogę do windy, przed którą obaj się zatrzymali. John złapał ich odbicie w narożnym lustrze i spostrzegł, że razem z Mycroftem promienieli, zupełnie jakby zaszło między nimi w samochodzie coś więcej. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od odbicia, gdy nagle poczuł palce Mycrofta splatające się z jego własnymi.

— Wykorzystajmy tę chwilę czasu, John — wyszeptał. 

John oddał uścisk, wdzięczny za zrozumienie ze strony drugiego mężczyzny. Mimo wszystko czuł się wyjątkowo niepewnie w tej relacji, nie mając pojęcia, jak właściwie powinien się zachować. Kiedy spodobała mu się jakaś dziewczyna, zabierał ją na kolację, przynosił kwiaty, a do tego traktował jak księżniczkę. Przecież nie mógł zachowywać się tak względem Mycrofta. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby traktował go niczym księcia, zwłaszcza że ten już był bardziej wpływowy niż Królewska Rodzina. 

Mycroft jak zawsze zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, o czym myślał. 

— Po prostu bądź sobą, John. Nie pragnę niczego innego. 

Apartament był pusty. Lestrade i Sherlock wciąż byli na lunchu (nawet jeśli tylko jeden z nich prawdopodobnie jadł), a Mycroft wytłumaczył mu z mrugnięciem:

— Pani Hudson tak ciężko pracowała, że moja asystentka zarezerwowała jej popołudnie w mieszczącym się na niższym piętrze spa. 

Weszli do salonu i usiedli obok siebie na kanapie. Kiedy kolano Mycrofta otarło się o udo Johna, obaj znieruchomieli. Po głębokim wdechu, starszy Holmes otworzył teczkę i wyjął z niej plik dokumentów.

— Zdaje się, że diabeł powrócił do Devon — powiedział. 

John otworzył dokumentację, starając się skoncentrować. 

Podczas lektury zmarszczył czoło. Rankiem 8 lutego 1855 roku, w całym hrabstwie Devon pojawiło się na świeżo spadłym śniegu coś przypominającego ślady końskich kopyt. Zgłoszono również kilka przypadków zarejestrowania ich w leżącym nieopodal Dorset. Jednak fakt, iż ślady [i]końskich kopyt[/i] położone były w jednej linii, wykluczał to, iż rzeczywiście pochodziły od tych stworzeń. Kolejnym, co przemawiało za tajemniczością całego zdarzenia było to, iż, kiedy napotykały przeszkodę pod postacią domu czy stogu siana, zatrzymywały się, a następnie pojawiały po drugiej stronie. Niektórzy mieszkańcy twierdzili, iż w okolicy widzieli złowieszczą postać, ale masowe polowania spełzły na niczym. 

— Wygląda jak jedna z miejskich legend, czyż nie? — wtrącił Mycroft. — Ale przewrócić stronę. 

Zrobił to i znalazł złożony przez rząd raport z wczorajszą datą, do którego załączono kolorowe zdjęcia. W ubiegłym tygodniu ślady podobne do tych zarejestrowanych w 1855 pojawiły się we wsi Woolsery w północnym Devon. Tym razem zamiast na śniegu, ślady pojawiły się w błocie a nawet świeżo wylanym cemencie w centrum wsi. John spojrzał z bliższej odległości na zdjęcie, dostrzegając jak małe one były - trzy cale szerokości na cztery długości - i wydawały się niewielkimi odciskami kopyt. Odciśnięte zostały również w równej linii, której nie mogło wykonać czworonożna stworzenie. Pewna młoda kobieta upierała się, iż widziała przypominającą diabła kreaturę z wrzecionowatymi nogami w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie później odnaleziono ślady. 

— Kilka brukowców rozpisywało się o tym wydarzeniu — powiedział Mycroft. — Miasteczko przyciągnęło nawet kilka grup badających paranormalne zjawiska, którzy teraz badają pozostawione w cemencie ślady, jednak większość miejscowych uznaje to zdarzenie za zwykły żart. 

— A ja się z nimi zgadzam. — John odłożył plik na stolik kawowy. — Więc co sprawia, iż ma byc to nasza pierwsza sprawa?

Mycroft oparł się wygodnie o poduszki, splatając palce. 

— Od dawna moje biuro uważa, że te tereny stały się kryjówką dla Czarnej Komórki. Niestety ciężko jest zdobyć jakikolwiek dowód nagrany na taśmach. Na tydzień przed pojawieniem się ów śladów, otrzymaliśmy informację, iż mężczyźni zaobserwowali rozładunek małej łodzi w odizolowanej części brzegowej blisko Plymoth. Poinformowano lokalną policję, iż ładunek wyglądał na broń maszynową, jednak policja, oczywiście, niczego nie odkryła. 

— Oczywiście — przytaknął John. 

— To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy legenda służy za przykrywkę dla czegoś większego. 

— Wiem — przytaknął John. — Baskerville. 

— Chociażby. 

Minęła chwila, nim John zapytał:

 — Czyli naprawdę uważasz, że to może być coś więcej niż żart? 

— Wkrótce się o tym przekonamy. Ruszamy jak tylko Sherlock z Gregorym wrócą i będą gotowi. 

John ponownie przytaknął. Wytarł dłonie o spodnie, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do Mycrofta. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, gdy zapytał:

— Ile czasu powinniśmy mieć przed ich powrotem? 

Mycroft spojrzał na niego, dostrzegając wszystkie sygnały: powiększone źrenice świadczące o podnieceniu, pragnieniu i strachu Johna, na wskutek czego ten na zmianę rumienił się i bladł. Przesunął wzrok niżej, z zadowoleniem dostrzegając kolejny sygnał, mówiący mu, że John nie będzie w stanie już długo się kontrolować. Chwycił go za rękę i wstał. 

— Mamy jeszcze chwilę — powiedział łagodnie. — Chodź. 

******

Swego czasu poprzysiągł sobie, że nie zaufa mężczyźnie, który sprzedał własnego brata arcyprzestępcy. Teraz jednak, po tym, gdy dowiedział się wszystkiego i tym, jak mu wybaczył, ufał Mycroftowi do tego stopnia, by położyć się na łóżku mężczyzny po powolnym i ostrożnym rozebraniu się i przygotowani, oddać mu swoje ciało. 

Kiedy poczuł powolne i nieustające palenie, które towarzyszyło pieszczotliwym oddechom w jego szyję, westchnął i owinął ręce wokół tych szerokich i spoconych ramion. Mycroft nieco zmienił pozycję, a kolejne ruchy posłały wzdłuż ciała Johna drżenie na wskutek nagłej przyjemności. Kiedy mężczyzna jęknął, Mycroft zrobił to ponownie i jeszcze raz, dopóki aż w końu obaj drżeli i dyszeli w jednym rytmie. 

Kiedy już wyczerpanie opuściło ich ciała, Mycroft wyszeptał w spocone włosy Johna:

—  Dziękuję. 

Ten odwrócił swoją twarz na poduszce i odgarnął niesforne włosy z policzka mężczyzny. 

— Nie, to ja dziękuję. Za ocalenie mnie. Za wszystko. 

 — Życie potrafi nas zaskakiwać, John. Kto podejrzewałby, że dojdzie do tego, tamtego dnia, gdy w magazynie pytałem cię, jakie masz intencje względem mojego brata? — Mycroft machnął ręką na ich dwójkę. — Z całą pewnością nie ja, zwłaszcza, że normalnie nie pozwalam sobie na uczucia względem innych ludzi. Miałem i wciąż zresztą mam, zobowiązania, które utrudniają taki kontakt. 

John rozumiał. 

 — Wiem, że nigdy nie będziemy żyli pod jednym dachem. Ani się ze sobą nie zwiążemy. I naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko. Też mam pewne zobowiązania, które nazywają się Sherlock. Nigdy nie mógłbym go zostawić. 

— A ja tego bym nie chciał. Razem z Sherlockiem się uzupełniacie. Kiedy mu to uświadomiłem, nieco się uspokoił, ale wciąż nie wydawał się zadowolony. Udowodnił to w siedzibie Scotland Yardu. — Mycroft westchnął. — Ale kiedy zobaczy, że nie mam zamiaru zabrać cię do mojego domu ani sprawić, byś opuścił Baker Street, przejdzie mu.. 

John zawahał się. 

— Myślisz, że postrzega to jak zdradę? 

— Wie, że nigdy byś go nie zdradził. Ale z całą pewnością życie z nim przez jakiś czas będzie nieco trudniejsze a on zrobi się bardziej wymagający, przynajmniej dopóki nie upewni się, że nic między wami się nie zmieniło. 

Ta rozmowa nie miała skończyć się w tym miejscu, jednak nagle drzwi do apartamentu otworzyły się. Po chwili wahania usłyszeli, jak Sherlock woła go ostro. 

— John, chodź tutaj. Natychmiast. Mówiłem ci, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy eksperymencie. Mycroft, możesz tam zostać. Nawet i przez resztę swojego życia.. 

— Jesteś wprost uroczy, Sherlocku — prychnął Lestrade. 

— Będzie to robił przez jakiś czas — mruknął Mycroft po czym usiadł i sięgnął po spodnie. — Po prostu ugryź się w język i to przetrwaj. 

— W jego obecności nie robię nic poza gryzieniem się w język. Jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż go mam. 

— Pozwól mi sprawdzić. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie i całując go. — Tak, z całą pewnością dobrze się trzyma. 

— John! — wrzasnął Sherlock, tym razem lekko zaniepokojonym głosem. 

— Boże wszechmogący. — John wytoczył się z łóżka, po czym wciągnął spodnie. — Uspokój się, idę!

Mycroft zaśmiał się. 

— Rozmów się z tym diabelstwem za drzwiami, byśmy mogli ruszyć do Devon. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Jak to lubi powtarzać mój kochany brat, gra wkrótce się rozpocznie.

~KONIEC~


End file.
